Total Pokemon Island!
by DeviouslyNormal
Summary: 40 Pokemon, 13 of my original OCs and 27 submitted OCs, will duke it out for the million poke and a collection of Pokedolls! There will be love, hate, rivalry, drama, surprises and really annoying challenges no one will like! One by one *or maybe 2...* all but one will fall. Who will you be rooting for in this season full of betrayal, pain and disgusting food? 8 chars left.
1. Total Drama OC Commission

**OC submissions CLOSED**

**000**

"Hello!" said the tiny sea angel in jubilee, floating in front of the camera's screen. "Welcome to Total Pokemon Island! I'm your host, Manaphy!" she giggled.

"Calm down, Manaphy..." replied Jirachi, obviously unimpressed. "I'm your co-host, Jirachi. Yay..." he said, very monotone.

"Come on! Stop being so grouchy!" she smiled and flew around Jirachi.

"Not when I'm doing this against my own will..."

"Anyway, this is how it will work. 36 campers-"

"Victims" Jirachi interrupted.

"comprised of 13 original OCs and 23 submitted OCs will duke it out during different challenges." she continued, not letting Jirachi phase her. "If you win, you win, and gain immunity! Not everyone will win though, and out of these... losers" she spat out as she struggled to think of a euphemism but failed to do so. "will vote against each other! If you receive little to no votes, you're safe and you get a Pokedoll! If you receive the most votes, however, you will be out, meaning you will have to ride the Missile to Loserdom!"

"First, we need you're help" Jirachi said, cutting off Manaphy. "We need to get 20 OCs from you!" he said, pointing at the camera.

**000**

And we have that first little bit!

As Jirachi said, I need 20 OCs to start this up! Mostly because I got lazy after thinking of 13  
>If your OC does not get accepted, it isn't fully because your OC is boring, but maybe it's not what I'm looking for, or it stacks up with one of my OCs personalities. To avoid that, a quick summery of my OCs so far:<p>

Nuregami(Milotic)- The Conceited Beauty  
>Noxis(Toxicroak)- The Sly Prankster<br>Sophia(Gothorita)- The Evil Cynic  
>Chibiusa(Buneary)- The Kind Fighter<br>Oleander(Bulbasaur)- The Flirtatious Idealist  
>Amaterasu(Chanderlure)- The Depressed Ornament<br>Nephelle(Altaria)- The Tricky Songbird  
>Yogurt(Sylveon)- The Openly Gay<br>Popcorn(Jolteon)- The Speedy Klutz  
>Licorice(Umbreon)- The Bitter Tomboy<br>Seralares(Girafarig)- The 2-Faced Brainiac  
>Legend(Mudkip)- The Derpy Fishe<br>Kitti(Liepard)- The Seductive Fiend

I have developed their personalities more than that and I have future character development for the ones who make it far enough to develop

You can just submit an OC by reviewing! Here's a template you can use. You don't HAVE to use it but just in case:

Name: Put a name here  
>Species: What Pokemon is it?<br>Gender: Male? Female? Something weird?  
>Willing to have a relationship: Yes? No? Whatever? If it happens? Why not?<br>Brief bio: You really don't have to be brief here. I want as many details to work with, to be honest. Even if your OC is eliminated first, I'd still like some info about them. You can't go too far on this one: The less info the more likely I'll just drop them o3o.

Also, side note, **NO LEGENDARIES**

With that said, thank you all for your contribution!

**000**

**Kitti: Review and I'll make sure you won't regret *wink wink***

**OC submitting CLOSED! I hope you got to submit your favorites!**


	2. Episode 1: Water and Ice

**Congrats to those who got their OCs submitted! This shall be a fun season!**

**000**

"Manaphy, you said when will the campers arrive?..." Jirachi said, bored out of his mind.

"About... now."

Jirachi turned around to be met with Manaphy standing in front of a Wailord which was holding 8 campers. "And that got here when?..."

"Since I said so. Anyways, here comes our first contestant, Rosario!"

A blue and black dinosaur-like Pokemon hopped off the Wailord. She was quadrupled and her eyes weren't visible under her shaggy hair. Manaphy was looking at her with excitement.

"Who do you think you're looking at, twit." spat the Deino.

Manaphy's eyes shimmered in happiness. "Not only is she my first contestant, but she can see!"

"What she means is stand over... there" Jirachi pointed at a flagpole, which Rosario headbutted down moments latter.

Jirachi noticed something on the edge of the doc, the water glimmered and he couldn't resist but to look. "It's... so beau-"

_Bam! _A Milotic rushed out the water, slamming into Jirachi, and ultimately, landing on him.

"Welcome, Nuregami! How are you feeling?" Manaphy's happiness was hard to look at, and she also didn't care about Jirachi.

"Beautiful, as always~" she laughed. "Maybe you need a make-over. I try to help the less... fortunate."

"Wait, what?..." Manaphy was puzzled. "Just... stand over there with Rosario!" the Milotic slithered away, but didn't get too close to the Deino.

"Whatever" Rosario grumbled to herself.

The next two to get off the Wailord were both fighting-types. The first one was slate colored humanoid Pokemon with four ripped arms. It's red eyes gave off an intimidating glare. On his neck was a black necklace with three red stripes. The other followed right behind the first was a bit more lean in comparison. The blue and black jackal bore a necklace similar to the one of the Machamp. He has cream-colored torso fur and 4 small black appendages on his head. His teal eyes were enough to tell you that he was a caring person.

Jirachi had recovered from Nuregami's Slam from earlier. "Welcome, blah blah blah, we don't care." Jirachi immediately pointed to the two girls at the fallen flag post.

"Adam, maybe we should just stay away from those two. They don't really mean harm, but it's what they give off..." said the jackal.

The Machamp laughed. "Chase, you really think those puny girls can take us on?" he replied to the Lucario.

"I heard that!" Rosario responded, head-first towards Adam's head, seething in anger. Luckily, he caught her before she could do any damage.

"Calm down, I'm just messin' with you" Adam let out a hearty laugh as Rosario sweat-dropped.

What no one noticed is that while they were rough-housing, a Chandelure managed to float eerily close to them. The only one who noticed was Nuregami, who was grossed out.

"Why does the ugly ornament have to stand near the prettiest girl here?" she asked, infuriated.

Amaterasu's response to this was a sigh.

Following suit, three canine Pokemon hopped off the Wailord. They seemed to share similar features, but were elementally different. The first one had yellow fur and spikes, the second one was dark and sleek with yellow rings, and the last one was a cream color with pink bunny-like ears and ribbons.

Manaphy squealed, though she still never noticed Amaterasu. "Welcome Popcorn, Licorice and Yogurt! I understand that you all are triplets?"

By the time she said that, Popcorn, the Jolteon, already dashed away to the flag post, Licorice, the Umbreon, walked away in the shadows and Yogurt followed suit, skipping to following them.

"Why... why does no one like me... not even the cute dogies!" Manaphy sighed.

Popcorn immediately ran into Chase without slowing down. Chase's eyes bulged out for a second as he and Popcorn began tumbling away.

Licorice arrived soon afterwards. "Sorry for my brother... he's a bit... slow." She said, mainly to herself because she didn't stand near any of the other contestants.

Yogurt finally arrived, but noticed Adam, and his muscles, and smiled. Walking up to him, Yogurt smiled.

"Hey, your not half bad" he stated as he rubbed his ribbons across Adam's chest. Yogurt was gone by the time he had time to realize what happened. Popcorn, who had recovered, and Yogurt went to stand with Licorice, and they began avidly talking.

The last Pokemon on this specific Wailord was a small, yellow-green lizard. His bulb, which resided on his back, was a light green, and he bore spots of a darker green on his body.

The Bulbasaur looked around for some hot girls, and one caught his eye immediately.

"Your eyes, they reflect my own beauty back at me, and these same eyes, so red, so bright, I only can say it must-" Oleander never got to finish his sentence as Nuregami's tail met his face.

"And I know I'm beautiful." She responded, late.

The Next Wailord arrived, bearing yet again 8 Pokemon.

Before Manaphy could acknowledge this, a green ball smacked her on the side of her head, causing her to go unconscious. It shriveled, before unraveling into a green lizard. This time, he was slender, bipedal, a pink underside, and has long leaves on its wrist, a large leaf atop of his head and two tail-leafs.

Jirachi stared at the Grovyle for a few seconds, before pocking him. The Grovyle immediately retracted back into fetal position. "Fine meeting you, Blade." he laughed as he chucked Blade.

After that ordeal, a cat of psychic powers floated off of the Wailord. His ears were impressive, and his sleek blue body complemented them.

Manaphy regained consciousness, and greeted the Meowstic. "Hello, Clyde! Welcome!". She recieved no reply, sighed, and pointed to the other contestants just in time to see Nuregami get hit in the face with the Blade-ball. Yogurt immediately laughed.

"Shut up, faggot!" she retorted.

"Yea, the faggot who has more style than you will, fish breath." he smirked and walked away, leaving Nuregami raging in the corner. By now, Blade had come out of fetal position.

"U-uh... hi?" Blade said, looking at the Milotic.

"That hurt, you imbecile!" She held her face with her tail. "Just... don't even talk to me..." Blade responded by sighing and walking towards Adam and Chase, who was fine by now.

A blue, whiskered otter jumped out of the water, two shells resided on either side of his dark blue furs, carrying a small blue and cream colored bear. It immediately jumped off of the otter, shaking off water doing so.

"Jason, looks like we're here..." Munch said, looking at the Dewott, shivering.

"Welcome, Jason and Munch! We appreciate you being here!" Manaphy said, holding their hands and jumping happily.

"No need to lie to the... less fortunate, especially the fatty" said an Espeon, striding right behind them.

In retaliation to this, Jason pulled out one of his shells and prepared a Razor Shell attack. The Espeon's eyes began to glow an eerie pink, before the shell was tossed away by Psychic. Jason growled, picking up his shell.

"Claire! Nice to meet our most wealthy contestant!" Manaphy said, ignoring what just happened.

"Wealthy? Then why is her prissy self here?" Jason grumbled, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Because-"

"Sharp! Lily! Nice to see you, welcome!" Manaphy greeted the shiny Bisharp, and his companion, an Absol, who was blushing ever so slightly.

Ignoring Manaphy, they walked to the trio of conflicted Pokemon.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked, concerned.

Munch pointed at Claire, who scoffed and immediately floated away towards the other campers. Everyone sighed, and followed suit.

"Ew, omg, what is that fat thing?" Nuregami said, pointing at Munch with her tail.

Popcorn approached her. "Hey, just because someone's different, it doesn't mean you can go around acting prissy!"

"Please, can you go away and run over the fag bag of the boy wanna-be?... AHHHHH!" Popcorn retaliated by using Thunder Fang on her neck. "HELP ME!" she fainted.

Yogurt, Oleander, Munch, Jason and Amaterasu came to the scene.

"Nice job! Finally, she can be silent" Yogurt climbed on top of her and sat down.

"... Why would you do that... to my soul-mate..." Oleander responded.

"Stuff it, #001, if there's anything she deserves... it's having her soul burnt..." everyone turned to look at the ornament glaring at her, distastefully.

"Ok, this chapter is getting annoying, I'm just gonna... teleport the last 18 victims here..." Jirachi mumbled as 18 Pokemon landed in front of them.

"Contestants! And... wait, you said chapter! You can't say that!" Manaphy panicked.

"Why not?"

"Because! You'd be breaking the-"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Who was that?..." Jirachi said, confused.

"Don't ask..." Manaphy sighed. "Well, let's see who's here!"

"Hi, I'm Nephelle~" the Altaria's voice was soft and sweet. Oleander literally fell on his face upon seeing her.

"Well, I'm Seralares! It's a shame that we have a 2.777777777778 chance to win, but I hope we'll be good friends!" Everyone gawked at the Girafarig's calculation.

The Magnezone, floating behind her, began to project words from his eye. They read 'Actually, It's a two point seven repeated chance, but nice guess.' Everyone stared at him.

Manaphy sighed "His name is Shock..."

A Xatu screeched and flew onto the scene, followed by a Malamar.

"And you must be Narissa and Ivan!" Manaphy's tails began to glow faintly. The Xatu didn't respond, looking at the sun.

"Yea, we are" Ivan responded. "Narissa, let's go." He began to walk off as she flew above him.

A smaller than normal Servine hopped out of the pile of contestants. She wasn't shiny, she was red and cream colored.

"Fern, how are you?" Manaphy said, Jirachi slumping over behind her. He didn't know being a co-host would mean he barely exists.

"I'm fine..." She dashed off towards the others.

Two basic Pokemon managed to wiggle their way out of the victim cluster. The first was a Trapinch, who wore glasses, and the second was a Mienfoo.

Crunch, Mai-Ling, welcome, welco-" Manaphy started before being pushed into the water by yours truly.

"Hey, Pokemon with trite names, go over... there" Jirachi said, pointing to the other campers.

Mai-Ling sighed, looking down towards the ground while walking towards the fallen flag post while the Trapinch happily recited chemistry terms out loud.

Two dragon types, a Flygon and a Gabite, both appeared.

"Nova and Roark... please stand over... there."

"Okay!" Nova picked up Roark and began to fly over to the other contestants.

A Swadloon with a deadpan look along with a brown and cream bunny.

"Clover, Chibiusa, over there..." Jirachi said, hiding his happiness that he is doing Manaphy's job.

"Waddd?" Clover seemed unamused as she waddled over.

"Uh... okay" Chibiusa followed suit.

An Octillery flopped out of the pile of very few and smiled, as a Toxicroak followed.

"Noxis and... Octillery?..." Jirachi said, confused.

"What, I was too lazy to remember my name..." Octillery said, drooping.

"Whatever, I'm just here to party!" Noxis looked around, smiling, in a weird kind of way.

By now, Manaphy had emerged from the water she was pushed in. "Ah, that was so relaxing! Thanks Jirachi!"

"Uh... your welcome?"

A Liepard and a Mienshao stared at the two. The latter was missing the signature whiskers of her species, and seemed over-all, a lot thinner.

"Kitti and Bree!... right?" Manaphy wasn't sure what happened to her list of names.

"Yes... looks like someone is going to have... fun" Kitti smirked.

"Let the games begin" Bree said with a smile.

There were only four contes- I mean, victims left at this point. Half of the four came up to approach Manaphy and Jirachi.

The first was a Heracross. His horn was metallic and sharper than normal. Around his neck was a weird looking orb. The second was a Leafeon. His leaves were tipped with pink and his eyes were a silky green.

"Marcus, Lucas, hello and welcome!"

The Leafeon, Marcus, silently looked at the two.

"Hi! It's nice to see you two." Marcus said.

Jirachi was snapping his fingers, pointing to the other contestants. Lucas slowly walked over while Marcus walked over and began avidly conversing.

A Gothorita floated around them and landed softly next to the others.

"U-uh... that was Sophia." Manaphy said, said she didn't have time to welcome Sophia.

The last Pokemon leaping over towards Manaphy. His blue body and orange fins easily proved to be too cute.

"Hello, Legend! How are you?"

"Happy!" the Mudkip jumped on Manaphy.

"I like trains!"

"What?" Jirachi said before he was ran over by a train.

Legend threw a pie at Manaphy's face, which upon impact, locked Manaphy in a cage.

"U-uh... I don't know how you do this... just stand over there" Manaphy pointed to the rest of the contestants. Her tails began to glow as she fires off a Water Pulse, which exploded on impact. She got out of the cage and floated towards the contestants, followed by Jirachi, who had recovered.

Nuregami finally regained consciousness, and shrieked when she saw Yogurt. "Get off of me!" she shouted as she tried to shake him off, while everyone else laughed.

"Hello! Are any of you wondering why you are here?..." Manaphy greeted them.

"I'm preety sure the pamphlet was enough for all of us..." Seralares stated.

"Says the girl who spells pretty wrong..." Said shock.

"How do you spell when you talk?..." It truly puzzled Fern. She saw Blade all alone, and decided to stand next to him.

Lucas stared at the other Eeveelutions, before joining them "... I don't know..."

"MUDKIPZ!"

"Ok! Now, first Jirachi split you into teams!" Everyone groaned, and most of them hoped that they'd stay on a team with a certain someone.

"The first team will be the Luminous Lugias. The team will have Chase as their team captain, and the team will include Adam, Blade, Bree, Chibiusa, Clyde, Crunch, Fern, Jason, Kitti, Lucas, Munch, Narissa, Oleander, Popcorn, Seralares, Sophia and Yogurt. The other team will be the Honorable Ho-ohs. The captain will be Sharp, and the team will include Amaterasu, Claire, Ivan, Legend, Licorice, Lily, Mai-Ling, Marcus, Nephelle, Nova, Noxis, Nuragami, Octillery, Roark, Rosario and Shock" Jirachi explained.

"Now, there are four cabins. The LL Boys, the LL Girls, the HH Boys and the HH Girls. Put your things away, now!" Jirachi demanded as the contestan- victims ran away, not out of fear, but because they wanted to leave from the beginning.

**000**

LL Girls:

All the girls were rushing to put away their things, except Narissa and Kitti. Narissa was busy staring at the sun, squawking time to time, while Kitti walked to the boy's cabin, most likely to flirt with them. The other girls were putting their stuff away.

"So... what do you guys think our first challenge will be like?" said Chibiusa, trying to break the ice.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I'm ready for it!" Bree shouted.

"I hope you know that I don't like you... nothing personal... I don't like any of you..." Sophia said, blandly.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Fern's tail was glowing, and was dangerously close to Sophia. Unusually, she found herself unable to move.

"Girl, calm down... we don't need to argue. What we need is a strategy." Seralares released her Psychic powers off of Fern. "How about an alliance? We're out-numbered by the boys, anyway..." She put her hoof in the middle of them

"Sure!" Chibiusa just didn't want to be out first. She put her paw in

"If we target anyone, I'll make sure you're dead..." Bree's soft and furry hand entered the circle.

"Whatever... what Bree said... just ten times worse." Fern's leafy hand joined the cluster.

By now, they were all looking at Sophia. "What? Why are you looking at me?..."

"Are you going to join or not?..." Seralares said.

Sophia sighed "Sure, whatever."

**000**

**LL:**

**"I honestly feel bad for the girls... they won't know what hit them!" The figure began to laugh**

**"Hey! I didn't even reveal that we had confessionals yet!" Manaphy screamed from outside.**

**"Like I'd care..."**

**000**

Everyone was teleported to a outhouse. It had a smell similar to a Snorlax's armpit, and it was just as dirty too.

"Since SOMEONE wanted to use it before I even introduced it, here's the outhouse! You can get any feelings on your chest out!"

**000**

**LL:**

**"I can't believe I have an alliance already! Maybe I can finally win Oleander's heart with my alliance's help..." Chibiusa looked into the camera, sadly**

**000**

**HH:**

**"Wadddd..." Clover said, unamused.**

**000**

**HH:**

**For the first time, the fur over her right eye is noticeable. "... I probably shouldn't have came here..." *covers cut on arm***

**000**

**LL: **

**"Team captain? Most awesome thing EVER!... plus there's that Mienshao on our team..."**

**000**

**HH:**

**"Why am I on a different team than Popcorn and Yogurt..." Licorice actually looked pretty bummed.**

**000**

**LL:**

**"Magnesium phosphide, hydrochloric acid... sodium chloride? Crunch said, picking up some salt from the floor.**

**000**

**HH:**

**"Let's start this party! YOWWW!" He said, pumped.**

**000**

**LL:**

**"Adam is pretty hot..." Yogurt grinned in the screen, his smile unfaltering.**

**000**

"Now, since you're all ready, it's time to explain your challenge!" Manaphy said. "It's simple. We call it: The Ice Bucket Challenge. Rules are simple, make sure this doesn't happen to you" Jirachi went up to Rosario and poured ice water on her. "Or else you're out! And yes... that counts, Rosario."

Rosario was shivering "F-fuck you..."

"If you get out, your out. Starting in..."

"3..."

"2..."

"A-are you ok?" Mai-Ling ran to Rosairo to tend to her

"1..."

"J-just leave... t-they'll-"

"GO" Manaphy immediately poured the ice water on Mai-Ling.

"And the Ho-ohs are down 2!"

**000**

Jirachi decided to teleport to the top of the cabins, and saw Narissa and Ivan staring into the sun. He silently crawled behind them. He began to pour, but as soon as he did, Ivan took the hit for Narissa and she teleported away right after, neither ever looking at Jirachi.

**LL: 18 HH: 15**

Crunch went back to the outhouse to find the source of the salt he found earlier. As soon as he opened the door, he was cascaded in the water.

"Of course..." he fainted.

**000**

The girls alliance was hiding in their cabin, discussing strategies, and in some cases, talking about boys.

"So... who do you like, Sophie?" Chibiusa said, excited to hear the answer.

"I don't like people at all, why would I ever fall in love?"

"Well... I do have my eye on someone..." Bree said, while all the girl except Sophia showed their interest.

"Is he on our team?"

"I bet I know who it is!"

"Ha, knew it! I knew I wasn't the only one who like someone!"

"Watch it be a girl, I'm telling you!"

"Omg, I bet he has cute eyes!" Jirachi said, sarcastically.

"Of course he does, Jir-" Bree started. Everyone's eyes widened and Sophia and Seralares teleported them away, like planned.

Jirachi teleported them back right after, and poured the water on them

**LL: 12 HH: 15**

Sharp was busy. He, Amaterasu, Roark, Shock and Noxis were in the forest.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sharp said.

"... If it helps"

"Why not"

Shock projected 'I'm in too'

"Yea, then we can party!"

"Good, so I've already made a list of people we should get out first..."

"Surprise!" Manaphy said, with 3 vacuums. Noxis Shock and Amaterasu were caught in the vacuums, as Sharp and Roark got away. Manaphy then poured ice water on them. "You're OUT!"

**000**

Popcorn, though being the fastest one, finally made it to the kitchen. "What were you guys saying?..."

"I think we should have an Eeveelution alliance, so we can make it further." Claire said.

"Who dies and made you boss?" Yogurt retaliated.

"Your pride did" Clair felt satisfied with her comeback. "Now, who's in?..." At first, they all just stared at her.

"... I-i'll do it... if you insist it's just for us to stay..." Lucas said.

"Can't like broski join and not do the same."

"I agree with Yogurt." Popcorn said.

"... Ok... only cause my brothers did." Licorice stared.

"Great, then lets-" At this moment, Manaphy poured water on top of Espeon. The other Eevvelutions ran immediately, with Popcorn being the fastest. Unluckily for him, Manaphy teleported right in front of him and poured. She smiled at him then teleported away.

"Dang it..."

**LL: 11 HH: 11**

Munch saw the Eeveelutions run out of the kitchen. "They'll never check it twice, trust me." Munch ran into the kitchen with three other figures.

"... I'm in" Jason said.

"I never even got to that part, but okay! Who else is going to join the alliance?..." He stared at Oleander and Clyde.

"Sure..." Clyde didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Of course dudes!" Oleander shouted. "You don't think that... they may of-"

"Heard that? Of course!" Jirachi said, blocking the entrance.

**LL: 7 HH: 11**

Licorice ran into the girl's bathroom to hide, and, surprising to her, all the girls from her team were there, along with Kitti.

"Uh... don't you think we should not be all in the same place?" Lily suggested.

"I'm admiring myself" Nuregami said.

"I'm fluffing myself" Said Nephelle.

"I'm just chillin'..."

"Same as Nova" said Kitti.

Licorice, Clover and Lily shrugged, and left.

"You know... maybe they were right..."

"Maybe they were..." Manaphy said.

**LL: 6 HH: 8**

Narissa teleported herself, along with Marcus, Ivan and Clover in front of Jirachi.

"Nice suicide, Narissa" Jirachi ice watered them, while Marcus smiled at Narissa.

Clover felt uncomfortable. "Waddd..." she said, breaking the silence.

**000**

**HH:**

**"The Psychic is going down!" Marcus said, angrily.**

**000**

**LL: 5 HH: 5**

Legend was playing in the water when Lily ran towards him.

"I LIKE TRAINS"

"Wha-" She began before she was ran over by a train, just before Manaphy appeared.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" He threw a pie at the ground, which caused a smokescreen. Once the smoke cleared up, Sharp was in Legend's place.

**LL: 5 HH: 3**

Adam and Chase were talkng about life... and stuff... until Yogurt and Lucas got there.

"Oh, hey Yogurt." Adam greeted him.

"Hey~" Yogurt growled and rubbed his ribbons around him again. This time, Adam gave him a look, which caused Yogurt to stop.

"Wait, what was his name again?" Chase said, pointing at Lucas. "He really doesn't talk much." Lucas' pupils widened as he ran away from them.

"WAIT! I didn't mean to scare you!..."

"Well... I did..."

**LL: 2 HH: 3**

Lily and Licorice were running from Jirachi, who was chasing them like a mad man. They ran into the outhouse and locked the door. Knocking could be heard.

"Let me in!"

"Never! Why would we ever let you in!" Lily said.

"Fine... I'll go in myself..." Jirachi teleported in the outhouse. Both of the girls screamed. Jirachi happily poured ice water on their heads and teleported out. Lily noticed that Licorice was a lot more pale after than she usually was.

"Hey, Licorice, you ok? Lily asked, concerned.

"Huh?... oh, yea... I'm fine... I got to go see you!" she rushed out of the confessionals, leaving a confused Absol.

**000**

**HH:**

**"What's her problem? I hope she knows that I'll keep her secret..." Lily said, looking down.**

**LL: 2 HH: 1**

Legend appeared next to Lucas, who happened to be crying.

"uh... ohai dere, r u ok ;c?"

Upon seeing Legend, he wiped away his tears. "Hey Legend... I'm fine..."

"no, ur nawt plz tel me trut or lurne hao 2 li atlest."

"Fine... well... there's this-" Lucas stopped as he heard a twig break. The two Pokemon turned in the direction of the snap.

"If I were you two, I'd start running..." Manaphy said, smiling and giggling.

They both began running, of course Lucas being the faster one.

"Hey, wait up!" Legend said, noticing Manaphy was gaining on them, and that Lucas was faster than him. Lucas turned around to see if Legend was okay, when he tripped and badly hurt his leg.

"Augggh... wait, what the?" He said, looking at the green object he tripped over "What is that?..." he poked it, and Blade jumped out of fetal position.

"Is it over?" Blade said, right before Manaphy poured water on both of them.

"It is now, the Ho-ohs WIN! Congrats on winning the first challenge! Lugias, I'll be seeing you at the campfire..."

**000**

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony. You will vote once for the person you believe should go, and once you're eliminated, you can not return, EVER! Even better, If you lose, you have to ride the Missile to Loserdom" Jirachi laughed. "Now, It's time to place your votes!"

**000**

**"I think Blade should go... he totally did nothing and cost us the win..." Lucas touches his leg and winces.**

**000**

**"The girls and I have already decided to vote off who got out first, and that would be Crunch..." Seralares shakes off excess water from earlier. "Stupid challenge..."**

**000**

**"Narissa kinda did turn herself in... I know she also brought people from the other team, but couldn't she have done just that without turning herself in?..." Yogurt smiled. "By the way, HI MOM!"**

**000**

"If you do not recieve a Pokedoll, you will be eliminated, and can never, ever return... but for fun, this time, I'll read out the votes" Jirachi gave an evil smile. If I call your name, I'll toss you your Pokedoll."

"Chase, Chibiuse, Bree, Clyde, Fern, Jason and Munch" He said, chucking the Pokedolls. Munch's hit him in the face and he fainted. "Oh, by the way, about three of these babies are full of steel" Everyone began groaning. "Love you too."

"Oleander, Adam, Popcorn, Kitti, Seralares, Yogurt and Sophia" He chucked the dolls again. Adam got the steel Pokedoll, but caught it and crushed it by the time it got to him anyway.

He looked around. "All four of you got votes. Lucas, you could of won for your team-"

"Really?... someone voted me?..." Lucas was puzzled.

Jirachi sighed. "Fine, take your dumb Pokedoll... you only got 1 vote." The Pokedoll slammed into his face with a "_clang_" before he fainted._  
><em>

"Crunch, you were out first on your team... Narissa, you turned yourself in during a challenge... and Blade, you really don't do much and you caused the loss for your team... Narissa, your safe." He chucked the Pokedoll at her face, which bounced off slightly. She didn't feel it, or care. She was too busy staring at the moon.

"Crunch, Blade, one of you is going home tonight."

Crunch looked somewhat nervous, but Blade looked like a mess, he drooped his head in defeat, but took a glance at Fern. "... and you will never, ever, EVER-"

"WE GET IT" Sophia screeched.

"... Fine... Crunch, you're eliminated." Blade almost collapsed in happiness.

"What!? Me over the guy who caused us to lose!? The guy who sits in fetal position all day!?"

"Yup"

"Whatever... this show is stupid, anyway."

**000**

**"Do I think I was eliminated fairly, no. Am I rooting for anyone, no, but as long as that stupid lizard doesn't win, I'll be fine..."**

**000**

**HH:**

**"I kinda feel bad for Crunch... I kind of gave the girls the idea that we should vote for him, only so they wouldn't vote off Blade..." she smiled a bit.**

**000**

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Crunch said, strapped and secured to a missile.

"Oh, it's just he Missile to Loserdom..." Jirachi smiled a bit.

"THIS IS INSANE, THIS CAN'T BE LEGAL!"

"But it is... any last words?"

"Well... yea, I just want to say- AHHH!" Jirachi sighed in happiness as he watched Crunch fly into the sky.

**000**

HH:

"Wooo!" Noxis said, right before back-flipping into a pool.

"Wadd..." Clover said.

"Cut the crap, we all know you know how to speak." Licorice said.

"Whatever..." Clover waddled back inside, where Nephelle and Nuregami were.

"And It's all due to Legend!" Sharp said, raising his drink.

"Yea!"

"Woot!"

"Give it up!"

"Thanks o3o..." Legend threw a pie at Amaterasu's face, which started beeping.

"Of course..." he responded, right before it blew up.

"Hey, nice job, little man!" Marcus said, patting his back, somewhat roughly.

**000**

**"I know an annoying little fish I want gone." Marcus said**

**000**

Rosario ran up to Mai-Ling. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Yea?... What's up?" Mai-Ling asked.

"What you did during the challenge... was really nice of you... I don't know why you did it."

"No problem, it's just because... you're a really... nice Pokemon!" she chuckled.

Rosario began to blush a little bit "Thanks. Wanna dance?"

"Why not?" Mai-Ling smiled at Rosario.

**000**

"Hey..."

"Sharp?" Lily asked.

"Yea... I'm sorry... I'm telling you I never knew how you felt..."

"I don't want to hear it"

"It's not like I was trying to get into juvie, Lily!" Blade screamed.

"But you did anyway!" She retorted. "Look, I think it's best if we stop talking for a while."

"How would that help!? I feel... like I'm dying without you... I love you... please!"

"Just... go away..." Lily said as she ran away

Little did they know, everyone's favorite pink cat was watching.

**000**

**"Lily is pushing Sharp away... interesting..."**

**000**

**Woot! Finally finished! Ice bucket challenge... challenge? I'm sorry if I portrayed anyone's OC(s) wrong! Also, I made Blade more timid than described only for development, so don't worry! A challenge that doesn't involve... massive pain or a cliff! And looks like the little pit ant takes the Missile of Loserdom... Who's did you think was the best in this chapter, vote on my profile page! Also, I know some characters like Octillery barely got screen time, but don't worry, that will change o3o.**

**Post-Note: Crunch actually was going to be involved with an alliance of underdogs, but that was scraped and instead, he takes the docks first.**

**Also, 4 alliances already? This just got interesting!**

**Major question!: Should I keep doing chapters like this *It took me a day...* or make one episode a week, so I can make every chapter have the maximum juiciness from every character?**

**Crunch: Review! Or I'll bite you! **


	3. Episode 2: Love, Hate and War

**With another lack of pre-notes, I introduce to you, episode two! Also, I was gonna show a sneak peak of this episode, but I decided against it. Also, I apologize for Manaphy's kindliness, but she won't be like that for long. Explanation below **

**000**

After the party that the Ho-ohs started, which by the way, was awesome, everyone went to sleep... well, like almost no one did.

**000**

The temperature was nice, not too cold, but breezy. It was the kind of chilling warmth she liked, though her eyes never trailed off of the moon.

"..." she stood in silence, never faltering. She raised both of her wings, and let out a loud screech, before talking. "Why are you here?"

"I'm... sorry Narissa... I just... needed time to be by myself..."

"Talk to her..."

"What? What do you mean!?"

"I feel it. You can't conceal your feelings. Let them blossom into something more. Show her who you really are."

"..." He jumped away, leaving Narissa and the moon alone.

**000**

"Hey, wait up!" Legend said, right before he Tackled Lucas in the back, which in turn caused Lucas to glow.

"Wha-what is happening!?" Lucas freaked out "I can't evolve, I'm fully evolved!" A flash so bright emitted from Lucas, Legend had to cover his eyes. When it cleared up, he saw Lucas still as a Leafon like before, and also herd 'Derp!' from the distance. "..."

"..."

"So, you were saying, Legend?"

"Tell mee! I know there's something in your head!" He shouted, while the words he said escaped from his mouth, in Mandarin.

"Legend, buzz off... find someone else to play with..." The Leafeon's ears drooped as he sadly walked to a forest clearing and fell asleep.

"... Ok o3o" Legend flew away, hitting Narissa, and she ended up falling off the roof of the cabin.

**000**

The small Mudkip found Octillery playing in the water, and he smiled. Flying above him, he launched pancakes (Where does he get these things?) and dropped them from over-head.

"Meh... whatever..." as Octillery ate one.

"Hey, why is your name Octillery?..." Legend asked the Octillery.

"Because... I was... to lazy to have a name" he slouched and splashed in the water, very lazily.

"..." Legend teleported away.

**000**

"Licorice, what do you think I should do?" Lily asked, confiding in Licorice.

"I don't know... but I don't think you should trust him... I mean, if he was able to do that, he probably wasn't thinking about you. He's selfish."

"Yea..."

**000**

Sharp was in a forest clearing, along with Amaterasu, Shock and Noxis.

"Ok guys" he started while pulling out a scroll, unraveling it. "I have a list of how we would target people on our team." He showed it to everyone. The list was as follows:

**Ivan  
>Octillery<br>Marcus  
>Nuregami<br>**Clover**  
>Legend<br>Rosario  
>Mai-Ling<br>Licorice**

"Why in that order?" Noxis said.

"Well... Ivan is a HUGE threat... as much as I'd like Narissa out more, I have no power over that. Octillery... does nothing, and he won't win being like that as long as I'm here. Marcus... I don't trust him... he's a bit creepy... Nuregami is just flat-out annoying. Clover doesn't even choose to speak, though I;m not sure what she's capable of... Legend is so annoying... I'd want to get rid of him faster, but we need a water type, and I want Octillery and Nuregami out first... Rosario seems like she has potential, but we'll have to wait, same with Mai-Ling. Licorice... I have nothing against her except that we already have 5 Dark-Types on our team..."

"You don't trust me?... Aw that sucks..."

Everyone turned around to face Marcus, who was feigning sadness.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to discover your little sorority..." Marcus said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Blade retorted, obviously upset.

"Well... I want in this alliance... keep me safe, and I'll keep your secret safe" Marcus smiled.

Amaterasu, Noxis and Shock all looked at Sharp, who sighed. "Fine... whatever..."

"What's this?" Marcus took the scroll. "Tisk, tisk... you have your priorities wrong..."

"What do you mean?!"

"I'm saying... you should probably go like this... Ivan, Octillery, Roasrio, Clover, Licorice, Legend, Nephelle, Nuregami and Lily." Sharp perked up at the sound of Lily's name.

"We can't vote off Lily!"

"Why not? We only need one Dark-Type... Also, about Rosario..." Marcus smiled deviously and he whispered something into their ears.

"Wait, where's Roark?" Amaterasu stated.

**000**

**HH:**

**"This got too serious... I want out" Noxis said, sighing.**

**000**

**HH:**

**"Great... I think I just lost my alliance to a maniac... or a psychopath..." Sharp didn't even look into the camera.**

**000**

**HH:**

**"Stupid beetle... try something funny and I'll burn that stupid metal horn right before you, Marcus." Amaterasu smiled.**

**000**

**HH: **

**"They're lucky... heh... heh... heh..."**

**000**

Roark was busy Slashing at trees. Of course, ever so typically, he hears a twig snap. "Who's there?"

"Chill out, It's just me..." Nova flew over to him "Whatcha' doin'?"

"Training..." he said before finally slashing down the tree.

"You call that training?" she fired a Draco Meteor at a nearby tree, which got crushed in one hit, then, the meteor exploded creating a small crater of burnt trees.

"Bragging much?"

"Only cause you want me too." She flew away. He blushed a bit as he continued to Slash the trees.

**000**

"Why are we meeting in the lunchroom?" Jason sweat-dropped.

"Because it's our hideout!" Munch was stuffing his face with pie. "Who made this, it's SO good!"

At that moment, Legend flew into through the kitchen window. "Meee!"

"What flavor is this?..."

"Pie flavor" Munch exploded and fainted, and Legend flew away.

"Okay then... Oleander, Clyde, I need you guys to try your best!" Jason said

"But... I'm always distracted by the booty..." Oleander said.

"Never... let the booty blind-side you."

"..." Clyde watched.

**000**

"Wadd..." Clover was just... standing there.

**000**

Chase and Adam were talking in the woods together with Bree.

"So I just walked up to the tree and it fell like a toothpick!" Bree exclaimed.

"You want to test that?" Chase pointed to a tree

"Naw... that's like five miles away!"

"Bree, It's like 10 feet..." Adam laughed his hearty laugh. "Adam, show her how it's done!"

Adam rose up, ran at the tree, charging up. The impact that the tree received was so massive, the tree actually flew into the tree behind it, then both fell.

Clapping was heard. "Well done... you make yourself so attractive when you do things like that." Kitti said with a smile.

"How are you clapping when you're quadrupled?..." Chase was puzzled.

"Out of all the stupid things in this chapter, you single me clapping out!?" Kitti exclaimed.

"FOURTH WALL!"

Bree was laughing at Chase.

"What?"

"You're such a nerd, Chase."

"A nerd?... Then you must be a... dorable!" Chase said, picking her up and swinging her around, before they both fell. The two were both laughing, both unaware that the other likes them.

"The cutest thing I ever saw today..." They all looked towards the sorce of the sarcastic voice.

"I almost forgot Kitti was here... I got this guys." Adam ran towards Kitti, who was too fast for him to catch, so she fled. Not too long after she left...

"Hey Bree and Chase! Oh... hello Adam." Yogurt said with a smile.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bree asked.

"Obviously Yogurt likes him..." Lucas responded. Though Yogurt and Lucas aren't related, they almost instantly became best friends.

"Well, beat it, he isn't interested in a fags like you." Bree stated. Chase said nothing and just watched.

"Is this true?..." Yogurt asked.

"... Yea..." Adam said.

"Oh... ok... lets go Lucas..."

**000**

The girls alliance were all in their cabin.

"I kinda feel bad for Crunch..." Fern said.

"Why?" Chibiusa started. "He kinda kept your boyfriend in the game c:"

All the girls laughed, excluding Sophia.

"So, Sophia, back to a conversation we already had..." Seralares said.

"I told you already, I don't like anyone..."

"Not even... Lucas? He's pretty cute." Fern said.

"Or Jason?" Chibiusa suggested.

"How about Adam?"

"Chase?..."

"I bet you he's on the other team!"

"Then it HAS to be Roark!"

"Noxis?"

Sophia sighed.

**000**

**"I think these girls don't know what 'I don't like anyone' means..." the Gothorita sighed.**

**000**

Nephelle and Nuregami were walking together.

"Nephelle, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Nephelle said.

"I like you. You're the only person here that understands me... you're pretty cool. As a bonus, you're so beautiful." Nephelle was blushing like a tomato berry after that.

"I like you too, Nuregami... wanna go out after the challenge today, to... I dunno, watch the stars?..."

Nuregami was shocked. Nephelle LIKED her, like, in that way!

"Nephelle, I-i don't like girls like that! I'm so sorry... we can still be best friends, right?"

Nephelle looked down, unsatisfied. "Yea... I'm sorry Nuri..."

"Cheer up! Please don't be so down when you're around me..." Nuregami stared into her eyes.

Nephelle smiled. "Fine."

**000**

The Eeveelutions were sitting down. They didn't know it, but by now, they were the only ones up... well... Legend was up too, but he was somewhere fighting a creeper in space or something.

"Well, that's all guys" Claire smiled.

"Well, c'ya later guys!" Popcorn ran to his cabin, in a blur.

"We're going to get going, night Lucas." Yogurt said, as he left with Licorice and Claire. Lucas went to a forest clearing, circled around a bit before settling down, and began to lull off. The forest was his favorite place to sleep. He never been an indoors person anyways.

About a half hour later, Legend teleported on top of Lucas, and laid down on Lucas, before going to sleep. Lucas opened his eyes, and looked up to see Legend sleeping on him. He smiled and went back to sleep.

**000**

The Female Ho-oh's cabin was silent, eveyone was sound asleep, and no noise peeped about. It was the perfect sleeping environment. However, In the Female Lugia's cabin, someone was restless...

"No... please... come back... I..." she began "Help!" she screeched, before being woken up by Sophia.

"Fern, are you ok?"

"Heh, you actually have feelings, pretty funny."

"Just cause I act emotionless doesn't mean I'm not. We all know that. Now, tell me what happened."

Fern was absolutely shocked. Had Sophia just tell her to tell her her PERSONAL FEELINGS? "Why should I tell you?..."

Sophia sighed. "I have a friend... Ren the Caterpie..."

"What? Someone actually likes you?..."

She sighed again. "Everyone says she's... invisible... but she's always with me."

"Wait, what?..." Fern never heard of a Psychic with a mental disorder!

"Ren... treats me like a person. She somehow picks me up when I am down..."

"What is your point?" Fern yelled.

"Do you not deserve a person to pick you up, too?..." To this, Fern saddened due to the fact she just yelled at someone who sincerely wanted to help. "Just forget this ever happened... I guess you don't care about me enough either..." Sophia went back into her bunk and fell asleep, leaving Fern feeling torn.

That night, Fern wasn't able to go to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how she treated Sophia. She didn't act so cynical and mean because she was just a cruel person, she must be acting like that to cover up her true feelings... one half of Fern felt angry with herself, one half was sad for Sophia and the the last half was stuck on him.

"That's... not possible... you can't have one and a half of your mind working..." Seralares was staring at her, confused.

"Go back to sleep!" Fern snapped. Seralares shrugged, before going back to sleep.

She didn't know what to do about Sophia... so she decided to take a walk.

By the light outside, it was a little before sunrise. She walked around in the forest and saw two familiar green Pokemon, along with one little-

"DERPY FISHE"

How dare you cut off the author? Shame on you... I should eliminate you right now! Lucky... anyways... Fern walked up towards them slowly.

"I don't know Lucas... I mean, sure, Narissa told me to talk to her, but what should I do?... I'm not a social butterfly..."

"Well... I think you should talk to her too. Express your feelings, not for her, but for you. You can't just be so cautious all the time, sometimes you just have to be free from yourself..." Lucas said, petting Legend, who was asleep on his lap. He quickly woke up.

"How am I sleeping on your lap when you stand on four legs?"

"Legend... just let it happen..." Legend went back to sleep on Lucas' lap.

"Hey, so who's that girl you two were talking about?" Fern walked over.

"U-uhhh..." Lucas was basically confused to what he should say. "You shouldn't hear it from me. Probably you should hear him say it..."

Blade, however, was currently in fetal position, again.

"Hey, Blade..." she touched him and he shivered. " U-uh... I'm sorry... so, who's that girl?" She waited a while, not getting an answer. "I-i'm sorry..." She said as she began to walk away.

Blade, however, unraveled. "No, come back!"

She did as he said, and the three of them sat and watched the sun rise, while Legend snored, subtly though.

"Beautiful..." Fern said "It's so beautiful..."

"It's almost as beautiful as you..." Fern was shocked. Blade was also shocked. "Eukaryotic cells!"

Fern face-palmed.

"Ugghhh... what's happening?..."

"Nothing Legend..." Lucas smiled at him.

"Well then... PIE!" Legend threw pie at their faces. They rubbed the pie out of their eyes and they were in front of Manaphy and Jirachi, with the other contestants.

"Wha!"

"But!"

"Huh?"

"More like finally! We can start!" Manaphy said. "Jirachi!"

Jirachi teleported everyone into a pair of bleachers.

"Wait, what's the challenge!?" Fern said.

"Ugh... late people... fine, I'll tell you. The challenge is simple. Manaphy will ask a question that at least one of you will know, because it will be targeting one or more of you specifically. If someone pushes a buzzer and guesses the camper that it targets, they will be safe. The campers who it targets can also turn their selves in for the team. If ANYONE guesses wrong, you have to pick two people on YOUR team to dunk, and if you get it right, as a bonus, you get to dunk an opponent. Whichever team h loses all their members first, loses! By the way, there are Eelectross in there. MANAPHY, SOAK, NOW!" Manaphy used Soak on everyone. "Is everything understood?" Jirachi said?

"Yes" Everyone said

"Better be... Manaphy, you can begin!"

Manaphy coughed into her fist a little, fixed her voice, and shuffled her cards. The first question came up: "Who here at least has SOMEWHAT of an interest in the same gender?"

Yogurt smiled, he knew he was gay, so he tried to press his buzzer, but...

_bzzt_

"Popcorn pressed it first!" Manaphy chuckled.

"Yogurt"

"Correct! Who do you wish to dunk?..."

Popcorn knew the answer before he even pressed the buzzer. Only one person was a major threat. "Ivan"

Ivan was dunked, and everyone could see the Eelectross stinging him. Everyone cringed, not for Ivan, but for the Eelectross, who decided to no longer sting him.

_bzzt_

"Yogurt" Manaphy said.

Yogurt had a thought, if he asked about Adam, he could know for sure, though it meant he was risking elimination. Oh well, he really wanted to know. "Adam?..."

Everyone on the team stared at Yogurt like he was crazy, except Adam and Chase, who exchanged worried looks.

"Correct!" Everyone gasped, as Adam hung his head lowly. "And your going to dunk?..."

Yogurt looked at the other team. He really wanted revenge on Nuregami for being annoying, but "Bree"

"But she's on your team."

"You never said which team we had to dunk from." Yogurt smiled/lied.

Bree stared at him like he was crazy and as if he betrayed her. She fell in the tank and immediately began screaming for help. Everyone couldn't help but to watch.

**000**

**"I'm so gonna kill him."**

**000**

"That must hurt..."

"Yea..."

_bzzt_

This time, it was Nuregami.

"Uh... Nephelle?..." She said, staring at Nephelle with a look that read 'I'm sorry'

"Correct! Choose who to dump!"

"The fag"

Yogurt glared at her before falling, and suffering the same fate as Bree. Both were screaming like crazy.

**000**

**"I'm so gonna kill her."**

**000**

_bzzt_

"Popcorn again!"

"Lucas?..."

"Correct! Wh-" Manaphy was cut off

"Nuregami"

She fell, not before cursing Popcorn out.

_bzzt_

"Popcorn again!"

"Uhhh... Lily?"

"Wrong" The Lugias groaned. "Choose two people."

"Uh... Oleander and Clyde?..."

"Seriously... WHY!?"

"..."

Both of them were dunked, Oleander was having a full-blown panic attack while Clyde stared at the Eelectross sting Oleander.

_bzzt_

"Seralares!"

"Educated guess: Oleander, Legend and Licorice."

"2/3, dunk 3 people, and you will be dunked too, new rule to play with, have fun and say hi to the Eelectross for me!"

"Uh... Sharp and Marcus... and Munch?...

Both Lily and Claire looked at Sharp at the same time, worried for him. Marcus silently cursed to himself, Munch looked scared out of his mind.

"Jason, help me!" He said right before he fell.

Seralares sighed, before getting dunked.

"What the heck? There's more?" Claire said before pressing her buzzer.

_bzzt_

"Claire!"

"Everyone except me?..."

"Wrong. Choose someone to dunk with you."

Claire immediately glared at Lily. "Lets see... Lily" Claire smirked at her.

"What the hell, Claire!" Lily got out right before she fell.

"Ha... bitch deserved it." Claire said.

"You know that you're getting dunked too, right?..."

"Oh... I forgot about that..." She said. "... Aren't you gonna dunk me?..."

Manaphy, however, was slamming the button repeatedly with all her might before they saw and heard Claire fall in. "The... button was broken..."

_bzzt_

"Mai-Ling"

"Rosario"

"Who to dunk?..."

"Adam!" Mai-Ling didn't like him, because she reminded her of someone specific...

Adam shrugged right before he fell. As soon as one of the Eelectross stung him, he delivered a DynamicPunch right to its face, and that started the whole side-show of Adam beating up the poor eels.

"Ouch... that had to hurt..."

_bzzt_

"Rosairo" Manaphy addressed her.

"Mai-Ling" She said.

"Correct! Now, which Lugia is being dunked?..."

"Kitti"

Kitti looked at the water below her in horror. She was a cat. Water and cats don't mix. As soon as she hit the water, she began to shriek and hiss.

"Well... we're finally done that... kinda feels like half the cast is bi... :I" Manaphy said. "Next question! Who here has an imaginary friend?"

Everyone was discussing. Surely, there wasn't anyone crazy like that in the cast. Who could it-

_bzzt_

"Sophia" Manaphy said, addressing her like she did to everyone.

"Me" Everyone gasped and gawked. They all stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm... not... CRAZY!" Sophia used her psychic powers to fling everyone back a bit, though everyone held on.

"Um... she can choose one person from the other team." Manaphy said, slightly further away.

"Roark"

Roark cursed himself in his head before falling into the water. Normally, he's be immune to Eelectross, but since Manaphy used Soak... lets just say he was luck Adam was there.

"Who actually was born intergender?..."

_bzzt_

"Legend?"

"Pancaik!" He launched a pancake at Manaphy.

"Uh... no. Choose someone."

"Can I choose Jirachi?..." Legend said.

"Sure"

"WHAT THE FUCK, MANAPHY!?" she tossed him into the tank as he screamed in pain. Legend fell too, but he was just swimming around.

"Ok... Who here has actually-

**000**

**Side-Note: Omg... this is getting annoying... I'ma just say *insert montage here* and call it a day...***

**"You can't do that... finish for the LULZ!" Legend said**

**... Fine, I'll try...**

**000**

is shiny?"

_bzzt_

Shock's central eye lit up 'Easy, the shinies currently in the competition are: Sharp, Lucas, Octillery, who is so lazy and hard to look at that we all ignore him and never even realized that he's shiny, and Licorice. Fern is more of a miscalculation?...'

"Hey!" Fern glared.

At this notice, Licorice sighed and peeled off the yellow tape on her body, revealing the wispy blue circles.

"Who do you choose?"

"Sophia"

She glared at him angrily, before being dunked.

"Ok, we need to get him OUT!"

"NEW RULE: If you get a question right, you can choose 2, and 1 if your wrong (you will be eliminated yourself too). How many contestants are currently in the game?"

_bzzt  
><em>

"Jolteon!"

"35"

"Correct, you're gonna choose?..."

"Amaterasu and Shock"

"Of friggin' course" The ornament, who fell into the water, despite being weak to it, didn't give any craps, so he felt no pain.

Shock just plopped into the water... and did nothing...

...

...

...

...

Everyone was staring at Manaphy. "Why are you looking at me?..."

"We need a new question..."

"Oh! I'll make this easy to get it over with. Name a species of Pokemon who is competing in this show and it'll count. Just tell us who takes the dunk"

_bzzt_

"Kitti?..."

"Liepard" the Liepard referencing to herself.

"Well, I guess that counts... who loses?..."

"The Ho-ohs..."

"Wait... WHAT?" Sharp looked at her angrily.

"She asked me who loses... and it's you guys..."

"Looks like there was a loophole... but rules are rules, she's right! One of you will be going home!"

"That's not fair! I'm confused!" Sharp said, standing with his soaking wet team mates.

Legend hopped out of the tank. "Confused!" As he said the work, the letters began to appear above the team, almost in a type-writer fashion. After the '!' was 'typed', the word confused literally crushed them.

**000**

"Welcome, stupid Pokemon. I would explain the rules to you but the viewers already know, so if you REALLY need to know, just read the previous chapter..."

"FOURTH WALL!"

"Seriously, where does that come from?..." Jirachi asked.

**000**

**"Obviously I'm going to be voting that annoying skank who's all over Sharp..." Claire grinned**

**000**

**"I already know the one leaving is the bitch who got me dunked even though we're on the SAME TEAM." Lily was raged.**

**000**

**"Probably time to get rid of a threat. Good thing he was out first cause the other team was scared of him"**

**000**

**"Waddd..."**

**000**

"If I call you name, it means your safe. Other-wise..." Jirachi cringed. "Anyways. The first few safe are Chase, Noxis, Shock, Licorice, Roark, Nova and... Legend!" He tossed the Pokedolls to each of them. Legend ate his as soon as it touched him, on the other hand, one blew up in the face of the laughing froggy. "Oh yea, I love to miss with 'em sometimes..."

"You wait until now to tell us this?..."

"Wadd?"

"Un-fucking-believable"

"Can I file a law-suit?..."

"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP" Legend said

Everyone flopped on the ground before getting up.

"Lets go to my mom's house. She's a Samurott, and she's awesome!" Legend threw a pie on the ground, which caused a smoke screen. Everyone was coughing until the smoke cleared up. What Clover saw that day, she will always remember. The first crazy thing was that they were in a beautiful cave. The walls glistened, almost as if they reflected images. There was a crystal-clear lake int he middle of the cavern, and they all looked around immediately.

"Legend, is that you? I told you to never return home!" They were so busy, none of them noticed Legend teleported back without them. "Oh, are you friends of Legend?..." They all turned to the source of the voice and gasped and gawked. The Samurott Legend talked about was actually a Suicune.

**000**

"So, you basically teleported all my contestants where?"

"Home o3o"

Jirachi sighed as he teleported all the Ho-ohs back. Each and every one had a look of pure awe. "Whatever you saw can't be that great, I mean, it's Legend's mother... I mean, she's a Samurott, It's not like she's... a Suicune or something"

No one answered him.

"Fine, also safe are Amaterasu, Rosario, Marcus, Nephelle, Mai-Ling, Clover and Nuregami."

He threw the Pokedolls at the non-responcive Pokemon. Even after two of them exploded on Amaterasu and Clover.

"Octillery, your safe too..."

"Oh, okay, yay!" He caught his Pokedoll.

"AT LEAST HE SAYS SOMETHING, GOD!" Jirachi yelled, snapping everyone out of their trance.

"What happened?..." Licorice asked

"Bottom three. Lily, to be honest, you have no reason here." Lily smiled as she caught her Pokedoll.

"Ivan... you were the first one out, and people could consider you a threat. Not only are you a dark type with psychic abilities, you know Hypnosis. Claire, you kind of got Lily out, even though she was on the same team as you... the final Pokedoll... goes to..."

Claire was looking nonchalant, almost as if she knew it couldn't be her, and while Ivan tried to be the same, one could see the fears in his eyes.

...

...

...

...

"Hi mom"

...

...

..

.

..

...

...

... .

... . ..

... . .

...

...

o.o

.o.

.o.o.

o.o.o

(o_o)

(o_o)

"Claire" She wipes a sweat drop from her forehead. "Ivan, your time is up." He looked down, ashamed of himself. He didn't live up to his potential. He really couldn't blame his team though.

**000**

**"Do I think it was too early? Yes... but as long as Narissa is here, I'll be content."**

**000**

"Ivan!" Narissa ran up to him.

"You knew" Ivan looked at her.

"... Yes. You knew I knew, but you know I can not interfere with the future..."

He looked down.

"Stop that... I'll win this for us." Narissa looked him in the eyes. "Stay strong".

He smiled a weak smile. Then Claire came up to the scene. "See you later, loser!~" Jirachi set off the missile and he was gone. Just like that, Narissa's love was thrown away to a far distance.

_"You surely knew that when you said 'stay strong', you were talking to yourself. Heed your own word, Narissa..."_

**000**

The Eeveelution clan reported back at their hangout. Clair was there, and she gave them all sad looks.

"What's up?..." Licorice said, concerned.

"I-i... my mind's not clear right now... for now... we're breaking up."

"Wait, what?"

"We can still be friends though... got to go, see ya!" Claire ran off.

**000**

**"Weird?... I might as well see what Claire is up to" Popcorn said.**

**000**

Lucas was splitting up from the rest of the eeveelutions. He ran to the beach, knowing that a certain someone would be there.

"You know, I'm aware you're not just all fun and games." Lucas nudged Legend.

"Yea... I know..."

"What's up, you seemed troubled?" Lucas asked.

"I just miss home..." Legend looked down.

"Legend, as long as I'm around, you'll always be home."

Legend perked up and ran into Lucas for a hug, though he accidentally caused the song 'Serperior' to start playing (Out of mid-air, may I mind you)

"My Serperior dope, my Serperior dope~..."

This was cue, as Legend and Lucas began dancing.

**000**

Yogurt, on the other hand, was busy seeing a special fighting type.

"So, you're more than what comes to the mind, right?"

"Yogurt... if you want to hear you're cute then fine, you're cute... but... UGH" Adam violently snapped a tree. His nostrils were flared and his veins almost looked like electrocardiogram. Yogurt didn't know what to do, he was paralyzed. He just stood there and stared at Adam in fear.

"Yogurt..." He reached to comfort the fairy but Yogurt just panicked and began to run away.

Adam sat there, alone, drawing in the soil with his finger. "Why can't I be normal?"

**000**

Octillery was poking Clover. Any time he poked her, she'd go "Waddd". He found it pretty amusing.

"Waddd"

"Waddd"

"Waddd..."

"STOP IT" Clover fired a volley of Razor Leafs at him then left.

**000**

Nephelle and Nuregami were all alone together.

"Nephelle, we're best friends, right?"

"Of course. No one I'd rather be with!~" the Altaria answered with glee.

"I have something... important to tell you... I never told anyone else because no one would ever talk to me..." Nuregami explained.

"I don't see why that is so when your so beautiful." Both of the girls laughed, but Nuregami's was much more forced. She couldn't focus while she had a specific topic she needed to release.

**000**

**"Oh my god... I think Nuri needs me more than ever!" Nephelle exclaimed, after hearing Nuregami's story**

**000**

Jason, Clyde, Munch and Oleander met in the kitchen again.

"Munch, I think we need a strategy... if we're gonna last in this game." Jason said

"Okay... who has any ideas?"

Oleander raised his hand, and Munch called on him "Do nothing, it has always worked in every TPI."

"Best answer ever!"

"..." Clyde just watched.

In the back, Jason face-palmed.

**000**

**"I love Munch but sometimes he says the most stupid things..."**

**000**

"Heard that Jason, out strategy is to do nothing."

"Munch, lets just try to do our hardest in the challenges..." Jason sighed.

"..." Clyde's eyes began to shimmer a hint of pink.

"Uh... what does that mean?..." Oleander asked.

As if on cue, his eyes began to roll back into his head, and all three of them tensed up. His ears began to rise. They saw every horrific part, his eyes were in his ears. His eyes were just looking at them, the veins made his eyes a maze and he looked fresh out of a horror movie.

"Boo"

"AHHH!" They all ran out as Clyde laughed by him self, before returning back to stoic Clyde.

**000**

"Where is Fern?" Sophie asked.

"She's somewhere... most likely, gettin' it on." Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Yea, I'm proud of her." Seralares said.

"... Me too..." Sophia said, softly, but the cabin was quiet enough for someone to hear it from outside.

"Oh my gosh... did she just-"

"I know, it makes NO SENSE!"

"Eek! This is SO weird!"

"It just got real in here!"

"This escalated quickly!"

Chibiusa walked around to the back of Sophia.

"Oh my god" she pointed "look at that butt."

"What?..." Seralares was confused.

"I don't even know..." Chibiusa looked down.

**000**

"As you can see, my list is going in perfect order so far, we got rid of the biggest threat's boyfriend." Marcus said.

"Chill your nips, it was one elimination, and we're lucky the other team got him out because otherwise we'd be suspicious voting him. Plus, we don't acyually need you here..." Amaterasu said, fed up.

"Amate-" Sharp was just about to put him into his place just before he was cut off.

"Oh, little Christmas tree decor, why don't you go hang yourself, pun intended. You know you need me here or else you all will get eliminated."

Amaterasu silenced.

Noxis, however, grew depressed.

**000**

**"I joined this alliance, heck, this GAME to party and make friends and have a good time..." Noxis sighed.**

**000**

Roark was training, once again. "You shouldn't be wasting your energy. You'll need it for every day we're here."

"I don't need a woman telling me what to do." He replied, unfaltering from his slashing.

"You know what? Fine, have fun." Nova flew away slightly ticked, leaving a regretful Roark by himself.

**000**

**"Did I say something wrong?... If I did, I'm sorry Nova!" Roark pleaded in the camera.**

**000**

Lily and Licorice were talking.

"I just don't know..."

"Lily, if you really do have feelings for him, you should express them. You can't bash him for something that happened in the past. It's long gone."

"I know... but-" Lily was cut off

"No butts, unless... do you hear that?..." Licorice said.

"What?"

"'Serperior' is playing on the beach! Lets go!"

"Wait for meee!"

**000**

**"I know she's only trying to look out for me... but it him who I don't trust..." Lily said.**

**000**

Mai-Ling and Rosario were walking on the beach together.

"So, you like girls?" Mai-Ling nudged Rosario, and they both laughed.

"Yea, but not just any girl..." Rosario looked at Mai-Ling, hoping to be something more.

Mai-Ling smiled in response. "Wanna go fetch something from the kitchen?" she offered.

"Sure, beat you there!" Rosario began running to the kitchen, and oddly, she was faster. They were almost there when she tripped and fell.

"Rosario! Are you ok?!" Mai-Ling caught up to her and helped her up, Rosario blushed the whole time. "What's this?" she never noticed it before, but on Rosario's right wrist was a small bracelet with a cross on it.

"It's nothing... I got to go... maybe we can steal food tomorrow!" Rosario ran off.

**000**

**"Can't... let... anyone... touch..." Rosario looked blankly into the camera.**

**000**

**"What was that about?... Is it my fault?..."**

**000**

"H-hey Fern!" Blade walked up to her.

"Hey Blade" she smiled "Still not over how beautiful that sunset was... you remember... the one as beautiful as eukaryotic cells..." she said the last part sarcastically.

"Want to... walk together?..."

"It can't hurt"

**000**

**"The first time a girl said yes and I mess it up!" Blade sighed.**

**000**

**"I was wrong! It can hurt!... but it was so worth it..." Fern began dreaming of Blade.**

**000**

Claire was busy running to the only spot on her mind at the time, or, at all that day. On her way, she passed a sleeping Lucas with a sleeping Legend on top of him. "So... fucking... gay." She eventually found it, the spot she saw Lily and Sharp yesterday, except, the latter wasn't there, and she saw Lily by herself.

"Lily... Lily... Lily..." Lily turned around to see an approaching Espeon, with an ever so sly facial expression, approaching her.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"The same thing you do. Except you treat him like garbage!" Claire responded.

"What are you talking about!?" Lily asked.

"Sharp. I know you like him. Just to let you know, hes mine." Claire walked away from the area, but on her way back, she bumped into... your's truly~!

"Sharp! Where are you going?" Claire asked him.

"Oh, no where specific. Just going to meet Lily."

"Lily? But I just saw her go to the kitchen earlier with Chase." She fabricated.

"CHASE?"

"Whoa, calm down... breathe... now, lets go clear your mind."

Sharp smiled "Thanks."

**000**

**"I have to give Claire some kudos... when I was in a time of need she was able to help me get my mind off of her."**

**000**

**"And it's that easy."**

**000**

Even though Lily was alone, crying while the rain around her seemed to mimic her, she was being watched by our favorite bird perched on the cabin's roof.

**000**

**Woot! Yea! This was pretty fun to write. A LOT of stuff going on. I made Manaphy act so push-over like in the 1st 2 chaps on purpose! Trust me, starting next episode, the challenges will begin to get a bit more harsh! It sucks to be Ivan, being eliminated because you're a threat and all, but my real reasoning is because I didn't know HOW to use a character like him. He knows Hypnosis, but uses it for good? Plus he's a dark type? I dunno... **Must suck for Narissa though... **Poor Lily. BOO CLAIRE! Talking about relationships, there's a new poll on favorite shippings *relationships* so go check it out now!**

**Post-Note: Even though I eliminated Ivan, Narissa was originally 2nd to get eliminated on my list.**

**Ivan: Review! Or I'll turn evil and Hypnotize you all!**


	4. Episode 3: More Hate, More War

**Hey guys! I want to say a few things before I start. First, about halfway to merge, I WILL be accepting new OCs, so think about who you want to submit and I'll be looking thoroughly those, since I'm ****_ONLY ACCEPTING FOUR. - Ill give you more updates on that, just don't send them now._** **Also, I have a little bit of a surprise that's gonna pop up... and yes, Manaphy WILL be a real host, but that isn't the real surprise c; Also, side-note. After writing 1.5k of the chap, I can tell you all that this one is going to have a lot of drama.**

**000**

Lily had been exactly were we left her. Her fer clenched together, distraught little furs that was no match against the raging storm. She couldn't move, it felt as if everything mocked her and she took every wood it gave her. Even the little things, such as when that tree branch fell on her. She knew of nothing better to do except to brave it. Out last it. Hope the tears emitting from her eyes would somehow take her away from the torment of the forest. Of Everything.

Footsteps were heard, but Lily was too hurt to even acknowledge them, even though each one had a definitive step in her ears. "You can't cry yourself a river and use it to ride away from the pain." Lily sniffled but didn't look up. "I know of pain too... and you must over come this... you can't right the wrongs when you did nothing wrong... so stop beating yourself up." Lily's eyes were drenched in a concoction of salty-sweet pain relief, and the harsh and thick bitterness of the tormenting rain. "Lily... you can't pin this situation on yourself. Sharp's infliction on you can not cause you to take yourself down. Being depressed will make you lose this game." Lily shriveled up, before touching it. She moaned quietly in pain, almost as if she could no longer feel it. Even with that though, she seemed riled up.

"No... I don't care about this stupid competition! I'm sick and tired of you! You go around acting you you know what this feels like... You say I did nothing wrong but all I ever did was push him away, and who are you to judge me!? You let your boyfriend get eliminated and you knew he was in danger!... so just fuck off..." She shriveled back into her position.

"Calm down, you're riling yourself up for no reason. I am not here to stir emotions, but to help you heal." Narissa stepped closer. She really did feel bad for the girl, and couldn't help but to talk after watching what happened.

"Leave me alone! You're just a stupid bird who thinks she can save the world by looking at the sun and telling people what's right and wrong! You just don't know when to stop!"

"Lily... don't-"

"No!" That was it. Lily doesn't even know why, but she looked at her claws, dripping in Narissa's blood. She couldn't even bare to look back up, she knew that the Slash had done significant damage to her left wing. The whole time, Narissa's face never changed.

"If that's how you feel..." Narissa walked away, back towards the cabins so she could watch the sunset. Lily watched her leave, but that truly wasn't what Lily wanted. She really felt alone now.

**000**

Fern woke up and looked at the time, 5:25. It was a crisp Dawn, the sky sang a song of welcome, and she looked out the window. It hadn't risen yet, so she had time. She looked to the fellow girls in the cabin and sighed. Yesterday, she left the alliance to be with Blade more, she couldn't help but to feel that her being near him was benefiting him with his timidity issues, and who knows, maybe he'll find a girlfriend. Fern got out of her bed and opened the door, as quietly as possible. She didn't want the girls waking up, they needed their sleep, plus, she didn't need for them to know of her and Blade. She quietly shut the door behind her and began to run off, unaware of two beady eyes watching her from within the cabin.

**000**

**"What the heck is Fern doing?..."**

**000**

She was running towards the flagpole, they all decided to meet up there since they were going to find a brand new spot. It was raining lightly, but it didn't phase her, if anything, it raised her spirits, it was mist-like and cooling to the touch. She laughed to herself when a tree leaves shook in the mild breeze, which splashed water into her face. Finally, she saw them, waiting for her at the flagpole.

"Finally, you're here!" Lucas said, chasing Legend.

"What he said." Blade weakly smiled. He was comfortable around Lucas and Legend by now, they were buddies... but Fern, they are nothing alike. If anything, around Fern he feels as if he has to be more of himself, but doesn't know how. Fitting the expectations of a feisty girl didn't seem to easy in his mind at the moment.

"I LIKE TRAINS!"

"LEGEND NO!" They all screamed as a random train ran over the three unfortunate Grass Pokemon.

**000**

"So Legend, you say you know good a spot?"

"Yea, it's awesome!" Legend replied, happily. They were on their way to said spot, and Legend knew the island better than anyone because he knows all. They were casually walking, nudging each other once every while, talking animatedly, their focus seemed within themselves and the beautiful scenery around them. The flowers had flourished in the forest and the trees stood tall, almost as if they were protecting the quartet. After walking a while, they saw it.

"... Oh my god!" Fern and Lucas immediately ran up, while Legend and Blade followed them. "What happened to her?" Fern attempted to pick her up first, but she proved too heavy, plus, Servine got those little puny leaf hands. Legend tried nudging her to safety, but he almost caused her to catch on fire, putting out the small sear just in time, because he's a Water-Type. Lucas tried carrying her on his back, using his legs as support, but, with no success. Blade looked down in sympathy. There she was, Lily, fainted in a river of red and blue, the red sticking to her fur, and as a result of trying to help, on his friends too.

"Blade, we need your help!" Fern cried.

Blade was paralyzed. He couldn't bear to look at the bloody feline just laying there, but he couldn't avert his gaze.

"Blade!"

"Ok... ok..." Blade walked up to Lily, grabbed her in his claws, and began to pull her.

"... What do you guys think happened to her?" Legend said.

"I don't know..." Lucas responded, carrying the Mudkip on their way back, while helping Blade.

**000**

Perched on the roof, she looked down at the Pokemon struggle to pull Lily to the cabins for help. "Shame... she put this upon herself..." Raising her wings, including her scarred left wing, she released one of those signature Xatu cries. "I hope she is okay..."

**000**

"Wait, you can't tell me you just FOUND her like this!?" Roark said, eyeing the four Pokemon.

"You seriously can't be thinking it was us!" Lucas said. They brought Lily to the Ho-ohs cabin and woke everyone there, but didn't wake the Lugias. They probably wanted to sleep, but the Ho-ohs couldn't sleep this over, this was a TEAM problem. Sharp was the only one who didn't come out, he stated that he knows she's a strong girl and she could over-come the cuts without his help, shocking almost everyone. Everyone seemed genuinely concerned, even Nephelle and Nuregami looked at the feline with pity. All but one. She looked at Lily and smirked.

"Of course. Stupid bitch got herself attacked in the forest. Why are any of you shocked. Matter of fact, I say we should dump her body" Everyone stared at Claire.

"You cold-hearted bitch! and everyone here thinks I'm bad!" Nuregami was just about to attack Claire before being stopped by a certain songbird.

Licorice ran to Lily, and held her up. "Lily!" Licorice cried. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!"

In response, two hands reached over to Lily, and slumped her over his back. Everyone looked in awe because of who stepped up. Noxis. He began to run, fast, as fast as he could go in order to preserve the Absol's life. Licorice, who was crushed, decided to speed after him, she needed to know if her friend was ok.

"She's basically bleeding to death and all you can say is that bullshit?" Amaterasu glared at her.

"Meeehhhh..." Octillery slumped down in laziness.

"You're so out if we lose..." Nephelle said, looking at Claire.

"I have to agree... that's some messed up shit..." Clover said. Everyone just... stared at her. "What?"

"You don't talk that much... it's kinda weird." Shock said.

"Waddd..." She replied.

"Wait, did Shock just talk? I thought he could only project?"

"We're getting off topic!" Amaterasu shouted. "One of our teammates is HURT. Guys, can you all stop acting like prissy bitches and realize we need to actually be there for her?!"

"... He's right, we need to be there so when that whore wake up we can make fun of her." Everyone just stared at Claire. "What?..."

"Why you got to be so heartless? I'm pretty sure everyone here wants you out right now..." Roark said.

Rosario and Mai-Ling were looking at the other sad. They truly didn't know what to do about Lily. Mai-Ling hopped on Rosario's back as Rosario ran in the direction that Noxis went. Marcus seemed just as sincere as everyone else.

**000**

**"Well... isn't this interesting?... Maybe I can work with this." He chuckled silently.**

**000**

Manaphy and Jirachi were just laying around in their trailer placing bets on who would win. The trailer was of a modest taste, for rich people. It wasn't in poor condition, and the flat screen didn't help with that much, but besides that, it was pretty nice. Of course, Manaphy thinks the winner would an underdog, while Jirachi thinks it will be a powerhouse. Mid-way into the discussion, Manaphy's cellphone began to ring about mid-way into the argument.

"It's the producer?" Manaphy was confused as to why the producer would call.

"Maybe he wants to fire you!" Jirachi laughed. "Seriously though, you need to answer it..."

"Fine..." Manaphy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Wait, what?"

"Me?"

"Why!?"

"Y-you can't fire me!" At these words, Jirachi perked up. Half because he felt bad for her, and half because he could finally become a host. Jirachi was sick and tired of being in the water fairy's shadow. Ever since he could remember, he had always been behind her. In middle school, no one ever recognized him, even though he always was with Manaphy, and he got better grades than her, no one ever noticed him. In their high school year book, they nicknamed him "Manaphy's Bitch". He decided to go to college without her, he felt lonely. No one ever talked to him, he felt like a Ghost-Type. So he dropped out, following Manaphy around because she was the only person who'd ever talk to him... but now, he can be the star of the show!

"Please, give me one more chance!"

"I'll try! Just give me the chance!'

"... Really!? Oh my... thank you!" Manaphy hung up.

"What did he say?" Jirachi asked, eyeing Manaphy.

"He said... I'm not taking enough control of the challenges and I'm being a push-over... can you believe that?... SO mean..."

"... and true"

"You too? Fine, I'll prove you all wrong!" Manaphy flew out of the cabin to revamp the challenge she had originally planned.

"I hope you do..." Jirachi looked down.

**000**

Noxis had finally reached the infirmary with Licorice. Lily's breathing was shallow. He cursed in his mind. _"How could they just argue when she;s in bad condition?"_ He smiled weakly at Licorice, who had a worried plastered all over her face. "Licorice, she'll be okay..." A Blissey walked in, put Lily on a stretcher, and wheeled her away. Rosario burst through the doors, carrying Mai-Ling. The four Pokemon followed the Blissey. The girls all seemed distraught, the frowns on their faces never faltering. Noxis sighed. The finally reached the room. 302. The number Licorice will never forget. They walked into the room, Rosario and Mai-Ling on one side, Noxis and Licorice on the other. Mai-Ling decided to get a good look at the room. It almost looked like one of those stereotypical hospital rooms you saw. The electrocardiogram was beeping, the echoing of what sounded like pain to her. Each beep sent a chill straight to her spine. She looked at Rosario, who looked right back at her, before grabbing Rosario and crying. Noxis couldn't help but to pity the fighting type. No one said anything. Until...

"You think she'll be okay?..." Licorice looked at Noxis, sadly.

"Of course... we just have to wait for her to, it's only good of us." Noxis replied.

"... Do you think... she can compete?... She's in bad shape... I don't want her to get disqualified..."

"To tell you the truth Licorice, no, I don't think she can, but it's only selfish of you to want her to continue..."

Licorice looked down, ashamed, but Noxis picked up her chin, looking at her. "I didn't mean it like that. What I'm saying is... you should do what's best for her." Licorice nodded sadly.

**000**

"CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE HUGE CYLINDER THAT WASN'T HERE BEFORE!" Manaphy shouted from a speaker that also wasn't there. All of the contestants had to hold their ears.

"Wait, how can Pokemon like Shock hold their ears?..." Legend said.

By now, The Lugias had been up, and they joined the Ho-ohs' argument once they heard what happened. Everyone looked at each other, shrugged and began to walk towards the cylinder they saw in the distance. Sharp finally walked out of the cabin, right before she, who had only been watching the whole time, soared down, using her psychic abilities. She glared at him, her severed wing was fine, but her eyes spoke rage. "Play cards like that again and I'll make sure you will suffer."

"Please, get away you hypocritical bird." Sharp pushed her out of the way. Narissa watched him walk away, gave a signature Xatu cry, and "flew" away towards the cylinder like the rest of the contestants.

**000**

They all walked toward the cylinder and stared at it in awe. It was about huge, it almost looked like the clouds formed around the top. It was clear, and it had a top piece that was separated from the rest by about 20 feet.

"Welcome campers! Today's challenge is simple. As you can see, there is a spiral staircase in the cylinder over there, which, the further it goes up, the more centralized it gets." As Manaphy explained, they all checked the staircase, which was contorted in such ways. "At the top, there is a platform. The goal is basically to get to that platform and whoever is standing there by the end of 5 minutes wins for their team! If no one is there, we'll use the last person on the platform. That's it."

Sharp rose his hand, which Manaphy pointed at him. "We're down five players, Lily is hurt and Noxis, Rosario, Licorice and Mai-Ling took her to the infirmary."

Manaphy stroked her chin. "Oh well. They don't have to participate. You can still vote them off though... Also, the first person on top from each team is immune too."

Everyone looked at Manaphy. "That's... it?..."

"Basically." They immediately ran into the cylinder, never noticing the sly smile wiped on Manaphy's face.

Bree looked up. She never saw something so basic look so majestic. See looked at the length of the staircase, and she judged it would take her about 2 minutes to get up, and Popcorn could make it in no time. Everyone began running up the stairs, which had no rails to stop people from falling off. Narissa began to float up, which Claire saw. Claire smirked, realizing what the Xatu noticed: the rules to the challenge were vague. Claire smiled to herself before teleporting to the top. The Ho-ohs, who saw this, all groaned. Sophia teleported to the top as well, and the two Psychic types stared each other down.

**000**

While climbing up the stairs, a Grass Knot appeared and held Chase down, who was shocked. "Guys! The stairs are rigged!" Everyone looked back to Chase, not before a Flamethrower burst from under Fern, who shrieked in pain before Blade Tackled her off, which resulted in both of them falling off. A Leech Seed appeared on Nuregami and began sapping her. Popcorn, who decided to take this to his advantage, began dashing up the stairs, avoiding everything in his way. A Thunder zapped him, but that made him smile, due to Volt Absorb, it only made him faster. Too fast. As the stairs began to centralize, he couldn't make the turns he needed while being so fast. Almost at the top, he fell all the way back down. Slower Pokemon like Munch, who was being carried up by Jason, or Clover, were having a hard time keeping up with the faster Pokemon.

**000**

Both of the psychics were firing volleys of Shadow Balls at each other, almost dodging and weaving. One of the wispy attacks hit the Gothorita true, launching her back and almost over the edge. She knew she was no match for Claire's speed, but then smiled.

"Trick room!"

**000**

Everyone watched in horror as a cyber net covered the inside of the cylinder. Munch freaked out, and tried to jump out of Jason's hands and run, but he ran too fast and fell off the stairs down below. Jason, who tired to save him, fell on his face and began to roll down the stairs.

"What is this?..." Popcorn was confused, he could barely move. He would of cringed if he saw himself moving.

"Trick Room... Slow Pokemon are fast and fast Pokemon are slow..." Chase explained, still still stuck in the Grass Knot, which only got tighter as he tried to release himself. Oleander and Legend decided to make use of this, with the former falling due to a Mega punch. Legend reached the top, where he saw Claire and Sophia fighting.

"Psybeam!"

"Shadow Ball!" Claire's attack struck true, as Sophia fumbled back. She looked at Claire, her eyes swelling, turning red. Tears spewed from her face. Claire, even though being so cold-hearted, felt bad all of a sudden. She slowly began to approach Sophia, who was levitating Legend with her Psychic. Claire got close enough to Sophia.

"Are you-" Claire never finished. Sophia slammed Legend into her as they both fell. "I LIKE TRAINS!" legend screamed as he fell. Sophia was ran over by a train and fell down too. Claire fell right into Kitti's hands.

"KITTI, DON'T LET GO OF HER!" Chase screamed. Claire tried to teleport away, but failed, realizing Kitti was a Dark-Type, she cursed. Sharp noticed this and grabbed Sophia, hugging her hard, his blades digging into her. Sophia was crying for real this time.

"You're hurting me..." Sophia stared at him in fear.

"Too bad, no teleporting for you..."

Bree finally made it up, before being Megahorned by Marcus, which caused him to lose balance and fall as well.

The Trick Room wore out, as some Pokemon cried in rejoice, others sighed. Octillery yawned as he pressed a red button.

"Uh... what does that button do?..." Clover asked, scared, but her talking scared everyone else. In response to the button being pressed, a huge Surf escaped from the sides of the cylinder, as Amaterasu cursed himself and other Pokemon screamed. Everyone was teleported out at that moment.

"And the Lugias win again!" Manaphy screamed, while the Ho-ohs stared.

"But Marcus was the last one up there..." Roark said.

"Nope! None of you noticed, but Narissa was there the whole time, even before Legend came up, and stayed there the whole time." Everyone just stared at Narissa, who was looking at the sun in the distance. "Ho-ohs, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony!~" Manaphy laughed.

Everyone looked at each other. "Is it just me or did the challenges just get harder?..."

**000**

"Wait, guys, I think she's waking up!" Licorice said, as the Blissey left. Mai-Ling perked up from her spot with Rosario, as did the latter. Noxis watched in anticipation. They heard a groan, and shouted in happiness. Lily slowly opened her eyes, everything was a blur, but she could make out figures, one of which took her no time to recognize.

"L-licorice?..." Upon hearing her speak, Licorice hugged her as tears spew from her face.

"What happened to you, Lily!" Licorice's face turned red in pain and anguish. "I told you to not trust Sharp! This is my fault..."

"I-it wasn't Sharp" Lily screamed when she tried to move to look at Licorice better. "I-it was... Narissa." Lily spoke. She looked around to make out a few more familiar faces, she could see Noxis, Rosario and Mai-Ling. "Thank you guys..." She tried to raise her head, but ended up passing out. The Blissey ran into the room and screamed at them, telling them that they were stressing her. The Blissey escorted them out, but not before telling them their friend would be fine the next day.

The four of them were walking back to their cabins. "Licorice, don't be so sad... the Blissey said she'll be fine..." Mai-Ling looked at her worried.

"I'm not worried about that..." Licorice stated. "I'm worried about Narissa."

**000**

**"Claire" Amaterasu said, smiling.**

**000**

**"The annoying cat" Nuregami said.**

**000**

**"Claire..." Shock said.**

**000**

**"We lost?... then I guess I have to vote off the pink bitch..." Licorice said.**

**000**

**"I think I know the best candidate for this elimination." Claire smiled into the camera.**

**000**

**"Do I have to vote?..." Octillery slopped down.**

**000**

**"I guess I'm voting with Claire~" Marcus said, who spied on Claire.**

"The votes are in." Jirachi said. "Funnily enough, almost everyone voted for Claire." Everyone cheered in rejoice. "Except she has immunity for being the first person on the platform in the cylinder." Everyone stared at each other, exchanging worried glances. "So, the first one safe is Claire" He tossed her a Pokedoll. "Along with Roark, Shock, Amaterasu, Nova, Clover, Nephelle and Nuregami." He tossed Pokedolls at each of them, but they were all were in down-cast aura. None of them caught their Pokedolls, and Nuregami, who never got that Leech Seed off of her, fainted. Nephelle went over to her to tend to her.

"Sharp, Legend and Marcus" He tossed Pokedolls at the three Pokemon, Sharp and Marcus being the only Pokemon, besides Claire, to actually catch their Pokedoll.

"Noxis, Rosario and... Mai-Ling." He tossed the Pokedolls. "All three of you have a reason to be here." He said, though only two Pokemon were standing in front of him. Everyone except Claire and Marcus gasped in realization. "Licorice, you didn't participate, Octillery, you caused your time to lose, in a sense, and Lily, you didn't participate and you're injured.' He looked around. "The next person safe is... Lily." Everyone exchanged shocked gasps and stared at each other. Jirachi threw a Pokedoll towards the infirmary.

"The bottom two. One of you is going home. Forever. The person going home is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Licorice with three votes." Everyone looked at each other, shocked. Even odder, three people voted for Licorice, and everyone was determined to find the traitor Everyone on the team agreed to vote Claire. Jirachi tossed Octillery a Pokedoll as Licorice looked down.

"Thanks guys... it was a great game... I hope the best for all of you..." Licorice looked down. Rosario looked at her in empathy.

"Licorice! I'll find out who did this!" Rosario said. Licorice smiled weakly. Legend, sad that she was leaving, and not wanting to watch her get launched by a missile, teleported her away, which angered Jirachi.

"Ok, no more doing that or else you're automatically eliminated!" He scolded the Mudkip, who looked down. "You're all dismissed... wait!" Jirachi received a call, which he picked up. "Okay..." He hung up.

"Guys" The Ho-ohs looked at him. "Turns out Lily won't be well until next week. We're going to have to disqualify her." Everyone stared at the fairy with swelling eyes.

"Guys, please, this is the best news I ever received!" Everyone stared at her. Amaterasu flew over to her and blew a Will-o-Wisp at her, which consumed her whole body. She screamed in pain as the ghostly wisp dances on her body. she jumped off the dock, covered in burn marks all over her body, before passing out. Most of the watching Pokemon had to cover their ears or look away because, no matter how mean she is, they couldn't watch that happen. Amaterasu, however, was smirking.

Lily was wheeled over, and they all saw her. Mai-Ling remembered something, and ran off. The rest of them gave their consent. They watched in silence as Lily was wheeled onto a boat. Manaphy and Jirachi would have lawsuits everywhere if Lily was strapped onto a missile. The boat sailed away, taking a contestant with it.

"Does this mean we can have Licorice back?..."

"No... this is only double fun for me!" They all glared at Jirachi.

**000**

Mai-Ling had finally reached it, the Lugias cabin. She walked inside, where everyone was, with the exception of Narissa, who was perched on the roof. SHe gasped for breath as the Lugias looked at her, confused to why she came to their cabin to their cabin in the first place.

"Guys... It was Narissa!" Mai-Ling passed out form exhaustion as the Lugias looked at each other, before helping her out.

**000**

Narissa was looking out towards the moon. She looked, hoping it would mean an end to the troubles, to the infliction.

**000**

**And with that, the shortest chapter so far is totally the most dramatic! I bet none of you saw Lily or Licorice getting eliminated, which is why I did it. Poor Lily, but I can't help but to think that something was up... and there's some parts that were obviously left out... **What's up with Narissa? I**f any of you can guess what fully happened between Lily, Claire, Sharp and Narissa, I'll give you a sneak peek *of your choice*further explanation will be given to the winner, if there is one**this will end when I reveal what happened, which will not be the next chapter**! Do you think Lily's elimination was fair? Vote now on my profile!**

**Post-Note: Lily and Licorice were never supposed to be eliminated this early, Lily was supposed to make it way past merge, and Licorice would of been about 10th eliminated, but I really winged this, when I was writing this I done it with the intent to make either Kitti or Shock lose.**

**Licorice: Review! Review for Lily to get better!**

**Lily: Review because I'm a favorite!**


	5. Episode 4: Fight! Good vs Evil!

**I know some of you may still be upset with the elimination that happened last time, but it happened mostly for Licorice and Lily's benefit. Licorice was dying inside and was torn because of Lily, and Lily was too injured. Also, double elimination last time? Expect to see more of those. Also, this is my favorite challenge so far. :D**

**000**

The Lugias cabin was quiet. There was a spine-chilling breeze shoving its way in, Mai-Ling never closed it. Everyone looked at each other. The log walls felt like they were closing in, no one felt safe. Her eyes spoke with honesty and her mouth showed her genuineness, which only scared the Lugias. The temperature was warmer than the night before, but they couldn't help but to feel the bitter frost. The truth was, they were scared.

"You can't be serious." Bree said, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at her, which kind of made her feel sick.

"She's right." Blade said, walking toward her. "Narissa would never do that... she helped me talk to Fern." He realized what he said as everyone else caught on too, they stared at him, eyes wide, as he returned to fetal position. Fern, however, walked toward him, smiling.

"He's right. I believe we can't be talking about the same person here." Fern said, picking up Blade and forcing him to open up.

"That's true! I might of never actually talked to her much, but there's no way." Chibiusa said, confidently. They all looked at her. She felt like she was in a court room, where they were trying to win the jury over in favor of Narissa. Jason stood up.

"Not to be the mean guy, but she did seem a bit distraught because of Ivan's elimination..." Jason said. Munch looked at his friend happily. This was his first time addressing the whole team. He stood up joining his friend.

"Plus, we truly don't know Narissa, she's never here, and who knows what she could be doing? Plotting against us? Changing the future to make who she wants get eliminated?..." He said, defending his best friend's point.

Seralares looked at them. "Plus, if Lily said it, how could it be a lie? Lily was the one who got attacked! I trust Mai-Ling enough to believe she wouldn't twist up Lily's word. She even went to take her to the infirmary, something none of us did, something that was humane enough to believe her, no matter how nice Narissa seems."

Mai-Ling looked down, in sadness. "I just wanted to warn you guys... not cause a fight. At this, certain Pokemon perked up.

"Mai-Ling, this isn't your fault!" Lucas said.

"He's right. Maybe all we need to do is talk to Narissa..." Oleander suggested. Some Pokemon nodded, but...

"Narissa can look into the future... how about if she knows we're on to her and she lies?..." Sophia said.

Clyde watched the Pokemon argue. Popcorn, Yogurt and Adam decided not to talk, but they all looked interested in the topic. What no one noticed though is two beady eyes, watching the whole time.

**000**

**"Maybe I want other Pokemon on my team out, but I can wait if it means exploiting this situation..." The Pokemon laughed.**

**000**

Rosario, who followed Mai-Ling, ran into the cabin, to see everyone arguing. She walked up to Mai-Ling, who hugged her when she approached.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"I-i promised that I'd clear everything up..." Mai-Ling held onto Rosario. Rosario sighed, and looked down. She couldn't tell if Mai-Ling liked her... but one thing was certain, the dragon liked Mai-Ling. A lot. Since coming to the island, she was a lot more calm than she used to be, because Mai-Ling was there for her. That first challenge... Rosario smiled to herself softly. It was almost as if the first challenge changed her into someone better. Someone she actually liked. The same beady eyes saw this again, and smiled. Fern left. If she wasn't going to talk to Narissa, who was? She had to step up here while everyone else played baby. She climbed up the cabin using the ladder on the side of the cabin, and even that proved to be difficult, since Servine have such small hands. she reached the top and saw what she was looking for. The Xatu was doing what she did everyday, staying out into the sky. This day, Fern couldn't blame her, the stars in the sky were welcoming, they shined and twinkled like the perfect day for camping, they were as welcoming as stars could get. The moon illuminated the area, but in a good way, the mix of dark and light almost made Fern smile, but that wasn't what she was here for. She slowly began to gain on the Xatu, and because she was a naturally fast Pokemon, she made no audible noise.

"..." The Xatu gave it's signature cry, once again. "Fern, how are you?..." she asked calmly, without looking at her. Fern sat down right where she was. She was a bit worried, the fact that she knew that she was coming made her think it might be possible that that Narissa was guilty.

"I'm good, Blade and I are connecting... I think." Fern replied, not wanting to be too straight forward.

"Sometimes, the female has to step up. Blade is a shy one. You might need to show him that you actually like him. Show him some signs." Narissa said, which shocked Fern. Fern said that they were connecting, which was vague enough probably not guess Fern liked him.

"You're saying that he likes me too?..." Fern asked. Narissa, who was still staring into the sky, didn't reply this time. "Narissa... I'm pretty sure we both know why I'm here..." Narissa at this point turned to Fern.

"Then enlighten me, I forgotten." Narissa lied. She wanted to hear what Fern would say. If anything, she said it to see how much Fern trusts her.

"... Narissa, you're in trouble... people on our team think that you were the one who attacked Lily... and even though she was the one who said it... Blade seems to trust you, and if Blade trusts you, I trust you. I just wanted to hear your word." She said, going from bashful to confidant. Narissa smiled weakly.

"Thank you Fern... Lily... she's complicated. I hope she can go and find peace in the future." Narissa stared at Fern. "I wish to not tell you what did happen. I do not want to cause a rift within our team..." Narissa looked away, returning her gaze back to the sun. Fern walked away, happy with her results. She truly believed Narissa was innocent, but if she was, what did happen? Even bigger, was Mai-Ling lying to cause a rift, or was Lily lying, but why would Lily lie if she's the one who got hurt?... Fern shrugged and returned into the cabin.

**000**

The next day, Team Epik with a K, Legend's idea, all went out to watch the sun rise, like always. They all sat down, happily.

"Guys, I talked to Narissa last night... I trust her. There's no way she's lying." To this, Blade cuddled next to her, which reminded Fern about what Narissa said about him, but she erased it from her memory. The scent in the air was nice, it smelt like a crisp autumn day, one that reminds you of that one day when you were over your Nana's house, made that one pile of leaves and jumped in it after tossing your little brother in it. Those times were great, gone but not forgotten. Fern frowned to herself, she felt like she was growing up too fast, but why should that matter? She has Blade. That's what matters. Plus, Legend's youthfulness, even though he was older than her, was enough to make her smile.

Legend was chasing after Lucas, who was running away, finally after a while, Lucas let Legend catch up. The small mud fish Tackled him as a boulder fell on both of them. Though it hurt, Lucas couldn't help to laugh, while Legend laughed with him. Lucas managed to push off the boulder, then he looked at Legend. "Uh... Legend, I have something to tell you." Legend perked up, looking at him. Lucas blushed a bit, the soft pink in his cheeks were a similar tone to the tips of his leaves (if you don't remember... he has pink tipped leaves.). "Legend... I think I like you" To this, Legend smiled. "I like you too!" Legend tackled Lucas, which caused a hole to appear under them, and they both fell. Lucas laughed a bit, before frowning after realizing that Legend is a bit oblivious. "Legend, when I said I like you... I mean I like you a lot..." Lucas looked down, which caused Legend to pick up his chin, realizing what he meant. "Luke, I like you too, but as a best friend... I hope you can understand..." Legend opened his arms for a hug. Lucas smiled a bit, and walked into the hug, which caused a best friend love explosion! Lucas landed on the beach, covered in soot. He coughed right before Legend fell right on him. Legend and Lucas just stared at each other, right before laughing.

**000**

Roark was up early that day as well. He needed to be strong. Stronger than the rest. He had to prove that he was capable. Unlike some other Pokemon who were on the show, he never joined to win the money, he joined to show to challenge himself. He wanted to see how powerful he could be, and this show was a test of integrity, willpower, strength and intellect. It also had a luck factor, but he ignored that. He began on the same tree he worked on from yesterday. Yet again, a twig broke. "You must really want me to notice you there, because you can fly." He said, still Slashing.

"I know I want you to know I'm here." Nova said, smiling, but not too long later frowned. "Why, draco breath, you're doing it all wrong. Didn't I show you how to do this last time? You're acting as if you never battled before. I can lend you a hand if you need it." Roark was truly offended by her words. He tried so hard every day and all she had ever done is act like he is a joke.

"You know, I don't need you here, you're distracting me."

"Calm, trust me, you need my help, I can show you the-" Nova began

"No! Shut up and leave me alone. I said it once, don't make me say it again..." Nova looked at him for a second, hurt, before flying off, tears in her eyes. Razor jumped up in the air and slashed at the tree once, causing the tree to fall. "And bitch said I needed her help..."

**000**

Yogurt was talking to Lucas with... Legend? He saw them hanging out more and more recently. Did this mean?...

"Lucas, can I ask you a question?..." Yogurt asked, thinking about how to ask it.

"Sure."

"Are you going out with Legend?" Yogurt decided maybe blunt was the way to go.

"... No. Is it wrong to have a guy as a best friend? Just cause he's a dude doesn't mean I'm screwing him." Lucas said, putting Legend on his head. Lucas did the most adorable dance on his head, before sitting down. Yogurt laughed right before he heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Lucas said.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1" Yogurt watch as Legend and Lucas exploded. The duo was launched into the air further than he would of expected.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Legend shouted as he, Lucas, a random Meowth and a random Wobuffet flew into the sky, a star twinkling appeared, and like that, he could no longer see then. Yogurt shrugged, before going to walk back into his cabin. He turned around and as soon as he made his first step, he walked into something. He looked up and saw Adam, who was looking down towards him.

"Yogurt... I'm sorry about... before..." Adam looked down in shame. He didn't know why he even tried, but he didn't feel right after what he said to Yogurt a few days back. He scratched the back of his head. Yogurt looked at him, he had no reply, he just sat there. Adam blushed softly. "So... do you want to go take a walk?..." Yogurt perked up, and smiled.

"Sure." Yogurt smiled as he and Adam walked away. There was a rustling in the bushes, right before Chase popped his head up.

"What did I tell you? You owe me a dollar!" Chase said, enthusiastically. Out of no where, Bree's head popped up too.

"Fine... you only won because you're such a brainiac." Bree gave him a smug smile. "You're nothing but brains, nerd." she said, punching him in the arm right before leaping out the bush, doing a barrel roll and running away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Chase screamed, running after the flighty female.

"Only if you can catch me!" Bree and Chase ran off. In the bush directly behind the one Bree and Chase were hiding in, there was a rustle. Yogurt popped his head out.

"Looks like you owe me a dollar. I told you. They still are not going out!" Yogurt said, excited, mostly because, like most people, he liked to win. The same sound was heard right next to Yogurt as Adam popped his head out.

"Aw man..." Adam said, forking over the dollar.

**000**

Team SuperMunch, courtesy of Munch himself, met up in their signature spot. The kitchen was full of cookies. Due to that, Oleander and Munch were busy eating all the cookies in their sight. There were sugar cookies, chocolate cookies and...

"Oh my god!" Munch shrieked. Everyone looked at him.

"Munch, you ok?" Jason asked.

"No, look!" Munch was pointing towards a cookie, a really regular cookie.

"... It's a cookie..." Clyde said, levitating, breaking the sink with his psychic powers, and using the water that spewed out of it to swirl around him. The lilacs from outside blew in and floated into the water, which was thin and mist-like. For a second, Clyde looked like he was either about to mega evolve, or he was a legendary, using a signature move. He stopped moving everything as he slowly came back onto the ground. No one noticed him at all. Clyde sighed.

"It's a cookie?..." Oleander said, cocking his head in a quizzical way.

"It's... OATMEAL RAISIN!" Munch, along with Clyde and Jason, shrieked as Munch threw the cookie back onto the table. They all hissed at the cookie. Oleander looked at them, confused.

"What's wrong with oatmeal raisin?..." He said, picking up the cookie and eating it. Clyde gasped, Munch fainted and Jason caught him, sharing his disbelief with Clyde. Oleander stared at them, questioning why were they acting so weird?... Either way, he chewed the cookie in jubilee and walked away.

"I think he's a demon..." Clyde said.

"No... this can't be... there was this guy at the orphanage who always ate oatmeal raisin... I hope Munch feels better..."

"Orphanage?..." Jason stared at Clyde, before running off with Munch. Clyde sighed while levitating. Nova, who decided to get a snack after what happened between her and Razor was just about to put her hand on the door knob, but as soon as the sounds started, she backed away slowly before flying off.

**000**

The three girls looked at each other.

"Guys, I know this sounds weird, but I made a hot boys list! It also includes Crunch and Ivan." Chibiusa stated. The two Psychics looked at each other, before looking at Chibiusa.

"Show us." All three of them smiled, as Chibiusa pulled out a list from under her bed. The Psychics used their moves to levitate it in front of them. They examined the list. The list read:

**Oleander**  
><strong>Sharp<br>Lucas**  
><strong>Chase<strong>  
><strong>Blade<br>Legend  
>Jason<br>****Noxis  
>Adam<br>****Roark  
><strong>**Clyde  
>Crunch<br>****Amaterasu  
><strong>**Yogurt  
>Marcus<br>Shock  
>Ivan<br>Octillery  
>Munch<strong>

They shook their heads in agreement, the list was really accurate, even though Sophia thought that Yogurt was a lot more hot that the likes of Noxis, but whatever. "Seems real accurate." Seralares said. "I wish I could say it's real weird how high up Oleander is... but I can't. He might be a huge fail, and a heartless fool, but he's real hot and when he messes up it's cute." The three girls nodded in agreement. Chibiusa picked up the paper and put it back under her bed, where she grabbed it from. They walked outside, talking about what the challenge could be, since they have been getting harder all of a sudden. Familiar beady eyes were looking at them, a snark smile appearing as a silhouette walked into the cabin, and took out the paper.

**000**

**"As fun as it would be to get someone out on my own team, I think it's finally time the other team loses." chuckling was heard in the background.**

**000**

Marcus was running toward the male Lugias. They all looked at him, confused as he slammed a piece of paper down in front of the guys. "Chibiusa... made a hot guy list." Everyone was shocked, but of course, they were also curious.

"Heh... might as well take a look" Oleander said, the blush on his face unnoticable. He picked up the list as the guys surrounded him. Some people, like Lucas, pumped a fist in the air, people like Noxis shrugged indifferently, while some people looked upset...

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Munch said, enraged. He was sick and tired of everyone treating him differently.

"Munch, calm down... it doesn't matter what she thinks." Jason said.

"Of course it does! I'm first" Oleander said, happily. "Someone likes me" He almost looked like he was in a trance.

"No homo, but you're hot Oleander. There's no reason why a girl wouldn't like you. As for me... I don't know why I'm 2nd to last on our team!" Yogurt said, while Oleander shivered.

"I don't think fags are allowed to say no hom-"

"It's probably because girls don't like girly guys. I personally think your awesome" Adam nudged his head.

"It doesn't fucking matter you're 2nd to last on THIS TEAM, I'm last on the WHOLE FUCKING LIST!" Munch ran off, snatching the list from oleander and began to fold it up. Jason was just about to chase after him when everyone was teleported in front of Mew, some were shocked. They were in a dome, one that almost looked like it was right from the indigo league. They looked around in awe. Nephelle's wings were dampened, she was in the middle of taking a shower.

"What the shit!" Nephelle yelled.

"Chill DragonBreath, that's how I'm going to tell you it's time to do the challenge. I'm sick and tired of telling you to meet me at a-z. Now, as you can see, we're in a dome. If you don't know how to count, there are thirty-two of you left, so that means we can go through my FAVORITE challenge, the sudden death tournament!" Everyone looked at Manaphy, shocked someone so nice could say something like that. "The rules are simple. I'll spin a wheel with all of the Lugias. Then the selected person will spin a wheel of the Ho-ohs. Obviously these two will battle. Then I will then spin a wheel that will select the biome. Basically, whoever doesn't faint wins! The environments wont be trying to help you, though. Use strategy AND skill." Manaphy looked at everyone. "Any questions?" Everyone's hand rose.

"Wait, how can Seralares raise her hand? And does Shock have hands?" Legend questioned. Everyone ignored him.

"Any questions that don't involve law-suits?" Everyone but Sharp put their hand down. "Yes?" Manaphy said.

"There are more Lugias than Ho-ohs..." Sharp said. Manaphy smiled.

"There wouldn't be if you guys didn't suck. Due to that, one of the Lugias will battle... one of the Lugias." Everyone stared at Manaphy, who smirked. Chase decided to speak up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?..."

"Nope! Now it's time to spin! Just kidding! I watch all of you 24/7. I chose who to battle who on purpose!" Everyone groaned. Manaphy perked up. "That said, the first people to battle are... Legend and Adam! The scene will be..." Manaphy spinned, right before it halted to a stop. Manaphy smiled, she hoped this would be the first picked. "The Volcano!" Everyone stared in shock as the inside of the dome, which looked like a regular battle field, turned into a volcano top. Jirachi teleported Adam and Legend to the top of the Volcano as everyone watched, scared for the both of them. Both Adam and legend were wobbling on unsteady rock platforms which were floating on top of the lava. Adam could feel the steam on his face, he gave a hearty cough. "Begin the countdown!"

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Beep!"<p>

Legend dove right into the lava, while Adam watched, confused. He tried to dip one toe in before yanking it out in pain. "Your sick, Manaphy!"

Manaphy grabbed a microphone. "I know. Have fun." Upon hearing this, Adam leapt to the nearest rock, which began to drift as soon as he leapt on it. Adam was really trying to get out of the crater of the volcano and get onto the crust, to lure Legend he was drifting towards the crust, Legend jumped out of the lava, leaping towards Adam's face, who DynamicPunched him out of the way. Legend hit a stalagmite, before falling into the lava again. He wasn't done yet, though. Adam was almost there when a lava bubble popped from under the rock he was on. Some of the lava splashed on him as he screamed in agony. Due to the bubble, the rock began wobble, causing Adam to hold on to it on all fours. Legend popped up from the spot he just fell from. He noticed Adam was having trouble and wanted to help, being that he was a good-natured Pokemon. Legend back-flipped, and landed on top of the stalagmite that he earlier hit. A blue portal appeared behind him. Legend let out a mighty roar as beams of blue escaped from it. They approached Adam, before reverting back to spheres. They hit him, the rock, and the lava, exploding. Major steam was released and no one could see what happened. When the steam cleared up, the area under Adam, which was previously lava, was now igneous rock. Adam was left there, laying on the rocks, with swirls replacing his eyes. "And Legend wins!" Everyone stared in confusion and awe, though the Lugias were concerned. Legend just took out their strongest played like it was nothing and was attempting to SAVE him. What were to happen if Legend actually wanted to fuck them up?... Jirachi teleported Legend back, and teleported Adam to the infirmary.

Lucas approached Legend, as everyone else followed. "U-uh... legend, what move was that?..."

"Origin Pulse." Everyone stared at him, mouths hung open wide enough to catch flies. Amaterasu fainted then and there.

"B-but isn't that Kyogre's signature move?..." Popcorn said.

"I heard it didn't even come out yet..." Chase said.

"I thought it was just a rumor." Sophia gawked.

Legend just stared at them all, confused. "Didn't you know that I know all signature moves?..." They all stared at him, completely and utterly confused.

"B-but isn't there a four-slot move limit!" Shock exclaimed. Everyone nodded their heads.

"I'm an exception to logic." Legend said.

"U-uhhh prove it!" Bree said. "You're all talk no bite!"She sweated.

"Prove it? Ok!" Legend said, as his eyes began to glow black. Bree screamed as a black hole appeared from under her. She never fell, but purple-black wires latched to her, tugging on her. They spread her limbs out, putting her into bondage as she fell asleep. Everyone backed up. Chase screamed.

"Wake her up!" He yelled.

"I don't know how to. We just have to wait until it wears off." He said, before he flew onto Lucas' shoulder. Literally.

The next Pokemon to battle were Kitti and Clover. Despite Kitti giving it her all on the field map, a Grass Knot made its way on her. She tried to fire a Shadow Ball, but Clover used Protect then sent a volley of Razor Leafs at her. Blade went against Mai-Ling on a beach. Blade didn't want to hurt her at first, because she was a girl, but mostly because he couldn't recall him ever battling. Mai-Ling decided to not use this to her advantage, so she purposely began to talk about Fern, which fueled him enough to Leaf Blade her. She sent an Aura Sphere at his face, then hopped onto him using Force Palm, blasting him away. She couldn't see due to the smoke, and Blade was fast enough to actually circle her before she could notice. He delivered the final Leaf Blade, winning for his team. Yogurt was selected from the Lugias, while Nuregami was selected from the Ho-ohs. The arena transformed to a savannah.

"Look who it is, the fag."

"Look who it is, cum bag." Nuregami hissed at him after hearing that.

"You're going to be sorry you ever met me..."

"You're going to be sorry you smell like anal. Oh wait, you already are." Yogurt glared at Nuregami, who scoffed.

"Whatever bitch."

"Whatever witch."

"Bring it on."

"Are you going to talk shit or battle?" Yogurt was fed up. She growled as she came towards him like a torpedo, but he dodged. Yogurt leapt on her and latched his claws onto her back to get a good grip.

"Get off me you little cheater!" Nuregami said, trying to shake him off.

"Shut up, you dollar whore." He powered up a Moonblast and launched right into her back. She cried in pain before collapsing. Yogurt smiled, while everyone looked at him.

"Don't you think you went a bit... too far?..." Popcorn asked.

"If she can't defend herself, why start the fight?" Yogurt replied. Popcorn shrugged.

Nova and Bree were paired up in the jungle biome. The temperature increased to 120 fahrenheit. Bree began to complain as she advanced to Nova. Bree tripped on a stray vine, which curled around her leg and pulled her up. She screamed in rage as she randomly shot Aura Spheres, but because they never miss, they found their way to Nova and struck true. Nova got mad and launched several Draco Meteors at Bree, ending their match. Popcorn went up against Noxis in the regular arena *which was an option*. They both made a mad dash for each other. When they got close enough, Popcorn leapt over Noxis in attempt to fire at him from behind, but he anticipated this. Noxis drew his middle claw up, which tore through the Jolteon. Popcorn hissed in pain. He perked up and used Pin Missile. Though they hurt Noxis to an extent, he was quadrupally resistant to but and really the only pain came from the fact that they were pointy. What Noxis didn't realize was that him blocking the attack allowed Popcorn to use Double Team. The Jolteon fired multiple thunders from different directions, knocking the Toxicroak out of the tournament. Sophia went up against Nephelle, and despite not being fully evolved, she won, due to her battle skills. Fern and Amaterasu were paired up. Fern wasn't the kind the girl to back down and took the challenge. Even though she tried her hardest, she couldn't handle the combination of Will-o-Wisp and Hex. Jason was paired up against Octillery, who immediately quit, because he was too lazy. Jason shrugged and took the win. Oleander and Marcus took the stage. The small bulb Pokemon couldn't keep up with the much stronger beetle. Roark battled versus Chase, oddly though, the Dragon-Type won, shocking everyone. Roark let out a victory roar and smiled. Claire and Lucas went next.

Lucas was looking down beneath him in disgust. They were fighting in a swamp. Only one part of this made him smile. It was a poisonous bog surrounding the area. Claire was coughing a bit.

"Prepare to lose, leaf face. I'm sorry I have to embarrass you, I actually kind of liked you as a person." She immediately launched a Shadow Ball at Lucas. He would of dodged it but his foot got stuck in the think goop, causing the wisp to make contact. Lucas was blown away. He growled, but smiled soon after, using Charm at Claire, winking his eyes. Claire didn't move. The Charm attack touched her skin, before bouncing away at double speed. The hearts hit Lucas head-on.

"Sorry, Magic Bounce." She said, looking down at her paws, dusting herself off before firing a Psybeam at the Leafeon. He fell back. She walked over to him, calmly. "Funny, and I thought Hidden Power Fire wouldn't have a use." She said, smiling as she raised her paw, where a fire wisp was forming. Lucas shrieked as she launched it at him, close range. He was covered in soot, coughing. She coughed, because of the bog. It was starting to affect her. The smoke cleared up and Lucas smiled. he got up as his scars began to heal, shocking Claire.

"Sorry, Toxic Heal." Lucas said, firing up a Swords Dance, taking two of the swords from it into his hand. They began to glow a soft green. "X-Scizor!" He screamed as she screeched. He delivered the final blow and he advanced to the next round. Legend ran up to Lucas and hugged him as they both of them grew wings and flied away. Everyone just stared, silently.

Manaphy smiled deviously as he called the next to names. "Sharp and Narissa, you're up!~" They were teleported in. Their biome was Ice. Narissa already knew she was at two disadvantages, first, she was out of her conditions, second, Sharp was immune or resistant to all of her attacks.

"Oh give up, love bird, look at the disadvantages your at." Sharp said, slyly. "You'll save yourself from a whole lot of pain." Narissa looked at him, firmly.

"Go ahead, hurt me, but I won't quit if it means Lily has no justice." The Xatu got into a battling position. Sharp decided to take a lead. He stabbed into the ice to make sure he wouldn't slip with every step. He looked up to see Narissa wasn't at the spot she previously had been. Narissa was in the sky. She squawked as she use Tailwind to make her faster. She rode in the jetstream towards him in a blind spot. She got close enough to him when he vanished. She looked in shock as he appeared behind her, and SUcker Punched her to the ground. Narissa fell down onto the ground. She tried to get up, but was only met with a Slash to the face. Narissa hissed.

"Is this what you really want?..." She looked at him, her eyes were trying to speak to his heart. She tried to find the Sharp that was deep down there somewhere, hiding without show.

"No." He replied with a Night Slash to her face, knocking her out. Everyone gasped. He looked at everyone. "Why gasp? I got us a point." The Ho-ohs began to shrug, then nod.

"Next will be Munch" Munch walked up, happily with a smile on his face. "and Chibiusa!" Munch's approach almost immediately changed. They were teleported into the desert biome. Munch was angrily glaring daggers at Chibiusa, which creeped her out.

"M-munch... are you o-"

"No!" Munch yelled, pulling out the list from his fur. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Munch pointed to his own name. Chibiusa gasped.

"How did you get that?" She asked, scared, but suspicious.

Munch was just about to say something when he saw Marcus giving him a look. "It doesn't matter. What DOES matter is that you think that men are just tools that you can make a list out of!"

"Munch, it isn't like that, I swear! I never meant to hurt your feelings!"

"It's too late for that." Munch used Frustration in Frustration, but didn't hit Chibiusa. Then he used Stockpile. Chibiusa gasped as she realized what he was about to do. Munch continued and used Belly Drum. He ran to Chibiusa at a fast speed for a Munchlax, who ran away from him in fear.

"Last... fucking... Resort!" He said as he leapt on top of her. A glowing light emitted from the Munchlax as light energy slammed into Chibiusa. The attack was so bright everyone had to close their eyes.

A while later, the light gave. Munch was sitting on something, gasping for air. Chibiusa was that something. Her eyes were in swirls and she had fainted immediately.

"Munch wins!" Manaphy said. "Last round! Rosario is here for the Ho-ohs... hmm..." Manaphy looked around. "Was there only 31 contestants?... I swore that Crunch was here or something..." Clyde looked at Manaphy, pissed.

"I'm right fucking here. Don't act like you never see me. Fuck, I get more lines than damned fucking Octillery and yet you didn't forget to call his name! What the fuck." Clyde said, looking down. Everyone just stared at him quietly, but his alliance looked worried. "Lets start this shit" He said, as Jirachi teleported him and Rosario into the dome. Manaphy began to speak. "Ok, our final match! Rosario representing the Ho-ohs and... uh... Clark representing the Lugias!" Manaphy said.

"... Clark?... Are you fucking kidding me!?" Clyde made his rage apparent. Everyone began to back away, mostly Manaphy. Clyde began to levitate things and toss them. Rosario tried to run toward him to calm him down, but a stray levitating chair hit her away. Everyone shrieked as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his ears began to open. They spang up, but they released such a bright power no one ever got to saw what actually happened. Light covered the whole island.

After a while the light gave in. Contestants were slopped all over the floors, motionless. Manaphy was where she was, her eyes in swirls. Jirachi looked around, shocked, looking for any other Pokemon who managed to not faint. Clyde was still in the dome. His breathing shallow. He took one step, before falling onto one knee then collapsing. Rosario ran up to him and nudged him to see if he was ok, btu Clyde didn't move. Jirachi caught this sight.

"Looks like the Ho-ohs win." He said, to no one specific.

**000**

Team SuperMunch was in their meeting place, worried. Jason walked around.

"Guys, we need to convince people to vote Chibiusa. Clyda may of did that... thing, but we need him. Plus, Chibiusa really hurt Munch's feelings." Jason suggested.

"No! I don't care what you say, I won't vote Chibiusa, she said I'm the hottest." Oleander looked away.

"How do you propose that." Clyde said. Jason looked at Clyde, before he got an idea. "Munch, all you need to do is convince Legend to to want to vote off Chibiusa!"

"But Legend isn't on this- ohhhh!" Munch smiled.

**000**

**"I'm voting Chibiusa... sorry, but she really hurt Munch's feelings. Plus, Legend doesn't like her all of a sudden." Lucas said.**

**000**

**"Sorry chibbz, but Lucas said that you should be the one..." Yogurt looked into the camera.**

**000**

**"Uh... Chibiusa" Popcorn said. "Yogurt and I always vote together."**

**000**

**"Chibiusa" Adam smiled.**

**000**

**"Sorry Chibiusa." Chase said, grimly.**

**000**

**"Looks like I'm voting the bunny." Bree said.**

**000**

**"Chibiusa" Munch smiled. "Who knew getting one person to want Chibiusa would cause a chain. Goes to show how popular Legend is."**

**000**

**"Clyde, he's crazy." Oleander said.**

**000**

**"..." Narissa said**

**000**

"Ok, bottom two. Clyde, you almost... I'm not sure. What I do know is you managed to knock almost everyone unconscious. I don't know how great that sounds." Jirachi started. "Chibiusa, you made a stupid hot guy list, you really don't do much, and you're a bland character. I was going to eliminate you last chapter but goes to show... that the last person safe... is... TOTALLY CHIBIUSA! Just kidding, we all saw the votes, Chibiusa, you're OUT!"

"... FOURTH WALL!"

**000**

Chibiusa looked down, sadly, while strapped to the missile. She looked to her team. "Guys... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings... I just..." Se sniffled a little. "I just- AHHHHH!" Chibiusa was launched towards the stars, Munch smiled, along with Jirachi. He will never get sick of seeing that face. That face of pure terror.

**000**

Seralares and Sophia were both looking at each other.

"Looks like we lost our ally..." Sophia looked down. "I though we were doing a good job too..." Seralares picked her chin up.

"No! No moping. Do you think she wants us to give up that easily?... We might only be two, but we aren't any two push overs. We're fighters."

Sophia smiled. She couldn't help but to remember what happened a few days ago... when she heard Fern.

**000**

Legend and Lucas were throwing sand at each other. Lucas hit Legend in the face, so Legend threw sand in retaliation. The sand that his his face turned into water upon contact. "Legend, it that normal?..."

"Is anything about this TPI normal?" Lucas shook his head, as they both laughed. Legend hopped around in the sand while Lucas walked beside him.

**000**

Claire smiled sweetly as she saw Sharp pass by. She hopped next to him. "Hey, Sharp, what's up?" He looked at her.

"Hmm, oh, nothing... just thinking..." He looked down.

"Thinking about what?" She looked at him, worried.

"Nothing of importance... it's just that...Narissa said something... don't you know how it feels when you feel as if you messed up?... Like, you did the wrong thing... Like you lost love and you can't go back?..." Claire stood there, her eyes wide, before shaking it off. She had no time to be thinking about the past. She's too beautiful for that. Only ugly losers do depressing shit like that.

"Wait, Narissa?..." Claire asked.

"Yea, Narissa made me realize... I'm stupid... I'm sorry Claire I got to go." He said, hugging her before running off. Claire looked at him for a while, before turning her head to a certain silhouette.

**000**

Team Epik heard it. It sound faint at first, but it got progressively louder. They ran, no time to waste. They appeared. Before them, lied Narissa. She looked at them weakly. She wanted no one to see her like this. Her left wing, which was already severed, was much more mangled and bloody. "Go away."

"No! We can't just leave you here. Narissa, I don't care what you say, you're coming with us!" Blade said. Fern couldn't help, even through the situation, but to look at him and smile. It was somewhat out of character for him to speak like that. Fern grabbed one part of Narissa before Blade gave her a look. "You're a lady, go... somewhere else Fern. Try to get some sleep... it's something the author been forgetting to make us do. That and he never actually had a scene where we were eating. Even worse the description to this FanFiction says this would be a season full of disgusting food, but I don't see no food, so whatever." Fern sighed, leaving the three boys to help Narissa.

**000**

Mai-Ling and Rosario were walking together. THe forest was damp, but besides that, the moonlight provided a beautiful scene.

"So, you like ballet?" Rosario asked.

"Yea..." Mai-Ling smiled. Rosario frowned. It was that same smile. Rosario couldn't resist it. Mai-Ling drove her crazy, and she didn't even know.

"Mai-Ling..." Mai-Ling looked at Rosario. "I-i think I'm crazy... I'm crazy in love with you. Your smile makes me smile, your laugh makes me laugh and when you walk away you don't, because I can't live, so I make sure you don't. Mai-Ling. You stole my heart... please... can I steal yours?..." Rosario finished.

Mai-Ling looked at Rosario and smiled. She grabbed the Deino's head and they began to kiss.

**000**

Fern was sleeping like Blade wanted her to. It was the same dream she had every time. She tried to reach for him but her arms weren't long enough. She cried out to him but he never answered. She looked at him, betrayed. Tears spewed out from her eyes. He ignored her. She was gasping for him to stay. "No... please... don't... go..." Little did she know, Sophia was watching her, concerned.

**000**

**Woot! Episode 4! THE LONGEST YET! This is a little less dramatic than the last one, so it's a more light-weight approach. This challenge was so fun! Originally, there was going to be multiple rounds, with Legend and Clyde being the final two, but I scrapped that. Also, Legend is that popular?... Wow. I'm so glad you all actually are supporting me! Without your reviews, I probably would of stopped after the first episode! So please keep reviewing, they give me a reason to continue! Also, still waiting for someone to guess what fully happened between Narissa, Sharp, Lily and Claire, but I don't really expect you to guess it since I left out a LOT a holes on purpose. What Jirachi said is true, I have been planning to get rid of Chibiusa, because she's boring. Clyde gets a say :o. Also, just to see who the VIEWERS like, please review who is your favorite character! Just because Legend's the most popular in the story doesn't mean he is to you guys! New poll: Do you actually like Legend?**

**Post-Note: I made Chibiusa to get eliminated early. What better way to do it by doing the ever-so-popular hot guy list. Besides that... she was meant to be bad ass at moments but OH WELL!**

**Chibiusa: Review for less boring characters and for Octillery to actually get more lines!**


	6. Episode 5: Audio Wars!

Fern couldn't sleep, she was restless even within her sleep. She struggled, but she couldn't win. Insomnia took over her body as it laid perfectly still, the moonlight pouring itself against her green skin. It was almost as if she was never sleeping, she just was just lucid dreaming, her eyelids too heavy... she couldn't keep them open. She screamed. She was betrayed again and again. Never. Never is the day when she will be good enough. She sobbed trying to reach for something that was never there. Blade. She felt truly alone, no one was there to save her from her deep subconscious hell. She felt stuck in her gloomy figment. Her breathing went shallow as she saw it. She saw him leave, to never return. Fern leaped up in a gasp, trying to swallow the air which felt shallow. She was shaking, a nervous sweaty wreck of a Pokemon. Her hazel eyes just happened to meet the icy cold ones of a Psychic. Fern never got a good look at her eyes. They were electric, shocking with bitter coldness on the outside, but deep down, hidden by the tundra, was a soft, considerate blue. They stared at each other. Sophia never let her out of her sight. Sophia wasn't rough, or emotionless, just broken. Broken just like Fern had been.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sophia breathed calmly. The silence hung in the air, not letting go. Sophia got up, Fern wasn't responding. She probably didn't enjoy her company. Sophia took one step back to her bed before being grabbed by a Vine Whip and hugged, tightly. Tears flowed from Fern's eyes, as Sophia sat there, in the tight grasp of what appeared to be a hug. Sophia looked at Fern, before nodding. "I don't care if you don't tell me, I'll be here for you if you need me." she said, almost deadpan, but to Fern, she heard a voice full of sincerity and grace. Fern smiled softly, as she continued to cry on the Gothorita.

**000**

Team SuperMunch was at the kitchen yet again. There were burnt oatmeal raisin batter, which was still on fire, thanks to Munch. They all stared and watched. The end of oatmeal raisin cookies. One step at a time.

"Actually, I think we should get to a main point across. Clyde, I know you're upset that no one notices you, but you still need to act like a likable character, of else, everyone will vote you off some nearby chapter and we'll be short of members! I'm pretty sure none of us want you voted out and have the author say "It was for Clyde's benefit, he didn't know how to control his power and he was a threat to himself and everyone near him."

They all paused, realizing what Jason had said. They all tensed up, expecting an shout from a certain Ghost-Type. After a while of them bracing themselves, they stopped, and smiled.

"I guess the author was sick of bringing up a character who isn't even from-"

"FOURTH WALL!" They all cringed.

Clyde stared at his allies, mostly Oleander, who was silent that specific day. "Hey, Oleander, you ok?..." The Bulbasaur looked at him, grimly, before smiling weakly at him.

"Thanks for asking, Clyde... I just thought I would come here to make friends and get into a relationship... Guess half is good enough." Oleander said. Clyde smiled at him, and Oleander laughed. Jason and Munch were just talking about what they wondered what the next challenge will be.

**000**

Narissa was perched on the roof of the cabin. She sighed. The island was proving t be too harsh for her liking. Blade, Lucas and Legend had escorted her to the infirmary, where she was nursed, but she would of preferred if she got there herself. She didn't want anyone's sympathy, she didn't want them to view her pain. She just wanted to fly away... fly off into the silky pink sunrise, never to return. _"No." _She thought. She couldn't give in. She had to be strong, for Ivan, for Lily, for everyone. Right there and then she vowed to herself. A vow to get revenge.

**000**

Lucas, Blade and Legend were all sitting on the cliffside, watching the sunset. The Butterfree were flying around, with jubliee. It was a warm fall morning, the rays of the sun complimented their complections. The trio was worried about Narissa at first, but then decided that she was strong enough by herself, with a little persuasion from the bird herself, though the last thing they wanted was to leave her the way they found her if she really couldn't handle the pain. After that event, the three returned to the cliffside beach area, and sat down, talking, chasing, leaping, jumping. Blade actually wanted to check up on Fern, who he sent to go to sleep, but the activity put on the trio during the challenge, and after, caused them to fall asleep right at their spot. Legend was the first to wake up. He was busy turning the sand into glass using Sacred Fire. Blade woke up after, due to feeling the intense heat emitting from Legend's mouth. As much as he wanted to sneak off to find Fern, he didn't. First, it was night still, the sun hadn't risen yet, but the bigger reason was probably because he didn't want to wake her up. He approached the mudfish cautiously.

"Hey, Legend" Legend turned around, after he stopped breathing the legendary purple flames. Their eyes met as he continued. "How are things between you and Lucas?..." He said, unsure of what to say really. No one but Lucas actually had regular conversation with Legend. Legend stared at him, as Blade slowly walked closer to him. Blade reached out his arm, shaking but trying to be stedy, reaching towards Legend. Blade was about one finger-tip away from touching him before his hand got smacked away by yours truly.

"NOT IN MY HOUSE!" Legend screamed. Blade looked at him, shocked. Legend continued"What's 10 + 9?" he asked.

"21?" Blade said, confused.

"You stupid!.." Legend said, before teleporting away, leaving Blade with the glass. Blade cried out in despair.

"Wait, what is it!?"

**000**

Marcus was in the deeper part of the forest, along with his alliance, Sharp, who seemed in despair, Noxis, who seemed depressed, Amaterasu, and Roark, who looked upset. Marcus smiled, seeing the anguish of his alliance members. Of course, none of them liked him, he prefered it that way. What they probably didn't know is that as soon as they hit the merge, that they would all be in deep water... or maybe they do, since they really have no choice to be in the alliance anyway. Still, Marcus smiled a grand one.

"Oh, doesn't it joy me to see all of your happy faces!~" Marcus said, in happiness. Amaterasu stared at the bug.

"Maybe you'll enjoy my burning your horn, metal man." He said, referring to Marcus' horn. Marcus scowled. Roark sighed and spoke up.

"Ok, so out of the team and who is eliminated, the only three who are out were on your list. Now, are we going to follow the stupid list and get out Octillery, who does nothing or go out and crazily choose someone else by random like Nephelle?" Roark said, ticked off by the bug. Sharp went over to Roark, mollifying the Dragon. Marcus, however, looked at the three, a smile riddled across his face.

"Nice idea, Roark. Maybe we should keep Octillery in for a while... instead, we focus on Nephelle. She can be a late-game threat, and I'm not too happy about that." Marcus said, the other guys annoyed out of their minds. "And I have just the thing to do it.~" Marcus said, pulling out a flask. The three guys stared at him, grimly.

"You're not telling me that we're going to INTOXICATE her!" Sharp screamed.

"Oh, you think this is a drink..." Marcus laughed. "No, this is real deal poison, and you're going to slip it..." Marcus said imperiously, tossing it to Sharp.

"No! You got Lily hurt and I refuse to hurt anyone else!" Sharp said, the other guys looking him, shocked at what he just said. Noxis stood up.

"I have to agree with the Bisharp, I'm getting tired of this." Noxis said.

"Oh, no you're not" Marcus smiled. "Trust me, this just begun. Now you have two choices, sit down and do as I say, or take a fucking missile to your own doom."

**000**

**"What does Sharp mean about Lily?..." Amaterasu said.**

**000**

**"I don't even know why I sat back down... I'm ready to leave!" Noxis sighed.**

**000**

**"I'm tired of that stupid Bug-Type! I need him out of here, now!"**

**000**

Claire was sitting on a tree stump, Clover standing in front of her. There were lily pads invading a lake that was right next to the stump Claire was sitting on. If almost looked as if it was a Lotad sanctuary.

"So, Clover, I'm pretty sure you know why you're here..." Claire bagan.

"Wad..." Clover said, uninterested.

"Clover, I need someone to be on my side... out of all the girls, you probably like me the most, plus you're really cool." Claire said.

"Wad..." Clover said, deadpan.

"Cut the bullcrap Clover... are you in or not?" Claire asked

"Whatever..." Clover said, as apathetic as possible.

**000**

**"Yes... now with Clover on my side, I get one more advantage..." Claire let out a huge laugh, filling the confessional.**

**000**

Adam met up with Yogurt in a tree. It was almost like a little gay picnic... in a tree. Never the less, Yogurt thought it was an adorable idea that Adam came up with, and at least Yogurt could say it was fun. Yogurt smiled, before frowning. Something was stuck in his head.

"Adam, can I ask you something?" The little Sylveon asked.

"Sure, anything babe." Adam smiled at the Fairy-Type.

"Why did you keep it a secret that you were gay? If anything... you almost seemed hostile when it was brought up..." Adam looked down in shame and embarrassment.

"Yogurt, it wasn't you... It's just that I'm usually considered all so strong and I like having guy friends... they joke around about muscles and stuff... and... I see gay people being bullied. Yogurt, it's not you. It will never be you. I'm... just worried." Adam sighed, Yogurt walked up to him.

"Adam... if anything I thinks that only makes you cuter." Adam blushed. "It shouldn't matter what other people think about you. If your friends are friends, they'll say with you. It's what friends do, be there for the times you need them. I know that might sound like a lot of bullcrap, but trust me, Adam, I love you. Don't give any fucks about being bullied, you can make someone's face concave with a poke." Yogurt finished, as Adam reached for him. Yogurt jumped into the hug, though when Adam hugged him back in happiness, he hugged Yogurt a BIT too hard. Yogurt's face began to turn blue a bit, but he never fought it or anything. He wanted that hug to happen.

**000**

Nephelle and Nuregami were talking to each other avidly.

"Nugegami... why don't you like Yogurt?... I know he sometimes makes fun of you but that isn't a good enough reason for me." Nephelle stated.

"... He reminds me of specific Sylveon..." Nuregami looked down sadly.

"Nuri... you can tell me right?..." Nephelle looked at her best friend.

"Yea... but I don't want the viewers to know..." Nuregami said, sadly.

"Oh, ok then, easy! Just tell me while the camera's off."

"Oh, ok o3o"

**000**

**"Nuri! I never knew it was that bad... stay strong, my lo- best friend!" Nephelle said, as Manaphy walked in.**

**"Nice save."**

**"GET OUT!" Nephelle shrieked. **

**000**

Octillery was just looking directly into the screen of the camera. He smiled.

"Vote me off... I'm too lazy for this... I don't do anything... i'm so lazy i stopped using caps... and forgot to close this quote...

**000**

Seralares and Sophia were talking, along with Fern, who was with her girl friends after a long time. Sophia and Fern exchanged a look, before turning to Seralares.

"Well, Sophia and I are down to two members after Chibiusa's elimination, which none of us saw coming, especially after what Clyde did..." Seralares started. "Which is why I propose you rejoin Fern!" Fern stared at the giraffe, shaking her head.

"I hope you understand... but I don't feel like I can split my time between you guys and Blade... we can still be friends though! You girls will always be there for me, and vice versa." Fern said, looking at Sophia. Seralares raised a brow.

**000**

**"Looks like someone knows something about someone..." Seralares said.**

**000**

Bree was sitting with Chase. Chase called her over, for some reason she didn't know. They were in an area of the island where the luscious green of the trees were complemented by the neon splash of flowers around, the crystal lake in the distance.

"Chase, what's up?" Bree asked.

"Hold out your hand." Bree did as Chase told her to, confused. He brang his own hand out, which was curled up, and put it on hers, leaving something in her hand as he curled her hand up. Bree opened her palm up and gawked. It was a necklace, similar to the one Chase always wears. She was almost in tears, and she looked up to hug Chase, but he was no longer there. Bree sighed, then smiled to herself quietly as she put on the necklace.

**000**

Rosario and Mai-Ling were just sitting down, eating apples. Rosario never really ate healthy but she decided to after Mai-Ling convinced her to. After all this time, what felt like an eternity but was only really about a week, Rosario felt as if she couldn't live without the Fighting-Type. Mai-Ling leaned her head on the Deino and they looked together. Watching the beautiful scene. Well, Mai-Ling was. Rosario couldn't help to feel but... none of that mattered. She had all the beauty she needed standing right next to her. Rosario smiled, as Mai-Ling laughed.

"Hey, Rosa, you ok?" Mai-Ling asked, the only person allowed to call her Rosa. Rosario shook her head, snapping out of her trance.

"Yea... sorry Mai-Ling..." She blushed. Mai-Ling got closer, and pecked Rosario's cheek.

"No need to be." The duo smiled.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Manaphy shouted as all the campers were teleported because of Jirachi.

**000**

Everyone was teleported in front of a theater. Everyone stared at it, for being a small stage, it was ornate and elegant. The red velvety curtains draped over the stage beautifully and elegantly like a Gardevoir. The wood around the edges had lovely carvings of the creation of the PokeEarth. The stage itself was made out of marble, a beautiful ornate pattern made out of the mineral. They all stared at it in all.

"Hey, I know it's pretty and all, but I don't care. The stage isn't the one giving you the challenge. Today's challenge is... a singing challenge!" Everyone cheered in happiness, finally, after two in a row, a challenge that won't KILL THEM. "All songs have been pre-selected and put into this hat. You will pick randomly. Also, Jirachi and I will be the judges. We will rank you from one to ten, to bring the maximum to a twenty. The team with the most points wins! Also, the person/people with the highest score on the losing team have immunity! Good luck all!" EVeryone rushed to Manaphy as they chose a song from the hat.

**000**

**"Seriously?..." Sophia said.**

**000**

**"Oh come on!" Blade said.**

**000**

**"Oooh! Perfect!" Nephelle said.**

**000**

**"Whatever." Octillery said.**

**000**

Nephelle was sitting down, backstage, preparing her voice for the challenge, like everyone else. She was sipping water, before Nugegami came over to her, and she left with Nuregami, leaving the water bottle alone. Sharp snuck to the spot where she was and sighed. He was getting sick and tired of doing this. He took out the flask, and poured the poison into the water bottle before leaving. Nephelle and Nuregami returned, still talking about... that thing Nurigami doesn't want you to know. Nephelle sat down, and began to work on her voice again, taking sips of the water throughout the time. She coughed a little, but figured it was nothing.

**000**

"First up on the Lugias..." Manaphy began, before picking out a random name. "Jason." Jason walked out, looking at the judges, in fear. "What is your song, Jason?" Jason looked down sadly in disappointment.

"Wiggle by Jason Derulo..." Jason sighed. "Wait, we share the same name :I."

"You can begin" Manaphy said. Out of no where, Snoop Herdier and multiple Lopunny walked onto the stage. The Lopunny were dancing on Jason and Snoop Herdier the whole time.

Snoop Herdier-  
><em>"Hey, yo, Jason<br>__Say somethin' to her  
><em>_Holla at her"_

Jason-  
><em>"I got one question<br>__How do you fit all that... in them jeans?_

_You know what to do with that big fat butt"_

Snoop Herdier-  
><em>"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
><em>_Just a little bit of... swing"_

Jason-  
><em>"Patty cake, Patty cake<br>__With no hands  
><em>_Got me in this club making wedding plans  
><em>_If I take pictures while you do your dance  
><em>_I can make you famous on Instagram_

_Hot damn it  
>Your booty like two planets<br>Go head, and go ham sandwich  
>Whoa, I can't stand it<em>

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt"

Snoop Herdier-_  
><em>"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>__Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
><em>_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
><em>_Just a little bit of... swing"__

Jason-_  
>"Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk<br>Let's take a shot  
>Alley oop that dunk tired of working that 9 to 5<br>Oh baby let me come and change your life_

Hot damn it  
>Your booty like two planets<br>Go head, and go ham sandwich  
>Whoa, I can't stand it<p>

'Cause you know what to do with that big fat butt"

Snoop Herdier-_  
>"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>shake it, shake it girl<br>Just a little bit of  
>little bit of, little bit of, little bit of swing!<em>

_Snoop Herdier_  
>Shake what your mama gave you<br>Misbehave you  
>I just wanna strip you, dip you, flip you, bubble bathe you<br>What they do  
>Taste my rain drops, K boo<br>Now what you will and what you want and what you may do  
>Completely separated,<br>Till I deeply penetrate it  
>Then I take it out and wipe it off<br>Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it  
>Overstated, underrated, everywhere I've been<br>Can you wiggle, wiggle for the D, O, double G, again?"

Jason-_  
>"Come on baby<br>Turn around turn around,  
>Turn around, turn around<br>You're a star girl  
>Take a bow take a bow,<br>Take a bow, take a bow  
>It's just one thing that's killing me<br>How'd you get that in them jeans?_

You know what to do with that big fat butt"

Snoop Herdier-_  
>"Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Shake it, shake it girl  
>Just a little bit of<br>Little bit of, wiggle wiggle  
>Wiggle, wiggle<em>

Now make it clap  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Now make it clap  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle<br>Make it clap  
>Baby when you do it like that<br>Just a little bit of  
>Now make it clap<br>No hands baby, make it clap, clap, clap  
>Like swing<p>

Damn, baby, you got a bright future behind you"

Snoop Herdier left along with the Lopunny. Manaphy clapped while Jirachi looked unamused.

"8!~" Manaphy said.

"...6"

"That brings you at a total of 14/20!~ Next!" Manaphy shouted as Jason sat down in the crowd. Next to come out was Sophia, who wanted her turn over with. She faced the judges.

"Your song is?..."

"Dollhouse... Melanie Martinez. This is so fucking PokeRacist..." Sophia mumbled the last part to herself.

_"Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
><em>We'll be a perfect family.<em>  
><em>When you walk away, is when we really play<em>  
><em>You don't hear me when I say,<em>  
><em>'Mom, please wake up.<em>  
><em>Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis.'<em>

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
><em>Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.<em>

_Places, places, get in your places_  
><em>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
><em>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees.<em>  
><em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<em>  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees.<em>

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
><em>Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry.<em>  
><em>When you turn your back she pulls out a flask<em>  
><em>And forgets his infidelity.<em>  
><em>Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic<em>  
><em>Go back to being plastic.<em>

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
><em>One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen.<em>

_Places, places, get in your places_  
><em>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
><em>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees.<em>  
><em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<em>  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees.<em>

_Hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl_  
><em>Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls<em>  
><em>We'll be a perfect family.<em>

_Places, places, get in your places_  
><em>Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces.<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
><em>Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?<em>  
><em>Everyone thinks that we're perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't let them look through the curtains.<em>

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees.<em>  
><em>D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E<em>  
><em>I see things that nobody else sees."<em>

Sophia wrapped up her song. Manaphy was just... staring at her while Jirachi seemed a little bit more happy?...

"8... It was a creepy song but you made it sound pretty..." Manaphy said, shocked.

"8, the song was definitely better than Wiggle." Jirachi smiled.

Sophia hopped down to make way for the next contestant. "Sophia, you got a total of 16/20! NEXT!" Soon after she said that, Oleander came out, droopy and depressed.

"What is your song, Oleander?"

"... Bad Boy by Inner Circle..." Manaphy and Jirachi, as well as Jason and Sophia were laughing like hyenas. Oleander sighed as he began.

_"Bad boys, whatcha want_  
><em>Watcha want, whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>When sheriff John Brown come for you<em>  
><em>Tell me whatcha wanna do, whatcha gonna do?<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_When you were eight and you had bad traits_  
><em>You go to school and learn the golden rule<em>  
><em>So why are you acting like a bloody fool?<em>  
><em>If you get hot, you must get cool<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_You chuck it on that one_  
><em>You chuck it on this one<em>  
><em>You chuck it on your mother<em>  
><em>And you chuck it on your father<em>

_You chuck it on your brother_  
><em>And you chuck it on your sister<em>  
><em>You chuck it on that one<em>  
><em>And you chuck it on me<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_Nobody now give you no break_  
><em>Police now give you no break<em>  
><em>Not soldier man give you no break<em>  
><em>Not even you idren now give you no breaks<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_Why did you have to act so mean?_  
><em>Don't you know you're human being?<em>  
><em>Born of a mother with the love of a father<em>  
><em>Reflections come and reflections go<em>  
><em>I know sometimes you wanna let go<em>  
><em>I know sometimes you want to let go<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_You're too bad, you're too rude_  
><em>You're too bad, you're too rude<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>  
><em>Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?<em>  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?<em>

_You chuck it on that one_  
><em>You chuck it on this one<em>  
><em>You chuck it on your mother<em>  
><em>And you chuck it on your father<em>

_You chuck it on your brother_  
><em>And you chuck it on your sister<em>  
><em>You chuck it on that one<em>  
><em>And you chuck it on me<em>

_Bad boys, bad boys whatcha gonna do?_  
><em>Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?"<em>

Manaphy was laughing and could not stop. Jirachi was banging his head into the table.

"0" Jirachi said, looking like he's dying

"10" Manaphy said, laughing hysterically. "For a total of 10/20... NEXT!" Oleander sat down as the next Pokemon got onto the stage. Yogurt stepped onto the stage.

"Ok, new rule! You only can sing the intro, the first verse, the pre-chorus and the chorus once! To make this go a bit faster..." Manaphy said. "Yogurt, what is your song?..."

"Smalltown Boy by Katy Bronski Beat... I feel offended... is this rigged?..." Yogurt asked.

"... Maybe... Just go on and sing." Yogurt sighed.

_"You leave in the morning with everything you own_  
><em>In a little black case<em>  
><em>Alone on a platform, the wind and the rain<em>  
><em>On a sad and lonely face<em>

_Mother will never understand_  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>For the answers you seek will never be found at home<em>  
><em>The love that you need will never be found at home<em>

_Run away, turn away, run away, turn away, run away_  
><em>Run away, turn away, run away, turn away, run away<em>

_Cry boy, cry, cry boy, cry, cry boy  
>Cry boy, cry, cry boy, cry boy, cry, cry boy"<br>_

Yogurt looked annoyed. The host didn't look too happy either.

"Uh... 6?..."

"You sing like crap, 3" Jirachi said. Yogurt scoffed and ran into the crowd.

"You have a total of 9/20. NEXT!" He sat down as Chase came out.

"What is your song?..."

"Don't by Ed Sheeran?... What's up with all these songs being recent-ish? Where's the old songs?..."

"Don't worry about it. Begin" Manaphy said.

_"I met this girl late last year_  
><em>She said don't you worry if I disappear<em>  
><em>I told her I'm not really looking for another mistake<em>  
><em>I called an old friend thinking that the trouble would wait<em>  
><em>But then I jump right in<em>  
><em>A week later returned<em>  
><em>I reckon she was only looking for a lover to burn<em>  
><em>But I gave her my time for two or three nights<em>  
><em>Then I put it on pause 'til the moment was right<em>  
><em>I went away for months until our paths crossed again<em>  
><em>She told me I was never looking for a friend<em>  
><em>Maybe you could swing by my room around 10<em>  
><em>Baby bring a lemon and a bottle of gin<em>  
><em>We'll be in between the sheets 'til the late AM<em>  
><em>Baby if you wanted me then you should've just said<em>  
><em>She's singing<em>  
><em>Ah <em>

_Don't fuck with my love_  
><em>That heart is so cold<em>  
><em>All over my home<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know that babe<em>  
><em>Ah<em>  
><em>Don't fuck with my love<em>  
><em>I told her she knows<em>  
><em>Take aim and reload<em>  
><em>I don't wanna know that babe<em>  
><em>Ah"<em>

Chase finished. Manahpy and Jirachi (oddly) were both cheering. Yogurt scoffed, Chase's voice wasn't even that great...

"9!" Manaphy said.

"I agree with her" Jirachi said, deadpan.

"You have scored 18/20 for your team! Next!" Chase sat down.

**000**

**Due to not caring about some campers, just caring, I just thought this chapter would be shorter. Due to this, I'm going to make this challenge shorter by making a list like so:**

_**Popcorn- The ABCs? By... Who even knows? got 1/20- 5%... F for Effort  
>Munch- A song called The Fat Man that's so not mainstream that I'm like "wtf is that?" by Fats Domino?... wtf is this? 720  
>Kitti- Fancy by Iggy Azalea. Got a 020. Manaphy and Jirachi said it's too mainstream and it's annoying.  
>Seralares- Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men. Got a 1820.  
>Clyde- Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. Got a 1420.  
>Adam- <strong>_

**000**

"Next is Fern!" Manaphy said, happily. "Your song is?..."

"Cool Kids by EchoSmith"

"Well then, begin~" Manaphy said.

_"She sees them walking in a straight line, that's not really her style.  
>And they all got the same heartbeat, but hers is falling behind.<br>Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.  
>Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.<br>And she says,_

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."

He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue.  
>Yeah, they're living the good life, can't see what he is going through.<br>They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going.  
>In the fast lane, living life without knowing.<br>And he says,

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids,  
>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.<br>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids,<br>'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it.  
>I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids."<p>

_"_

Fern sighed softly, slapping off a tear before anyone could see it. '_NO, you're TOO strong for tears, girl.'_

"Amazing!" Manaphy said. "9!"

Jirachi followed suit, bringing her total to 18. As soon as she sat down, Blade took the stage.

"You're singing?..." Manaphy started.

"Pikagirl by S3RL"

"Begin whenever you're ready."

Blade-_  
>"I wish that we were on TV<em>  
><em>Just like in Pokemon<em>  
><em>You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world<em>  
><em>Yes, life would be so fun!<em>  
><em>I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice<em>  
><em>To go and search for you!<em>  
><em>I'd throw my pokeball, and I would catch them all<em>  
><em>You'd be my Pikachu!"<em>

Fern- *Wait, why am I doing the Pikachu noises?...*  
><em>"Pi-Pikachu!"<em>

Blade-  
><em>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart<em> "

Fern-  
><em>"Pika!"<em>

Blade-  
><em>"Pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>And now that I've got you, we can never part"<em>

Fern-  
><em>"Chu"<em>

Blade-  
><em>"The pokeball in my life's open for you"<em>

Fern-  
><em>"Pika!"<em>

Blade-  
><em>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Just like in Pokemon!"<em>

Fern-  
><em>"Pi-Pikachu!"<em>

Blade-  
><em>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-_  
>"Pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>And now that I've got you, we can never part"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Chu"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-_  
>"The pokeball in my life's open for you"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-_  
>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Just like in Pokemon<em>

_I'd bring you sweets, like rare candies,_  
><em>Level up your love to give,<em>  
><em>And then you'd use right then, a sweet kiss TM<em>  
><em>Super effective!<em>  
><em>Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more<em>  
><em>Together we can't fall<em>  
><em>Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake<em>  
><em>Our love would conquer all!<em>

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_  
><em>Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-_  
>"Pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>And now that I've got you, we can never part"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Chu"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-_  
>"The pokeball in my life's open for you"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>  
><em><br>_Blade-  
><em>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Just like in Pokemon<em>

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_  
><em>Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>

Blade-_  
>"Pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>And now that I've got you, we can never part"<em>

Fern-_  
>Chu<em>

Blade-_  
>"The pokeball in my life's open for you"<em>

Fern-_  
>"Pika!"<em>

Blade-_  
>"You're my pika girl, In the poke world<em>  
><em>Just like in Pokemon"<em>

Blade finished. He wiped sweat off his brow as Fern stood there, who, for some reason, did fake Pikachu noises :I.

"OMG OMG SO KAWAII SUCH ADORABLE VERY YES! 10/10!"

"10/10, lucky bigots..."

"So you get a total of 20/20! You must eat carrots! Next!" Manaphy said. Fern and Blade sat down. Bree walked out. She smiled before standing at the mic.

"What is your song?..."

"You are the Only Exception by Paramore."

"You may begin..."

_"When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
><em>And curse at the wind<em>  
><em>He broke his own heart and I watched<em>  
><em>As he tried to reassemble it<em>

_And my momma swore_  
><em>That she would never let herself forget<em>  
><em>And that was the day that I promised<em>  
><em>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist<em>

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception<em>  
><em>You are the only exception"<em>

Bree stopped and waited. Manaphy smiled.

"10" Manaphy said, being a Paramore fan.

"...6" Jirachi said.

"16 is your total! Last, but not least, Narissa! What is your song?..."

"... Stars by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals"

"Begin... NOW!~"

_"I lit a fire with the love you left behind_  
><em>And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side<em>  
><em>I followed your ashes into outer space<em>  
><em>I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place.<em>

_I can't look at the stars_  
><em>They make me wonder where you are<em>  
><em>Stars, up on heaven's boulevard<em>  
><em>And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far<em>  
><em>So I, I can't look at the stars.<em>

_All those times we looked up at the sky_  
><em>Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly<em>  
><em>And now I'm all alone in the dark of night<em>  
><em>And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light.<em>

_And I can't look at the stars_  
><em>They make me wonder where you are<em>  
><em>Stars, up on heaven's boulevard<em>  
><em>And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far<em>  
><em>So I, I can't look at the stars.<em>

_Stars_

_Stars, they make me wonder where you are_  
><em>Stars, up on heaven's boulevard<em>  
><em>And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far<em>  
><em>So I can't look at the stars."<em>

All of the Lugias stared at Narissa. Never had they have heard such an emotional song, sung in such a passionate, powerful way. Her voice silenced the whole audience, everyone paid great attention to her. It was... irresistible.

"10"

"10"

"Total of 20. Good job, Narissa! Now, it's time for the Ho-ohs! First up is... Nephelle!" The cloud bird had to be balanced out onto the stage by Nuregami.

"Nepphy, you sure you're ok?..." Nephelle was turning a bit green.

"Y-y...yea, I'm fine..."

"What is your song?..." Manaphy interrupted. The moment she opened her mouth, she began to choke. She coughed, as hard as possible as blood began to escape her mouth. Nuregami screamed.

"OH MY GOD, NEPHELLE!" Nuregami took Nephelle and began to dash to the infirmary. Everyone watched, gasping.

"Oh well. Lets continue." Everyone glared at Manaphy. How could she IGNORE that. "Next up is Octillery" The octopus waddled out onto the stage. "What's your song?"

"Under the Sea, from that Disney movie."

"Well begin!"

"Naw... I'm to tired... maybe next time :I" Octillery slid onto the seats, near the Lugias. "Next will be-" Manaphy's phone began to ring. "Hello?... Yea... No! I'm totally in control!.. Wait, WHAT!? I have to? Does it mean I get to keep my job?..."

"..." Everyone just awkwardly watched the conversation. The, a loud happy squeal escaped from the water legendary.

"Thank you! You too!" Manaphy hung up. Everyone waited for Manaphy to say what happened. Everyone was staring at her, including the Ho-ohs now, who were backstage earlier. "What?.." She said.

"What happened?..."

"Oh, Octillery's automatically eliminated." The Lugias gasped. There's no way that is fair! The Ho-ohs watched, calmly, almost happy.

"Wait, what?... but why?"

"Under the Sea is the producer's favorite song. Plus, you willingly quit the challenge, if your team lost you would have been going home anyway.

"But how about if we didn't lose?..." Octillery asked.

"Oh yea..." Manaphy said, looking through the Lugia's scores. "Kitti got the lowest score on her team. There, you both can go now." Kitti gasped. How was this fair to her!? The other contestants watched. They weren't surprised but they certainly felt bad.

**000**

"Any last words?..." Jirachi had tied up Kitti and Octillery to the Missile of Loserdum.

"Well, actually- AHHHH!" Kitti was cut off. Jirachi gave a happy sigh. He could swear he saw them twinkle away, saying 'Fuck you'. Being hated. Ahhh that's the life.

**000**

Claire was examining rocks in a cave she found on the island. She never recognised it before so she was curious as to if she could get some rare gemstones from it. She was scanning with her gem when she bumped into someone. Clyde.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The Espeon began, as other Espeon came out of no where. "All your bases are belong to us." They said, before all but Claire disappeared.

"Nothing... I just like this cave... it's very pretty. The colors reflect by this opal stone... is amazing." Clyde said, handing it to Claire.

"Well... uh... that thing you did last time... was pretty cool." Claire said, before leaving. A thought entered her mind, before she shook it off.

**000**

Nuregami sat there. She was forced to watch her best friend dying right in front of her, covered in Nephelle's thick blood.

**000**

**And end! Woot! I don't know why this took so long! Because of that, I got lazy. Normally, I was going have EVERYONE compete, then have Manaphy reveal that the elimination would be by eliminating whoever got the lowest scores for their team (Kitti and Octillery). Sad, because I was going to have Nuregami sing 'Ur so Gay' and swap 'And you don't even like guys/penis' with 'And you don't even like girls/vagina'. Would of been fun tbh. Yogurt might be one of my faves, but meh... Double elimination? Again? Already? Dang. What about everyone? There's a lot of characters here who just seem to get better to me just from the beginning. About Kitti and Octillery. I originally left Kitti out a lot of scenes, because I was going to make a lot of scenes with her flirting with the male Ho-ohs, but I always ended up forgetting, so we never saw her. Octillery was here for a derp the whole time. Never was a serious character. Lets focus on the opposite of the beginning. Sharp poisoned Nephelle? Oh snap. Claire and Clyde? What? Nuregami seems sad... Also, how is it fair that Nephelle stays but Lily didn't?... I dunno. Matter of fact, that's the poll! Is it fair that Nephelle stays even though Lily didn't? Review, out of everyone who was eliminated, who was your favorite? Vote on my profile!**

**Post-Note: I actually think it's sad that Kitti is out... and Octillery? He made it further than I planned. I have a list... but I'm totally not following it. According to it, _ and _ should be out...**

**Next Episode! Agoraphobic? Arachnophobic(- none of the contestants have either lawl)? Then you probably will hate this next challenge! One contestant's past is shown. Another is left in heart-break. In the end, no one wins.**


	7. Episode 6: To Fear, None

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I WILL BE ACCEPTING OCS AS OF NOW! THIS MEANS WE ARE ALMOST HALFWAY TO MERGE! ANOTHER REMINDER: I'M ONLY ACCEPTING FOUR! ALSO, I NOTICED SOMETHING SAD: SPECIFIC CONTESTANTS HAVE NOT HAVE SCREEN TIME AT ALL LAST CHAPTER! I HOPE TO FIX THIS! AND YES, SHOCK IS STILL PART OF MARCUS' ALLIANCE! REVIEW AND APPLY AN OC PLEASE, IF YOU JUST SEND AN OC BY ITSELF I'LL BE A BIT SAD. ****Also, side-note. The only OFFICIAL couples in this series so far is IvanxNarissa, and Ivan is already eliminated, RosarioxMai-Ling and YogurtxAdam, straight, lesbian and gay.** **Posted stereotypes on my profile page, if you want to see what I think of all the characters! According to the last 2 polls: Legend isn't as liked as I thought... don't worry, I'll still eliminate him when I planned to... if I plan to eliminate him that is c;. 2nd, you all don't think it's fair that Nephelle is still in the game. I have some reasons for the Lily vs. Nephelle thing. #1. Eliminating Lily has automatically caused a lot of drama between the contestants. #2. I kinda didn't want Lily interfering with the tension and drama between the contestants #3. Nephelle has a bit to do with this chapter and #4. Lily was in critical danger of bleeding out and possibly never recovering while Nephelle took a distilled amount of poison...**** Welcome back! Last time we got to see some of the contestant's insides through song! From Snoop Herdier to stars, we're dazzled by the contestant's performance! Due to... never doing anything, Octillery is eliminated, not before he could open his big mouth eliminating Kitti along with him! What will happen this time on Total Pokemon Island!? Alson, the title of this chapter is based of the quote: To suffering there is a limit; to fearing, none. ~Francis Bacon  
><strong>

**000**

Nuregami was waiting... the local Blissey told her that Nephelle would be fine after a few hours. Nuregami tried to think of that as relief... but she couldn't get over the fact of how sick Nephelle was. She didn't even wash off the blood that was splattered all over her serpent body, like any true friend. She stared into the Altaria's soft green eyes, and couldn't help but to scream in annoyance. This had to be her fault. Even worse, she knew this wasn't some natural thing of some random act of laughter... Nuregami did somethings in the past that set her karma off balance, enough to know that this was intentional. Why would anyone want to target Nephelle, she never done anything rude to the other contestants. If anything, she felt as if it was her fault for not being in Nephelle's place. She deserved it more anyway. She looked down at her best friend, the tears in her eyes hard to control. They poured out, as she had no control over her eyes. They swelled, they ached, but it was all for Nephelle. Even worse, Nephelle liked her... Nuregami didn't deserve someone as nice... sweet and caring as Nephelle. Plus, she looked beautiful (In a non-lesbian way). Nuregami cursed at herself. She wanted it to all to be inflicted upon her instead of Nephelle. The pain. She would suffer, alone, never letting Nephelle seeing her in such a condition. That's how she'd rather have it... she didn't want Nephelle to... die. That's the constant thought in her mind. Her best friend was going to die, and it was all her fault.

"N-nuri..." Nephelle said, weakly, spotting the sea serpent next to her, who sighed in relief. Nuregami immediately slithered over to her, resting on her in shame. Nephelle looked at the Water-Type on her. "N-uri... don't... put this-" Nephelle coughed, concerning Nuregami, but Nephelle continued anyways. "don't pin this on yourself..." Nephelle started, before coughing vigorously, before letting out a batch of red gooey blood. Nuregami screamed loudly in fear, as multiple Blissey poured into the room. Nuregami watched in horror, she couldn't cry no more, but she was trying hard to. One of the Blissey who walked in told Nuregami that she was interfering with Nephelle's health by being there. Nuregami glared at the Blissey, her the rage obvious in her eyes.

"If I'm not with her, and she goes... I'll never forgive myself..." Nuregami said, sadly. Her head slumped down as the Blissey didn't budge. Nuregami curled up into a coil and cried, alone. The atmosphere was actually very calm for such a down day for Nuregami. She cursed herself again. Anyone who she associates with. That mush be the answer. Nuregami decided right there that she... was nobody. All she ever did was hurt anyone who was near her, or shame them. Nuregami sighed. The same Blissey from earlier came to the waiting room, where she was. She told Nuregami that she's sorry for the way she acted and that they decided to allow her to come in to see Nephelle. Nuregami grimly shook her head and rushed out the infirmary in tears, confusing the nurse.

**000**

Team SuperMunch were where Munch had probably been since the first episode: the kitchen. A funeral was set up. Oleander was crying as he paid tribute to the tombstone set in the middle of the floor in the kitchen. It read:_Oatmeal Raisin Cookie October 6th-October 6th. His life was too short._ Oleander was crying in front of the burial ground as the three guys looked standoff-ish. Cautiously, Clyde approached him. Jason and Munch watched his bravery in shock. Eventually, he reached the bulb Pokemon, patting his bulb. "It's going to be ok... it was for the better." Clyde said. Oleander looked at him, and smiled, before Tackling him into a friendly hug. They both laughed, before an opal stone fell out of Clyde's pocket. Jason was the first to notice.

"Hey, what's that?..." Jason pointed out. The other guys looked at the opal stone as well, just as curious. Clyde, however, blushed, but it was so minute the guys wouldn't notice it under a microscope.

"Nothing..." Clyde said, remembering the one he gave Claire. Popcorn walked in, sadly.

"Hey, guys, I don't know how willing you are to accept a new member but-"

"Totally!" Jason said, welcoming Popcorn to the alliance.

**000**

_Get over it, girl. There's only and only one guy for you, and that's Sharp!... but Clyde is so cute. No! What did I say? You only like Sharp! Stop acting stupid! _Claire fought with herself internally.

"You know, you might think you're only thinking it, but you're definitely saying it also..." Clover said, who had been with her the whole time. Clover was actually committed in the alliance, she knew that Claire was evil, but why should she care?...

"Then forgot what you heard!"

"Looks like you got boy problems" Clover said, snardly? Sarcastically? Enthusiastically? It was really hard to tell the monotone Swadloon's emotions a lot.

"Uh... thanks?..." Claire said, confused. Clover sighed.

"Look, I can help you with your problems, if you want." She said, staring at the cat, who was very confused. Claire stared at her, trying to read Clover's poker face, before replying.

"I don't like your tone? Fix it before you wreck yourself?..." Claire asked.

"I was being sincere." Clover said.

"You were?..." Claire asked, still unsure of what she meant. "You would do that for me?"

"Waddd..." Clover said.

**000**

**"Meh... I don't get enough screen time. Why not help Claire. She seems to need it anyway..."**

**000**

Team Epik was busy watching the sunset again. Lucas and Legend were derping around, while Fern and Blade were cuddling. The sun was warm and crisp, just like the time before. This wasn't rare in Autumn, which happened to be Lucas' favorite season. The flower petals danced in the breeze, while Legend tried to teach Lucas how to fly with the wind.

"I'm not getting it!" Lucas said, frustrated. He had failed for the 6th time.

"I'll show you again, just watch..." Legend spread out his arms as the wind carried him away. He used none of his powers as he floated off like a Hoppip in a happy trail off to travel the world in a cluster. He giggled as he felt the crisp, cool arms of the Autumn breeze carry him away. Lucas watched, sad.

"Legend... I'll never be a derp like you..." He said, looking down a bit. Legend jumped around him, smiling.

"Don't be silly! Maybe I'll have to help you." Legend said, getting under Lucas and lifting him up while standing on two feet. Lucas laughed happily. He... never got to know someone so fast. He wasn't the most social person... and people usually used Lucas just for his looks, but Legend... Legend was a true friend. Legend put Lucas down, who was laughing incoherently. Lucas walked off, rubbing his tail in Legend's face seductively. Legend smiled deviously as he lept onto Lucas, who fell onto his back, the Mudkip on top of him. Lucas laughed, before, surprisingly, being kissed by the Mudkip. Legend laughed it off.

"Gay tease... sorry Lucas, we're best friends forever." Legend said, laughing. Lucas laughed this time too, but it was a bit more forced as he couldn't get his mind wrapped around the kiss. They saw Fern and Blade and smiled. Eve though the two didn't officially go out, they acted like they did.

**000**

Roark was walking to his same Slashing spot. Same tree. Same love... wait, the fuck? Roark is straight, and why did the author get off track? Anyway... Roark was enjoying the scenery. He loved the morning dew trapped in the trees and the air, so light and tender. The sunlight was softly wrapping itself on Roark, who appreciated so. He finally got to the spot when he saw... her. It didn't seem like she was actually waiting for him, but more of training herself. She launched volleys of Dragon Claws and Flamethrowers before demolishing the tree with Stone Edge. Roark looked at her, glaring.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you know this my spot." Roark said. Nova looked at him and smiled. That's the Roark she knows.

"That's why I'm here. I wanted to train with you." Nova smiled at him, she wanted to warm up him a bit more since the last few times.

"Why would you need to train, anyway? You won the last time, congrats..." Roark said, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, I know what you're capable of." Nova smiled. "Does that make me a bad person?" she ended.

"No. Maybe I just don't want you here." Roark said.

"Well who better to be with?" Nova said, smiling.

"Find someone else..." Roark said, glaring at her.

"What are you saying?..." This was the first time her smile began to fade.

"I don't like you, not even as a Pokemon! Now, can you go away and stop embarrassing me before I actually get ticked!?" Roark said. Nova looked down, sadly. She actually though more of Roark... She flew off, in tears, leaving Roark alone, who Slashed the trees a bit more fervent than the last time he did.

**000**

Bree tried to find Chase ever since the day before, but had no strings of luck. She been running everywhere looking for him. SHe cried out in annoyance. She thought this might be the time... she actually liked him, sure, she might regret telling him, but she knew would regret not. She was running aimlessly, before tripping on a rock, landing on her face. She groaned, before a hand popped up to offer help. She looked up to see Chase and smiled. She reached for his hand and he pulled her up. A bit dangerously close though. She was in Chase's personal space and vice-versa. Bree felt out of breath, almost as if her lungs were being crushed.

"C-chase... I have something to tell you." Bree began.

"Anything." Chase said, smiling at her.

"I... u-uh... I bet that even though you're a nerd you can't beat me in Pokemon!" Bree said, sweat dropping. She tried to tell him... but she couldn't... Chase smiled at her, and laughed a bit, though he himself was a bit disappointed too.

"I bet you I can!" Chase said, the fighting duo pulling out their 3DSs. They both turned it on as they had a Wifi battle on Pokemon X and Y.

"Lets go, Chesnaught!" Bree said, sending out her starter Pokemon. Chase smiled.

"Hawlucha, take the skies!" He yelled, as he sent out Hawlucha. Both of them put on their game face, which hid their true feelings.

**000**

Mai-Ling and Rosario have been doing a lot more things together. Rosario was nuzzling Mai-Ling. Mai-Ling didn't know how much the Deino loved her. Everything about her, Mai-Ling was perfect. The odd couple smiled as life took it's course around them. Rosario couldn't help to frown.

"Mai-Ling, you don't have to do anything about Lily and Licorice... they're fine. I bet you they're being taken care of now... and I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Rosario, Nephelle is in the infirmary coughing blood out of her face! If someone on this team isn't playing detective, then I'll have to. I just can't stand it these women who get no justice! It's what we all deserve... Rosario... if something like that were to happen to me, you'd do the same, right?..." Mai-ling asked.

"Of course." It was an answer Rosario had to not think on ebit about.

"Well, I'm serving for these girls like you would to me." Mai-Ling smiled at her girlfriend, hoping the short and brief speech was enough. Rosario sighed.

"I guess you have a point." Rosario said, giggling.

"Of course I do." Mai-Ling smiled, before Pecking the Dieno on her cheek.

"How does a Mienfoo know Peck?..." Legend said.

"Shut up, Legend, I can see you from a mile away!" Rosario yelled.

"How does a Deino see?..." Legend stated.

**000**

Marcus smiled at his alliance, yet again. The same faces of distress was painted all over their faces yet again. Plus, for the first time... ever I believe, they all were here. Sharp, Shock, Amaterasu, Roark and Noxis all sat there, their anger progressing. Marcus petted Sharp on his head, almost as if he was a dog. Sharp snarled.

"Good boy. You accomplished your mission, Sharp. I guess you can be a good puppet leader when you want to. Isn't that right, boy?" Marcus said, treating him like a dog.

"Wait, what happened?" Shock said. Everyone looked at him. The only one smiling was Marcus, the rest gave him looks of distraught.

"... You know what happened to Nephelle right?..." Shock almost had a heart attack, and he didn't have a heart.

"You can't be telling me that SHARP did that?..." Shock said, as Sharp looked down in guilt. Roark stood up, full of rage.

"Peice of shit, give me one fucking reason why we should NOT vote you off?" Roark said. To this, Marcus smiled.

"Because I'd expose you all. Have fun knowing y a target's on your back for just being in this alliance." Marcus said.

"How about I burn your fucking mouth shut, you introvert." Amaterasu suggested. THe rest of the guys except Noxis laughed. Marcus chuckled a bit, but in an ominous way.

"How about I tie an anchor around your body and dump you into the sea, you worthless fucking ornament. You haven't even benefited the team at all. Fuck, you can PHASE THROUGH SHIT AND YOUR STILL USELESS." Marcus said. The guys continued to argue as Noxis sighed.

Unlike almost every other time I said that eyes were watching someone, this time it wasn't Marcus or Claire.

**000**

**"Oh my... I need to tell someone!... wait, I can't! If I do... Marcus will target me and basically has half the votes, even more than half if he can convince Claire, which I'm certain he can!... I'll just keep this between Rosario and I." Mai-Ling said**

**000**

Narissa was watching all the events unravel. She smiled before squawking. She stared blankly out into nothingness. Her real intention was to figure out how to resort revenge on someone who not only is on the other team, but has a good amount of votes.

"Teleporting campers!" Manaphy said, as all the campers, including Narissa, began to be teleported.

**000**

Manaphy smiled. There was huge machine next to her. It almost looked like a mecha monster out to kill them. connected to it were 29 tubes, which were long and extended to the end of hat-like devices, which were located directly above chairs. Manaphy laughed evilly.

"It's time for a challenge you will all hate! Welcome and meet the Animator 3000X+! What does it do, you ask? Well... it can make you go into your own brain and experience something subconsciously in your brain almost as if it were real! The catch: we rigged it to animate your fears! Welcome to hell contestants." Manaphy laughed as the contestants groaned. "The rules are simple. Sit in a chair, your fear gets animated. You have a button to back out of your fear whenever you want to. Except... you only GAIN a point for your team if you actually survive the your fear!"

Nuregami looked down. "What about Nephelle?..." She said, sadly. She couldn't get her mind off of the songbird.

"Oh, yea... her. She's fine!" Jirachi teleported her back, as Nuregami smiled, before frowning. Nephelle, however, smiled weakly at Nuregami, who seemed to pay her no attention. Nephelle tried flying over to her, but she just slithered away. Nephelle looked at her, hurt.

"The challenge begins... NOW!" Manaphy said. Jirachi teleported each of them into a seat, which strapped them down and dragged Munch into slumber. "By the way, you all will go 1 by 1 so we ALL can watch what happens to you!"

**000**

**Munch-**

_Munch was in front of a buffet table. It had everything you'd expect a buffet table to have. Ham, gravy, mashed potatoes... everything that reminded you of your grandma's cooking right down to the cinnamon beans she made. Munch smiled in happiness, as he reached for the turkey leg just taunting him. His arm got close before phasing right through the turkey. "What!?" Munch tried to eat anything on the table, but, alas, all that ended up in his mouth was wood from the table. Munch shrieked as he pressed his button._

**000**

**Chase-**

_It was dark. He couldn't see a foot in front of him, until, the room was illuminated in a blazing form. In front of him stood three Charizards. They grinned a toothy grin at him. The one in the middle mega-evolved into Mega Charizard X. The two regular Charizards began to shoot volleys of fire at him, but he did a matrix flip between the two streams before clasping his hands together as rocks began to swirl around him. A battle cry was let out, as the Stone Edge hit the two lackeys, who were too weak to the Rock-Type move to last. "I was prepared for Charizards." Chase grinned as he fired up a purple beam from his palms. The Charizard went wide-eyed._

**000**

**LL: 1 HH: 0**

**000**

**Oleander-**

_Oleander looked around, confused. He didn't know what to do. There was a sloe mirror in front of him, which he walked up to to confront. He shrieked as the mirror cracked. He FULLY EVOLVED into a Venusaur. He was so fat and chubby. He couldn't resist to look at himself, but he eventually ended up hugging his mirror self in order for his team to get another point._

**000**

**LL: 2 HH: 0**

**000**

**Mai-Ling-**

_She looked around. She was depressed immediately, it was the most dreaded moment of her life. School. She walked down the hallways as people stared at her, laughing at her, pointing at her like she was a monster who didn't belong. She tried to use her fur to cover it like she did during her time at the island, but every time she'd try to, her fur would move back more and more. She sighed in sadness. She walked to the end of the hallway. Every Pokemon on the way pointed at it. Her lazy eye. She cried as she got to the end, scoring a point for her team._

**000**

**LL: 2 HH: 1  
><strong>

**000**

**Bree-**

_She was there. Home. It's as homely as a home could get. Everything seemed in place. Her siblings ran around, playing, as Bree couldn't resist to laugh. She began to walk up the stairs, but not no her consent. She tried to turn around as a force made her ascend the flight of steps in her home. The moment she got to the top, young Bree was grabbed by two arms around the waist, and one over the mouth. Bree screamed and bit his hand but he wouldn't let up. Bree never understood why he was only interested in her. He smiled at her before locking the door to the room. A Machamp. Her father. He stood there, that same menacing grin on his face every time he did it. She couldn't help but to look at him in disgust and betrayal. He didn't care. The second he put his hand on her, Bree pressed the button. _Everyone watched intently in sympathy and horror, except Claire. She enjoyed it.

**000**

**Legend-**

_He sat there as he saw a montage of everything that existed in the universe. He just... watched._

"Legend is equally afraid of everything... he's just real good with coping with fear... so he gets the point..." Manaphy explained to the confused contestants.

**000**

**LL: 2 HH: 2**

**000**

**Shock-**

_Flames. Their screams amplified in his face. He couldn't help but to watch the Magnemite he called little siblings being burned to death by Ho-oh himself. The purple flames cascaded the unfortunate Steel-Typed as they fainted. Ho-oh continued to burn them. Some of the Magnemites began to melt off. Even though he watched for a long while... he couldn't watch the rest._

**000**

**Roark-**

_Roark only opened his eyes for a mere second before being squished by a meteor. As he rolled it off, highly in pain, a foot met his back, he felt weak. He couldn't move as the figure above him laughed. He heard her speak:_

_"Flamer... I told you. There's only room for one of us... and that's me. Even as a mega, Roark is still the most pathetic excuse for a rival I ever met." Flamer, the mega Charizard looked at Roark, in shame. Roark looked at himself, and realized what she said was true: He was a mega Garchomp.__  
><em>

_"... Nova, you are indeed correct... Roark, you have let me down. From generation to generation, your ancestors have proven to be one of the best Dragons to have ever exist, and now, you are here. I'm sorry... I'm going to have to cut your family name out of the clan!" Flamer said, cutting the strip._

**000**

**LL: 2 HH: 3**

**000**

**Marcus-**

_His dream animation only began to start before he pushed his button._

**000**

**Jason-**

_Jason looked at himself. He was an Oshawott again. He looked up, seeing the familiar but somewhat smaller Munchlax he knew since he could ever remember. Munch called out to him._

_"You ready?" Munch asked as Jason nodded. Jason walked up to the vent and punched the grate open. The two small Pokemon began to crawl through the vents when they fell out onto the street. Jason smiled, before looking up to see he had company. Familiar Pokemon, such as Tyrogue, Growlithe and Shinx stood there, eyeing Jason down._

_"Ha... you really thought you were going to leave the orphanage? Too bad for you, otter-face." The Tyrogue said, as the three Pokemon advanced on them. Jason looked at Munch._

_"Munch, we can do this." Jason said, before looking to see Munch turned to face him._

_"Who said I was going to help you?" Munch said, smiling. Jason cried before punching Munch in the face._

**000**_  
><em>

**LL: 3 HH: 3**

**000**

**Noxis-**

_Noxis pressed his button as soon as his dream started. He was too embarrassed about his fear._

**000**

**Nephelle-**

_Nephelle looked into the mirror. She couldn't tell what was different. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sounds came out. The Altaria screamed as she heard nothing but saw the scream. She sat down, gloomy, but still got a point._

**000**

**LL: 3 HH: 4**

**000**

**Clover-**

_Clover was eyeing down a Escavalier, a fellow Bug-Type from her generation. She scowled at the bug._

_"You again!" She hissed. The Escavalier laughed at the much smaller bug. Then he smiled at her._

_"Looks like someone didn't grow up... no wonder why Tony wanted you off the team... you weren't a worthy Bug-Type!" He retorted. She looked at him, with saddened eyes._

_"You know, I thought you actually might of liked my, Lancelot..." Clover said. Lancelot smirked, before his eyes darkened a bit. Clover tried to run but she had no time as the spears his arm carried began to barrage the poor bug. She pressed her button._

**000**

**Adam-**

_Adam watched it... he watched Chase there... he was aware he had no way to help him, if anything he was stuck in a spectator's box. He watched as his brother burned slowly from the Charizards. He cursed to himself, although he watched the whole thing._

**000**

**LL: 4 HH: 4**

**000**

**Narissa-**

_Nothing popped up._

"Is the machine broken?..." Manaphy said. Jirachi looked at her as if she was a mental case.

"No, she's a Xatu... she has no fears." He said.

"Ohhhh... well, she gets a point!"

**000**

**LL: 5 HH: 4**

**000**

**Clyde-**

_He stared down Arceus himself. Arceus growled before shooting Clyde with a volley of Judgements._

**000**

**LL: 6 HH: 4**

**000**

**Sophia-**

_She looked around before pressing her button._

**000**

**Blade-**

_He watched it again as he cursed himself. He watched the two Pokemon, Sceptile and Meganium, being burned by flames. He promised he'd watch through this due to the fact that burning was getting repetitive. He watched his parents burn to death in his baby form._

**000**

**LL: 7 HH: 4**

**000**

**Claire-**

_She, like some others, pressed her button as fast as possible._

**000**

**Yogurt and Popcorn-**

_Three little Eevee were cowering in fear. The Arcanine and Houndoom were gaining on them. They huddled together and cried before they heard it._

_"Hey, little bros, and gal, get out of the way!" Snokone said as she swung over to them, smile on her face. She licked their fur. "What did you guys think?... Next time be more careful." The Glaceon said._

_"But... big sis... the mean lion thingy look angry..." Little Licorice said._

_"Aren't you weak to fire?..." Little Yogurt said, hugging next to Little Popcorn. The Glaceon smiled at them weakly._

_"Nothing's too powerful to take out the mighty Snokone! Now go, go off, go home so mommy won't get mad!~" She said_

_"Ok!" Licorice said, walking off. Unlike what actually happened, they couldn't walk off. Yogurt will never forgive himself for this... she tried so hard to make the situation seem funny when she really understood what was going to happen. Popcorn was already looking at his big sister, crying with tears running from his eyes in a huge flow. The Fire-Type Pokemon attacked her, she was screaming in pain from the Fire Fangs the Pokemon loved to taunt her with._

_"Yea, cry you stupid bitch... You will always be ours." The Arcanine said, blasting a Flamethrower at her. SHe screamed in pain, before fainting. Yogurt couldn't take it and pressed the button. The Houndoom and Arcanine raped her unconscious body before killing her. Popcorn didn't know why he was able to watch the whole thing, but one thing was for certain to him: he had a brave sister._

**000**

**LL: 8 HH: 4**

**000**

**Seralares-**

_The giraffe was there... alone... but then she felt it... she tried to hide it, but she couldn't. Her tail raised by itself. It grinned at her._

_"Oh, hello again, Seralares... it's been a long time... you kept me away for too long." The tail said to her._

_"Shut up Lareseral..." Seralares said, looking down._

_"Oh come on! You can't tell me you DIDN'T enjoy killing your parents... you always complained about them to me." The tail grinned at her. Seralares glared at it._

_"Fuck you." She said before pressing her button._

**000**

**Nova-**

_-static-_

"Now what does this mean?..." Jirachi said, annoyed. Nova looked up sadly.

"My fear was losing Roark as a friend... looks like it already happened..." She said, looking at Roark with her watery eyes. He tried not to look at her. She sniffled before wiping hr tears and ignoring him.

**000**

**LL: 8 HH: 5**

**000**

**Sharp-**

_Silence. The two were alone. Sharp had been expecting this. She was there, her hair flowing in the wind. She looked at him, betrayed._

_"Why?... Why did you hurt me?..." Lily looked into his eyes. Her eyes were red from crying. Sharp touched her... she felt like the real Lily..._

_"Lily... I'm sorry... I'm stupid... I love you, but... I know you're not real so get away!" Sharp's emotions changed from tender to volatile. He ended that part with a slash to her face, ending it._

**000**

**LL: 8 HH: 6**

**000**

**Rosario-**

_She stood there... she felt a grasp. She looked down at her ankle. Memories flowed into her hear, and she shrieked and pressed the button. _

**000**

**Fern-**

_The day was nice... the humidity was perfect. The sun was there, but it wasn't beaming at you. The day was the perfect beach day Fern had ever seen in her life. She was walking with Edgar the Torterra. She looked at herself, yup, a Snivy. She hopped on top of Edgar, who forced her down. They finally reached the alley way Fern hoped they'd never make it to. She just wanted to stay with him for a bit more... he wouldn't allow her. She looked up to her father figure, who gave her a grim look. Fern shrieked and pressed her button._

**000**

**Nuregami-**

**000**

_It was high school. The years that were supposed to be the best anyone were to ever had. Nuregami heard before that in high school, no one cared, your dreams came true and everything paved its way into your life. She walked around with a Sylveon named Faust. Faust had been there for her ever since she was young. She needed to get away from her parents, and Faust was always there. She had just evolved into a Milotic, but even when she was a Feebas he was there for her. She never felt as if she loved anyone more in her life. There were a lot of guys swooning over her, but Faust was the only one who actually ever cared... and so, they began going out. Nuregami swore she never been happier in her life. They were called "Cutest Couple of the Class". She cared about the title a lot more than he did, and he was aware why. He looked at her and told her she was beautiful the way she is, and that she didn't need other people to tell her that she's beautiful to believe she is. Sometimes she wanted to believe him, but she could never bring herself to. Eventually..._

_"Nuri... we need to talk..." The Sylveon looked at her. She looked at him intently._

_"Yes, Faust?" She replied. He looked at her._

_"I'm... actually gay..." He said, looking down._

_"Why is that a problem, Faust. You were always here for me. I'll always be here to support you!" Nuregami coiled around her best friend._

_"Also... I was cheating on you..." He signaled to a Machoke to come out. She recognised the boy. He was one of those jocks that you didn't expect to be gay but in real life you did, and just because he throws a football doesn't mean he's not. She still looked at him._

_"Faust. You are who you are. I will never judge you. No need for you to bash yourself for being yourself. You're the same Faust to me. The one that helped me when I needed you the most." She said, Nuzzling him._

_Over time, the Machoke, who Nuregami never learned the name of, and Faust became a power couple. Nuregami was fine with it, though she was used to the spotlight. Her and Faust still talked avidly, though. Eventually, most people payed attention to the gay couple, who became a token in the school. The school newspaper decided to interview them. Nuregami was excited for Faust, he was going to be a headline. _

_The next week, she looked at the newspaper. "Cutest Gay Couple of the Class". She began to read. It went on about how Faust figured out he was gay. Then there was the parts when she was dating him..._

_"So, what you're saying is, you only used Nuregami as a cover-up?" The school's Chatot asked._

_"Yes. She really isn't too pretty anyway. I'd aim way higher than that ugly snake thing."_

_"Woah, you say that as if you never were her friend."_

_"Did you not pick that up? Of course. She was just a lackey. I knew she was a bit more popular than me, even as a Feebas. Nothing wrong with dragging others down to get to the top."_

_Nuregami ripped the newspaper up, before sliding away, tears in her eyes, She couldn't unhear the comments she heard around her._

_"Isn't that the thing that went out with Faust?..."_

_"Woah, I thought Faust was just exaggerating with how ugly she is, never mind that."_

_"Who's stupid enough to fall in love with a gay boy! You fucking freak!"_

_Nuregami coiled up in a corner and cried._

**000**

**LL: 8 HH: 7**

**000**

"And the Lugias win, again! Ho-oh, time to send away ANOTHER person!" Manaphy said.

**000**

"So, bitch master, who are we targeting this time?..." Roark asked.

"For your information, we'll be targeting Mai-Ling. I got something out of her..." Marcus laughed.

"Why pick on the little unevolved Pokemon, you fucking wimp." Amaterasu added.

"Guys... there's no point of arguing with Marcus..." Sharp said. Marcus smiled. This alliance is basically in his hands. They were all hs bitches.

**000**

Mai-Ling walked up to Claire and Clover, who were there discussing... stuff.

"Mai-Ling, what?" Claire said, unamused.

"Claire, how about you do me a solid?" She said.

"A solid?... as in you'll do anything back in return?" Claire give her a creepy smile, but Mai-Ling shook it off.

"... Yea. Claire, I need you and Clover to vote off Noxis."

"Why is that?"

"Well... first, he actually failed the challenge, he didn't even try. Second, he's depressed, and we don't need dead weight, and ALSO, he's acting shifty... I think he's in an alliance." Claire perked up at this. She already knew about the alliance, she'd been associating with them, but she wanted to feign shock.

"Really? Ok Mai-Ling. You got our votes." Mai-Ling smiled and walked away, as Sharp approached them.

"Hey... Claire..."

"Yea, I know, vote the fighting mouse thing."

**000**

**"I'm voting Noxis... Mai-Ling is right." Rosario said.**

**000**

**"Looks like I'm voting Mai-Ling..." Roark said.**

**000**

"Fuck, no need for me to repeat myself, you know how this shit works. Now, any of you who read this chapter and know that no one voted for you, please come up." Everyone received a Pokedoll except Noxis and Mai-Ling. The latter looked like a hot mess.

"Noxis, you haven't been on the top of your game, pick up the pace dude... and Mai-Ling, you actually poked your nose where it shouldn't be. The person who's going home... is..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Noxis. Mai-Ling, your safe." Everyone shared looks of disbelief, mostly Mai-Ling, who expressed her happiness.

**000**

**"Really? You thought I'd vote Mai-Ling like that? Ha, please, a solid is worth way more than a fucking frog." Claire said.**

**000**

**"All according to plan" Marcus said, showing his vote to be Noxis.**

**000**

**"I actually lost on purpose... I wanted to go... If anyone can win, I hope Sharp can beat that bitch up... he ruined all the fun."**

**000**

"Any last words, Mr. Noxis?..." Jirachi said.

"No, just launch the fucking thing." Jirachi pushed the button as Noxis screamed as hard as he could.

**000**

Yogurt was sitting with Adam.

"Aw, looks like someone cares about their bro." Yogurt said, nudging Adam, then pecking his cheek. Adam blushed.

"That was real... sick what those monsters did to your sister." Yogurt frowned.

"Don't worry about it." He said, trying to cheer Adam up with a smile, though he couldn't get it out of his head. He saw Nuregami sliding past. "Hey, Adam... I got to go get this, I'll be back."

**000**

Yogurt approached Nuregami.

"Hey... Nuri..."

"What the fuck do you want, fag bag?" Nuregami said.

"Look... I'm not like that guy"

"Yea, whatever, just like you probably don't kiss boys ever." she rolled her eyed.

"No Nuri-"

"I'm not planning on getting hurt again!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" Yogurt said.

"Whatever, boy toy." Nuregami said, though Yogurt spotted a small smile. He walked away, grinning every step of the way. Nuregami really wanted to give it another chance, but she wasn't too keen about that.

**000**

Nephelle was approaching Nuregami, who would move away every time she came close.

"Nuri, what the fuck!?" Nephelle said. Nuregami looked at her.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone who cares about me ends up hurt." Nephelle looked down. She flew over to her best friend and hugged her.

"Nuregami, I don't care if I'm beat to the bare bone, I'll always choose to be next to you." Nephelle said, laying on Nuregami, who slithered away.

"That's exactly what I don't want! I don't care if you'll do it... I just want you to be safe... I won't live... knowing that you are terminally ill because of me!"

"Nuri, please!" Nephelle begged.

"No, I don't want to ever see you again..." Nuregami slid off, leaving a crying Nephelle.

**000**

Nephelle ran to the docks not too long after Noxis got launched.

"I'm fucking quitting!" She said. She had all her bags on her person, and she flew away, tears in her eyes. She couldn't live with the love of her life ignoring her. SHe just tried to run... run from the pain. Jirachi cursed as she flied away, he wanted to launch her!

**000**

Our favorite bird was perched on our favorite spot. "And this shit has only just begun..." Narissa said.

**000**

**What the heck, two double eliminations in a row?... I can't blame Nephelle to be honest... Noxis?... I know I made him and he was supposed to actually be a partier but he ended up with the wrong gang... so this was a benefit to him. So, fear challenge! I'll put everyone's fear up just if you can't tell!**

**Munch- No food  
>Chase- Charizards<br>Oleander- Being fat  
>Mai-Ling- Being bullied *did happen*<br>Bree- Her dad *did happen*  
>Legend- Everything<br>Shock- The death of his family  
>*edit* Sophia- People making fun of herthinking she's crazy  
>Roark- Losing to NovaDishonoring family  
>Marcus- Everyone figuring out his true nature<br>Jason- Munch betraying him  
>Noxis- Marcus<br>Nephelle- Being mute  
>Clover- Lancelot the Escavalier<br>Adam- Losing Chase  
>Narissa- Nothing<br>Clyde- Arceus  
>Blade- FireDeath of parents *somewhat happened*  
>Claire- Herself (I want you all to think about this really...)<br>Yogurt and Popcorn- The death of Snokone, their big sister *which did happen*  
>Seralares- Her evil side, Lareseral *what was said... is true*<br>Nova- Losing Roark as a friend *just happened*  
>Sharp- Confronting Lily againConfessing feelings  
>Rosario- Losing her bracelet *what's up with it?...*<br>Fern- Losing her father *deeper darker story to this*  
>Nuregami- Being used<br>**

**List of fears! With this said, I hope you all realize WHY Nuregami has been mean to Yogurt so much, he reminds her of Faust! I was going to add a bit more ending scenes... like more ClairexClyde, BreexChase, LucasxLegend stuff... but I'm too lazy... that being said. I LOVE this chapter. Poll: Who had the worst fear?...**

**Post-Note: Nephelle was very well planned to get out about now, and the whole poisoning thing really just popped into my head. I thought for a LITTLE bit how about if I let her stay, but obviously none of you think it's fair verses Lily. Noxis... he would of stayed a lot longer if I could of wrote him as a partier, but to be honest, I prefer him depressed.**

**Noxis: Review to find real happiness!**

**Nephelle: Review so Nuregami will truly understand that we aren't out to hurt her...**


	8. Episode 7: Project Runaway!

**Sorry about all the delays... x.x I lost interest due to the struggle of the challenge, but it's done! Hurrah! While I was gone, I made a 100% FINALIZED elimination order! More on everything below... Hey guys! Congrats on submitting your OCs... except, I never said when I was going to add them specifically, so HA! If you thought they were going to be added this Episode, you're wrong, NEXT episode is the episode you're looking for! Either way, I have FULLY decided who I'm adding and OC submission is CLOSED. Anyways, I realized I never posted poll results, so oh well d;. For now I'll just show the results of the latest poll!**

**Who had the worst fear?  
>Shock- The death of his family 16%<br>Nuregami- Being used 14%  
>Jason- Munch betraying him 9%<br>Fern- Losing her father/being abandoned 9%  
>Sharp- Confronting Lilyconfessing feelings 9%  
>Yogurt and Popcorn- The death of Snokone 7%<strong>

**I'm too lazy to show the rest of the results d;. Anyway, last challenge was fun for me. Fears... If I had to give out a crown to a contestant for that episode it would be... Nuregami! Totally shocking, but other contestants will get crowns too *and some already did, Lily being the only eliminated character to get a crown*! Lets just... see how this plays out!**

**000**

They sat there. It actually was early morning, the sun hadn't risen yet, but it was still dewey enough to know it had to be rising sometime soon. The brisk feel in the air would of made it a welcome spot, along with the alluring aroma and the spine-chilling but lovely and gentle Autumn breeze that trailed past them only when dawn was as dark as dusk. If not for that, maybe the nice floral decor on the ground would help, the avid colors screamed in glee, excitement and preppiness. Maybe, it would of been the trees, that towered tall, in a comfortable way that almost felt like protection, the leaves covering the area but spread apart just enough to let in the comforting shimmer of the lustful celestial being who awaited their arrival, glistening her silver rays across the group. Alas, none of that worked, as the familiar beetle looked at the four guys, who each groaned.

"Ok, who wants to explain what the fuck happened?..." Marcus said, feigning innocence. "We convinced Claire, Clover, and Nuregami to vote for Mai-Ling, but she's still here, and here you all sit, looking retarded with your heads in your asses." Marcus began.

"Ok, bitch beetle, do you have to start every alliance meeting negatively? I'm pretty sure this is now a T+ story, look what you done, the little ones could of brought good ratings too!" Amaterasu said, his flame blazing. Marcus grinned and smiled.

"Because, you broke the-"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"unspoken code of an alliance. Whoever betrayed me... your head will be my trophy. I will grin at your soulless, speechless, yet, just as intelligent head as it lies plaqued to my wall, and you'll watch me, like the little pawns you're supposed to be." Marcus finished. One specific Dragon-Type was snarling in the back.

"You really like to push buttons, you iron-tipped bitch. You're just like a dollar whore, in the end, you're both getting tossed away. Face it, or maybe your horn to heavy and the pressure causes you to to be so stupid?" Roark started.

"Please, you make Spinda look sober, you're subject to change- MY change. You're tipsy like your mother when she was preggers with you, so stop acting brave and making a show..." Marcus retaliated. Legend waddled over.

"But this is a show..."

"No, it's a story, you idiot!" As Marcus kicked Legend away, although in the process, Marcus exploded.

"FOURTH WALL!" Marcus screamed in anger as he Megahorned Egridos away.

"You don't belong in this story..." Marcus said, dusting himself off from the explosion. He had gunpowder covering him when he wondered; was the Mudkip full of gunpowder?... Sharp was looking at Marcus with weary eyes.

"I have to agree, this is getting out of hand, I'm tired of losing! We already lost 6 people, 5 of which is on your stupid list and one was ONE OF US." Sharp said, making them come to a realization. "Now, either we can start winning, or sit here and whine." Marcus smiled a bit.

"You're right Sharp, it's time to sabotage the other team, isn't it?" Everyone began to frown and gawk. He couldn't be serious.

"You want us... to sabotage the other team?... You got to be kiddin-"

"I have to agree." EVeryone turned towards Shock, staring at him with disbelief, including Marcus. "Guys, there's no way we're going to win without interfering... they have a huge lead on us, they have four more people, and if we don't do something now, we might end up on the chopping block like Noxis... this isn't the only way... but it's a sure way." Shock said, never faltering. The guys all sighed.

"Also, when I figure out which one of you cum sacks voted off Noxis, or which ones, make sure you pack your bag." Marcus stated.

**000**

**"Oh... of course none of them back-stabbed Noxis, but why not rile them up by making a rift? Oh... this will be fun" Marucs laughed.**

**000**

The five guys exited, as two heads poked out of a nearby bush.

"See, what did I tell you?" Mai-Ling started. She stared at the dinosaur with concern, but Rosario only smiled at Mai-Ling. Mai=Ling looked at Rosario confused, how could she be smiling in such a serious situation?

"Because I can't not smile when I'm around you." Rosario said, going to peck Mai-Ling on the cheek when she tripped on a rock, yet again. Mai-Ling helped Rosario up, looking at the bracelet. She wouldn't keep her eyes off of it. It had a cross on it, nothing too elaborate. Mai-Ling looked at it carefully, she didn't want to offend Rosario, but the latter already noticed, she looked down in shame, but Mai-Ling brang it back up.

"Look, I won't force you to tell me what is the bracelet," Mai-Ling began, looking at the dinosaur with wide eyes. "but are you willing to tell me?" The dinosaur shook her head sadly. Mai-Ling immediately responded "No. Don't feel bad... it's ok." She said as Rosario began to tighten the fastener on the bracelet, which Mai-Ling noticed. "You don't want it to be removed, do you?..." Mai-Ling asked, with a successful nod. Mai-Ling looked at the dinosaur, who was now trembling. "Why?" Mai-Ling and Rosario both stared for a silent second, the one that felt like hours, Mai-Ling's last word hung dry in the air. If felt as if, they ran out of air, or time slowed down...

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Rosario said, Tackling the Fighting-Type into a hug. Little did they know, the "fan favorite" **(Seriously, the hate for him is real...) **was watching nearby.

**000**

**"Not only do you spy on us, but your girlfriend is keeping a dirty secret?... Exploiting that can wait, for now, focus on the other team, then get the lesbians out..."**

**000**

Claire and Clover were sitting there. Clover was looking down, sadly. Claire sighed and walked up to the bug. "What's up, worm in a blanket?"

"... The fear challenge... Claire" The Swadloon looked into the eyes of the Espeon. "How do you react if you're scared of the person you like?..." For the first time, Clover actually had an expression that was obvious: distraught. Claire sighed. She wasn't the master of lovey-dovey things... but she actually... liked? Clover. SHe was there for her while no one else was. After Lily was eliminated, Sharp hadn't been talking to her... thats when she remembered.

"Clover..." The Swadloon looked up as Claire held out an opal stone. "the person you truely love will shine so bright, no opal stone will outshine them... no opal stone..." Clover looked at the Espeon now.

"So, what you're saying, Claire, is that if you find your opal stone, you go and get it? You have to get it, own it, make sure it resides within?" Clover said, smiling a bit, but not enough for Claire to notice. At that moment, Claire perked up and ran off.

"Thought so..." Clover said, before letting out a scream once an are grabbed her and pulled her away.

**000**

He stared down at them. After what happened yesterday, this only got him far worse, he didn't care about her tears, if anything, she only continued to embarrass him. He scowled in disgust. Chocolates. Roses. A ring. What did she think he was, a charity case? He saw everything he'd expect to see in a chick flick, and it was pure disgust. He scowled as he Slashed through all of it. The topiary, the floral arrangements, the stupid edible fruit decor. All of it, done... except for one little thing that ever-so-happened to sparkle from the corner of Roark's eye. he stared at the ring. He picked it up, gently, before rubbing it. He shook his head, and chucked the ring as far as he could into a nearby lake. He continued to train. Nova let out a single tear and flew away from her aerial view. Roark held his head. "It wasn't supposed to rain today, was it?..."

**000**

Seralares and Sophia were discussing about the previous challenge.

"I'm worried about Fern... there's something not right... I hope she can put the pieces together." Sophia said to the giraffe, who nodded in agreement. Sophia had been avoiding asking the question but it felt like a huge weight on her shoulders, like she was going to break any second if she waited any longer. The pressure, but how can you ask something so personal without coming off as rude? Personally, she liked Seralares, along with Fern and Clover ***never shown on-screen, but they do talk***.

"You can ask..." The two Psychics looked at each other. She hoped nothing would get weird between them.

"So... Lareseral it was? Your tail?... was that a fear of what could happen, or is your tail really like that?..." Sophia asked, concerned. Seralares sighed.

"Lareseral is real... but I feel as if I can control him and he hasn't surfaced in years... until the last challenge..." Sophia looked at Seraleras intently. "and never again."

**000  
><strong>

She groaned as her vision came back to her. It was blurred, but she was content with what she had. She tried to move but couldn't as when she looked down she saw that she was tied into a chair. In front of her happened to be Sharp.

"Wow, Sharp, to be honest, brutally or not, I didn't know you were about this life, I thought the you and Lily thing was bullshit. Maybe you are more twisted then I thought." She said, her monotone returning. Sharp glared at her, unfazed.

"I need you to do something for me." He stated, bluntly.

"And how about if I decline?" To those words, Sharp pulled out a syringe. "Oh wow, what's that supposed to do..."

"This" he said, calmly as he stabbed the poor Bug-Type and began to inject.

From a distance, Marcus watched the whole thing.

**000**

**"He's a puppet leader for a REASON. I can't get caught doing that kind of stuff. Either way, I needed the bitch worm... things are about to get fun a bit soon..."**

**000**

Bree sat there, sighing, but smiling, looking at the stars in the copper-ish blue skies. It wasn't night, but it was about that time of year when you could see the moon and the sun. She didn't know... she just wanted to float away into the beautiful nothingness. She didn't care where she was going, for what reason, the only thing that mattered to her was... Bree touched the necklace around her neck. She sobbed a bit, before hearing a rustling. "Chase!" She cried, running to the bush, only for Claire to hop out.

"Do I look like Chase to you?..." Claire said, annoyed. "I'm looking for Clyde." Bree cocked her head in confusion. "You know, the Meowstic." Bree was only as confused as when Claire jumped out of the bush. "The stoic one..."

"Oh! You mean the stoic guy! He hangs out with Jason and Munch in the kitchen why do-" Bree stared as the Espeon had already left her in the dust. Bree looked at the Psychic cat run off into the distance. Her words were chocking as she was forced to stop and-

"Bree! You really must like me, huh?" Chase said, coming out of a bush. Bree ran over to him, and hugged him before punching him. She giggled a bit.

"Oh, now you decide to show yourself, huh!" She spat, before hugging him. "Please tell me what this means..."

"What?" Chase asked.

"This feeling. I can't describe it... I just want you to want me." Bree said, looking at Chase.

"Well... I already do." Chase said, blushing. Bree giggled.

"What a softie! I might as well get you a Teddiursa to snuggle with while you suck on a pacifier, huh?" Chase pushed her before snarling himself.

"Ok, Ms. tough girl, why don't we see how tough you really are, huh?"

"Bring it"

**000**

"Ugh..." Adam siad, passing over another dollar. Yogurt smiled at his boyfriend in the bushes with glee.

"See, I told you, they're both too competitive to actually go out, it kinda dampened their emotions" the Fairy-Type said. Adam looked at Yogurt. Yogurt looked in One Direction to see Nuregami "Hey, can I get this?" he asked.

"Sure. Hey, why don't we meet up at... I don't know... the cliffside with the lake tomorrow?" Adam suggested. Yogurt's face lit up in happiness.

"You mean, like an actual date?" Yogurt asked, hopeful. Adam laughed that hearty laugh of his and smiled.

"Of course..." to those words, Yogurt kissed the kneeling Machamp on the cheek and walked away towards the direction of a Water serpent.

**000**

Nuregami was sitting by herself, sad... she hadn't been so alone before, Nephelle decided to quit... maybe it was for the best. Nephelle can't get hurt if she isn't around me anyway... Nuregami sighed as she coiled up and stared in the sky, before letting a grunt escape as she felt pressure jump on her stomach. She looked up to see a certain Fairy-Type.

"Seriously, you stupid mutt, you had to go around and do stupid things like the brainless fag you are."

"Really? Sorry witch bitch but I'm not here to rhyme."

"You just said a rhyme... and it ain't even that time.." Nuregami replied. Legend came out from a bush.

"BARSSSSSS!" Legend screamed, before teleporting away.

"Nuregami, look. I want you to know I'm not that other Sylveon..." At these words, Nuregami began to look more distant to Yogurt. "Not all gay guys are out to hurt you, Nuregami. Nephelle is gay, and she didn't try to hurt you did she?..."

"..."

"Well... I'll let you think about that?" Yogurt said as he took his leave. Nuregami stared at him, before shaking her head.

**000**

Team SuperMunch was welcoming the newest member to the team in, Popcorn! Popcorn looked around.

"Hey, guys, so why do we meet in the kitchen?" Popcorn asked.

"Because we have Munch" Jason said, picking up Munch.

"Jason, please. You know I'm eating less than the average Munchlax..." Munch retorted, hiding a cookie behind his back. Jason just... pretended he saw nothing. "So... Oleander, how are you? You're acting like a real floater recently... like you do nothing really..." Munch said, trying to change the conversation as Oleander sighed. Clyde walked over to him, along with Popcorn. Jason sighed and called out to everyone. They all perked up.

"Ok guys... I'm glad that we have been winning so much as a team, but we're going to lose someday... I don't want to but this means that we're going to have to start voting people. Any suggestions?..." The Dewott said. The other guys looked at him, shocked.

"Uh... Jason, isn't that... targeting?..." Oleander asked. Jason sighed.

"Guys, we aren't going to target people... we're just... going yo vote for the same person that doesn't benefit the team, so the team doesn't suffer." All of the guys nodded in agreement and Jason wiped off a sweatdrop.

"That sounds ok" Clyde said, not really caring.

"So, I say..." Jason started, before thinking about the contestants int he game. "Blade is our first target..." No one objected. It sounded like a good plan, to be honest. He may of been working on his timidity, but he never talked to anyone, or never helped in the challenges. If anything, he only hindered them. "Then I say... Bree... we have three Fighting-Types and out of the three she seems unnecessary. Then Seralares. No offense to her, I mean, she has helped a bit, but she seems the least helpful of the Psychics, plus... last challenge was weird..." Munch shivered in agreement. "By then, we should be at the merge. Everyone in favor say I."

"I" Munch said, wobbling towards his best friend, as everyone else followed suit. What they didn't know was that a certain pair of eyes was watching... well, most of them didn't know.

"U-uh... guys, I'll be right back!" Clyde said, rushing out of the kitchen as they shrugged.

**000**

"Ok, what do you want with me?..." Clyde asked. He stared at the Espeon, waiting for a response. Her sapphire eyes gleamed in sadness and shame.

"Clyde..." she said, looking into the Psychic. The opal stone which was concealed in her fur was now taken out by Claire. "The opal stone... the was it glistens... surely this can't be a coincidence, right?"She asked. Clyde smiled back towards her.

"Maybe" He floated off. Unbeknownst to him, the guys were all watching.

**000**

After the previous challenge, Fern was worn out, she didn't know whhat to do. Her tail sagged, dense as the heavy weight that resided on her shoulders. She knew there was nothing she could do, no where she could run. She was tired. It was that simple... She wanted it all to end, all to be over. The crystalline lake begged for her submergence and never to repay buoyancy. She sighed... Torterra... she needed him. His warm body and soft chuckle... the grassy pelt. She loved him with all her heart and she couldn't go on without him... if I weren't for Blade. Reaganing sense, she went over the spot of Team Epik's usual sunrise gazing, unaware of the two Pokemon following her.

"So... why are we following her again?"

"Seraleras... I told you, I'm scared for Fern... that Torterra must of been what she was talking about in her dreams... we just need to watch her so she won't do something stupid." Sophia replied, as they ducked in bushes.

Fern continued to walk towards the same spot, but something was up... she didn't hear Lucas and Legend. By now, she would of heard the two yelling their heads off or something. The ominous chill ran up her spine, lingering there only as what seemed to be an empty threat who's goal to Taunt. Sophia and Seralares looked at each other, before jumping into a nearby bush. Fern couldn't help but to feel it, the immense pressure... she felt it when Torterra left her, but she didn't understand why. She shrugged it off, it was probably because of the other challenge. She dashed to the spot, leaving the Psychics behind.

Silence. It was the sound of nothing until Sophia heard the loud gasp for air that screamed for comfort. Fern dashed towards Sophia and Seralares. She actually bumped into them, tears decorated her eyelids as she ran away, sobbing and blinded by the remedy water. Seralares ran back towards Fern as she gave Sophia a nod. Sophia responded, advancing towards the spot Fern ran from. It was there. Big spoon. Little spoon. Sophia couldn't believe her eyes as Clover moaned seductively as Blade big spooned her. His hand met her thigh. Sophia's eyes began to glow harshly.

"You little bitch!" Sophia said, loud enough to cause both Clover and Blade to raise up, startled with their position. Sophia began to float towards Blade's direction progressively faster as a Psychic wisp engulfed her fist. Blade cringed as the fist aimed directly towards him.

**000**

_Sssshblam!_

Everyone's eyes were blinded by the intense light emitted harshly enough to blind. They stared in horror when the light died down, realizing what happened. Blade lied in a crater, mangled and bruised, but over-all ok. Sophia was on top of him. She growled as she summoned another wisp and launched it at him. Jirachi teleported Sophia over to her team.

"Ok, yea, this is fun and all but we're not getting lawsuits... have fun fighting about something else."

"This challenge is going to be a modeling challenge!" No one cheered except the boys and Nuregami. They knew how this worked. The guys sat down and watched the girls, they all saw DarkArcanine33's TPI... and no one was more excited about the horned guys watching it, except Nuregami, who was seething in excitement to model. "Except! There's a twist!"

"What? We'll have to think with our Dicks like in DarkArcanine33's stories?..." Shock said, unamused.

"No. The 6 people who will be modeling will be SWAPPED. This is because the Pokemon swapping will not share genders!" Everyone groaned. "Not only that, but to spice up the fun, the "crossdressers" have to battle! A battle royale will take place as the swappers have to LEARN how to battle using their new body. Any questions?" Everyone stared, shocked. "No? Then lets get to choosing, 3 guys and 3 girls per team!~" Manaphy finished.

**000**

They all stared at Sophia before unanimously agreeing.

"Ok, so Sophia is first. We need five more" Chase said.

"Wait, why me!?" Sophia said, shocked. Chase sighed.

"You punched the living shit out of Blade, you're dangerous, you can PROBABLY do good in this challenge and if you don't..."

"Yea, but Blade screwing Clover when he's with Fern is right!?" Sophia said, enraged. Everyone gasped immediately and looked at Fern, who nodded sullenly. They all stared at Blade, angrily as he sighed.

"Guys, I didn't do it, I swear! II't just-" He was cut off.

"A misunderstanding... I thought you were different..." Fern said. Chase glared angrily and Bree moved next to him, pecking his cheek angrily before addressing the matter at hand. "Blade is also participating." Blade stuttered, before sighing. Fern glared.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Everyone looked at the Grass snake.

"Fern... this is a serious moment... I, as well, shall join her" Narissa said.

"Ok, we got all of the girls... I guess we're all good with Fern, Oleander, Blade, Narissa, Sophia and Yogurt?" Chase said. Oleander was a stuttering mess, but Yogurt shrugged, pecking Adam on the cheek as a goodbye.

**000**

Sharp sighed. He knew who Marcus wanted him to volunteer. Not wanting to be cut off, he did what was expected of him.

"I say Clover should go, she slept with Blade..." The team gasped, ablet some fakely, and backed away. She sighed, unamused.

"Are you all really that gullible?..." Clover asked, but they trusted the Bisharp way too much to even consider it to be wrong. Sharp knew the next person Marcus wanted him to volunteer.

"Next I say Mai-Ling." She stared at him, shocked. "She doesn't do much for the team and this will help us see her potential" They all nodded as Rosario sighed and told her good luck. He knew the third person. "And Legend too... he's such a derp? So he's an advantage." The Mudkip happily agreed, hopping to the others. Noticing that they needed two more guys and the rest of them were in the alliance, he sighed. "Fine, I'll go, along with... Roark." Roark almost retaliated, but kept that in. "Any girls want to volunteer?..." Sharp asked. Nuregami excitedly raised her appendage. "And there we go!"

**000**

"Ok, for the gender swaps, we will have Blade - Fern, Oleander - Narissa and Yogurt - Sophia for the Lugias! The Ho-ohs will have Legend - Mai-Ling, Roark - Nuregami and Sharp - Clover. Any questions?" They all just stared. "Ok then! Just walk in here!" As Manaphy lead them to the front, and used Heart Swap. After a while, all of them swapped bodies, most of them feeling awkward due to their new bodies. "Now, Jirachi will teleport you to the changing room for further instruction!"

**000**

Jirachi stared at the Pokemon, nonchalant. "I don't really like any of you... anyways, here you can get into you're modeling outfit. You won't get scored for how pretty you look but it might serve as a bonus for effort... basically every garment here has a specific ability that may change the royale. Got it?..." They all blinked, simultaneously. "Good" he teleported out. Yogurt, as Sophia, was the first one to begin looking around for a dress. Razor, as Nuregami, sighed.

"Why do I have to be the beautiful one?" He said, upset, as Nuregami*Roark* grinned in glee.

"Hey, don't flatter her TOO much" Yogurt*Sophia* said. Nuregami*Roark* hissed.

Fern looked at herself in disgust. She was Blade. She scowled under her breath as she looked at who she was. Blade, as Fern, sighed and walked towards her. "Fern, look, I promise-" he began, being cut off.

"Blade... I thought you liked me... just... leave me alone!" Fern said, running off with an article of clothing. Blade sighed, as Sophia approached him. She glared angrily.

"Of course she's going to ignore you, you slept with Clover, you bitch!" She said slapping Blade*Fern* to the ground. Blade held his face and scowled. The Ho-ohs were shocked, excluding Clover, Roark and Sharp. Everyone but the two mentioned were all glared daggers at Clover. Eventually, Sharp faced her.

"Anything to say about this?..." Sharp*Clover* asked, demeaningly. Sharp stared at her in his body, demeaningly.

"Shaaarp" She said, unenthusiastically. Sharp face-palmed.

"Do you guys really think this is possible?... I'd never try to hurt Fern li-"

"Says the guy who did, anyway." She glared at him. Legend*Mai-Ling* sighed and walked over to them.

"Can't we just... I dunno... eat a fucking rainbow together?" Legend said, before being punched away by Sharp*Clover*, right before Oleander*Narissa* noticed.

"Hey, Legend just cursed, for the first time..." He said, no one paying him any mind.

**000**

**OMA... I wrote this ages ago... just to get the flow of this OVER WITH... so... no epic battle WITH clothing being an impact :c (Yea... they were gonna fight with awesome clothes, like a whipped cream bra?)**

**000**

They all stood there. A platform towered the spectators as it stood a grand 100 feet. The red carpet and fake set scenes made for the modelesque feel. The breeze chilled everyone's spine. Glares were shed as everyone stood seldomly, prepared for the worst. All except Blade, who looked at Fern as himself and Sophia as Yogurt. The glare was returned from Sophia, but not from Fern, as she looked down, sullen. Narissa as Oleander looked at Sharp irritated and annoyed by his ploys, while he had his eyes on the trio or drama, completely ignoring Narissa's anger in his adorable Swadloon form. Oleander, however, squawked and held his wings out, mocking the Xatu. Yogurt swayed back and forth, mimicking the emo's movements, with his ever so prissy arm movements. Mai-Ling looked concerned as she looked at Narissa, as she also wanted to take down Sharp, along with Marcus. She hoped that being the crazed Mudkip would help her win the challenge. Nuregami scoffed and laughed at her opponents, convinced by her concededness that she'd win. Legend, as Mai-Ling, awkwardly put up a fighting stance, aware that his powers were gone. Roark glanced over at Nova, somewhat in disapproval, but a glimmer of shame was hidden in his eyes. Either way, he showed that he was ready to fight. Clover, however, stared at everyone, annoyed.

"Shaaarrrppp... can we start this already..." She said, her Bisharp body slouching.

"Begin!" Jirachi said, enthusiastically, ready to watch the royale begin, however, Manaphy gave him a glare of disapproval; only she can start challenges. Yogurt immediately began firing Psychics at Nuregami, while she retaliated with Dragon Claws. Clover sighed, as she reached ever so slowly to her right and knocked Mai-Ling off the ring, while no one noticed. As she fell, however, she fired off a Dark Void at Clover, not before screaming.

"We're on the same team!" She shouted, right before she fell to the ground with a thud. Luckily, Rosario leapt in the way. Once she did, she turned back into herself, oddly, as Legend remained as her. Nethertheless, both suffered injury. A Blissey carried both of the girls away. Narissa fought Sharp with all her might, although she happened to be a pathetically weak Bulbasaur who's only talent was blinking and looking pretty. Sharp laughed as he lunged himself at her, using Bug Bite. Roark decided to take out his rage on the nearest opponent, which happened to be Oleander. Oleander tried to dodge and fly up, but Roark fired an Ice Beam, and as Oleander came crashing down, Roark used his tail to toss Oleander out of the ring.

"Even as a threat, he's useless at battle..." Roark said as Oleander hit the ground, the ice shattering. Oleander returned to a Bulbasaur. Although he fainted, no one bothered to care. Fights persisted. Fern gave Blade a stark stare equivalent to surrender, she couldn't handle the pain. He looked down, depressed, but not before being hit by a Hydro Pump. Although she was resistant, it hit true. She struggled to stand ground as she snarled at Roark, who was pumped to win. Winning was in his genes, and he wasn't ready to lose yet. He let out a crazed laugh as Fern cursed to herself, she was more concerned about Sophia and Blade. Until then, she had to fight off Razor as he fired attacks. Sophia angrily let out attacks at Blade, who kept dodging.

"Sophia, we're on the same team!"

"What you did to her is unacceptable!"

"I didn't do it, and who made you her bitch?!" Blade screamed in retaliation. Sophia stared at his, fazed and shocked. Her eyes began to swell. Everyone who was fighting let up, except Fern and Razor, because the latter wasn't going to let drama ruin his destiny, very much to the dismay of the former. Even Manaphy and Jirachi, along with the other contestants, stood there, their jaws hanging. The silence crept out Blade. He didn't mean to say it, but he was tired of being blamed for something he never did. Sophia stared at him, gawking. Clover glanced at both Blade and Sophia, intently. The scene was immense, which is why Clover decided to Night Slash Sophia straight in the chest, knocking her off. Sophia fell, as she slowly retained her gothic looks. She fell, but she didn't care. Sophia lifted herself up, and floated away. If you listened close enough, you could her her screams. yogurt, seeing the situation between Roark and Fern, got fed up, because that was... out of pocket... She had something more important to address than some dumb challenge.

"Hey, DragonBreath, leave her alone, you little coward!" Yogurt riled him up. Roark spat out an insult too derogatory as he coiled around the Eeveelution. Clover sighed as she used Night Slash, eliminating both her opponent and her teammate. She smiled to herself, satisfied. She heard grunts, and turned around to see two Grass-Types, both not fully evolved, fighting. She laughed as she saw them both struggle, though she felt offended as Sharp made it seem as if Clover was weak in her own form, which she wasn't, he just didn't know how to strategize. Groaning, she ran up to both of them, Nights Slashing off Narissa immediately. Sharp looked at her, feigning innocence.

"Why are you doing this to me?..." He asked, looking at her pitifully. She groaned.

"Please, you know you set that up, you little shit." She said as she struck him in his face, but not fast enough to evade Sharp grabbing onto her leg last second, as they both fell off. They fell right next to each other, and they both exchanged looks of hatred. Of course, everyone glared at Clover, not only had she... 'slept with Blade' and ruin their relationship, but she also got out members of their team. She addressed the glares with her usual unamused look.

"Wadd..."

Fern and Blade looked at each other. Tears welded in Fern's eyes, as the salty perspiration dared to pour. He began to walk towards her as she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me..." She said, looking at him, betrayed.

"Fern! Please, stop it! You know I would never do this to you... I-i don't know what happened... I-"

"Stop it! Stop making excuses! You act just like my father!" She said as she ran towards him with a Tackle. He dodged, but didn't counterattack, he refused to hit her. However, she continued to try and attack him. Legend just watched. Before the fights started, he remembered that although he's in Mai-Ling's body, he still is Legend, so he just decided to be invisible until now. He looked at the troubled couple sadly. A white ring began to form from around him. The opaque ring had colors from within, the purple-pink swirls and blobs. Wisp of Psychic power surrounded the orb. With a cry, the orb began to rapidly expand. Fern and Blade both heard the cry too late, as by the time they turned around, the orb made contact, causing an explosion. Smoke and light threatened everyone's vision, as they could see nothing. When the light emitted dimmed down, and the smoke diffused, all that was left of the arena was rubble. The broken couple laid there, swirls in their eyes. Manaphy smiled.

"And Legend wins for the Ho-ohs! Lugias, I'll see you at the campfire!"

**000**

Sophia and Fern sat together, along with Seralares. The girls had defeated looks plastered all over their faces.

"... I don't want you to vote him..." Fern broke the silence, shocking Sophia.

"But he hurt you!"

"I don't understand, Fern..." Seralares chimed in.

"Don't vote him... please..." Fern said, her eyes reddened due to agony. Sophia sighed and shook her head.

"... I don't think it's the best for you, but it's your wish..." Seralares said.

"Then who do we vote?" Sophia asked, as Fern looked towards her Psychic-Type best friend.

**000**

Lucas, Legend and Blade all were there, discussing the situation.

"Dude, look, we know you didn't do anything wrong." Lucas said, shocking Blade. Legend added on.

"The bigger problem is who would actually want to frame you, and why... There's obviously an evil alliance in this game... I wouldn't bet on Claire. She'd never betray Clover, they're too close from what I see." Blade was even more shocked.

"Woah... Legend you made sense... but why would there an evil alliance, everyone on our team is nice..."

"Says who they're on our team?" Lucas said. "Better question, why target Blade?"

**000**

"Easy... Blade is in a relationship, and duos come with more power. Eliminate a threat before it even grows. Also, Blade could be considered an 'underdog' and underdogs are usually dark horses..." Amaterasu said. "That's why Marcus targeted him... plus, you should know this stuff, Shock." The Steel-Type rolled his... eye. Roark screamed in fury.

"Ugh! I swear I'm annoyed of losing, even more because every time I do I remember I go back to you losers..." Roark mumbled the last part. Swiftly, a tight grip latched onto his throat, as he was raised into the sky.

"Listen, bitch, no matter what you do, I'll always be there, save your complaints for your Dragon bitch before I send your ass home in shreds." Marcus said, tossing Roark, who gasped for air on all fours. Sharp looked down in shame.

"It's all my fault..."

**000**

**"Poor Sharp, don't worry, it's not your fault. Everything in this fucking game from now on is my fault" Marcus said, grinning into the camera letting out an eerie laugh.**

**000**

"Wait, why vote Blade?..." Chase asked. "If you claim he's innocent, why do you want him out?"

"I don't want him out, I just know he needs an out. This is not healthy for him or her. Either way, both of them have discussed voting off Adam. Don't want them voting off your brother, do you?" Narissa said, calmly, as Yogurt looked shocked, along with Bree and the members of SuperMunch.

"Adam's your brother?..." Bree said, looking at the Lucario, tenderly. "I just thought you were close... but it doesn't matter to me if he's your brother or your father... you're still just as perfect." She continued, snuggling with Chase. As if following suit, Yogurt hugged Adam. Yogurt happened to... sniff Adam?

"What are you using?... It smells so good on you." Yogurt said with a smile as he leapt onto Adam, a hearty laugh escaping from the latter.

"So... let me get this right, you want us to get out the person that was set up?" Jason asked. "Basically you're giving this person what they wanted."

"Yea, by the way, Narissa, who is this evil person?" Munch added.

"Says who it isn't her... remember what happened to Lily?" Popcorn added.

"That's true..." Jason said.

"I think this is my first line... I'm to lazy to check the beginning of the chapter to check." Clyde said.

"If you don't believe me, fine, just don't say I never warned you." She squawked before flying off, using telepathy, due to her severed wing. **(Bet you all forgot that Sharp severed her wing permanently****...)**

**000**

"And with that... we have our bottom two! Adam, I truly don't know why you're down here, and Blade, we all know why you're down here. Let's all just do the obvious and give Adam the Pokedoll! Not a surprise!" Jirachi exclaimed, ecstatic. Blade looked down in shame, as Fern looked shocked. Surely her alliances **(Bet you all forgot she's in two alliances) **didn't vote off Blade, and she thought that would be enough. Fern looked at him as he walked off. Blade turned back to get a last look at Fern, but she ran off, tears in her eyes. He sighed as he jumped in the cannon.

**000**

**"Girl... I'm sorry but you need to get over him... I got Sophia to agree, Fern's better off without a cheater." Seralares said.**

**000**

**"I actually feel bad that I voted him off... I hope Fern can get over this." Munch said.**

**000**

**"What did I say? Game's in my hands... Next up... Bree. Good luck, Chase."**

**000**

Blade looked down, glumly. He was at least happy that Legend, Marcus and Lucas were there to see him off.

"Marcus... why do you even bother coming here?... I'm a 'bad guy'."

"Blade, trust me, I believe you. I think someone's acting really shady. I just wanted to let you know that this isn't fair..." Marcus responded, feigning remorse.

"... Thanks guys... Please, win for me..." Blade said, sadly.

"Dude, trust me, we will carry on for you!" Legend said. Blade smiled weakly as Jirachi launched him, screams filled the air of the three guys, one of which who laughed.

**000**

**Finally! I didn't die! I was on a mini-hiatus. I needed a break. I hope this chapt wasn't too sloppy... or too complicated... I merged challenge ideas. This challenge was originally just a modeling challenge, but I added a twist thanks to wolflover595. I'm back! Woot! Will I do a Halloween challenge since I missed it this year?... Not yet. Will I do a Thanksgivings challenge? Hell yea! I bet none of you expected a front-runner to get out so fast. That's why I did it. UGH MARCUS I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Blade is actually one of my favorites, so yea. NEW POLL: Should Marcus officially die? Anyways... I hope everyone is as good as I am! I hope you all are still out there also! Review about the challenge, the drama, Marcus, or EVERYTHING!~**

**Post Note: Blade was 100% intended to make it way further, but why not shock people? Ey? Blade also unintentionally broke out of his shell way faster than I meant for it to be.**

**Blade: Review for justice against Marcus!**


	9. Episode 8: Sincere Love of Food

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the last chapter, but I'm back! On OC submissions... guess what? The lucky 4 are being added THIS episode, yay! Blade losing so early goes to show no one is safe, so no one get comfortable yet... Last challenge was amazing, and MVP at the challenge was Clover for getting out like most of the cast, and Legend was the dark horse. When will these shocking eliminations stop? Will Fern ever find out what really happened? Will Mai-Ling and Narissa be enough to take down the villainous Bug-Type, or will the Hercules beetle prove to be much more of a threat than expected? Will Legend stop losing challenges?... Those are questions I should end this note with, lol, but I'm not ending it yet... because... although Blade's elimination was sad and unfair, he is the 10th person out... meaning... LITERALLY half way to merge! ASOR comes out tomorrow if you consider the starting date of me writing this chapter. AS is for me, because I never liked Groudon and also because Sableye is exclusive to AS. If you been on my profile, you'd know my favorite Pokemon is Sableye. Anyways... POLL RESULTS:**

**Should Marcus officially die?:  
>Hell yea!: 80%<br>Fuck no!: 20%**

**To be honest, this was a real derpy poll question and I made it for no reason d;. Next one will be a bit more than the last one. I am thoroughly surprised someone said Marcus shouldn't die *although I don't want him to die either*. THANKSGIVING EPISODE! Without further adieu, Episode 8!~**

**000**

_"Lily... Lily... Lily..." Lily turned around to see an approaching Espeon, with an ever so sly facial expression, approaching her._

_"What the fuck do you want?"_

_"The same thing you do. Except you treat him like garbage!" Claire responded._

_"What are you talking about!?" Lily asked._

_"Sharp. I know you like him. Just to let you know, hes mine." Claire walked away from the area._

_She shrugged it off, Claire wasn't going to get to her head. For now, all Lily wanted to do was wait for Sharp and relax in the kindly wind. The vivid mid-Autumn colors created a collage of natural beauty that brought out the Absol's bright eyes, the ones that glimmered in hope. Hope that Sharp had changed. She was confidant in this though, because he arranged for them to meet up again. Maybe Sharp did care. That mattered to her not one bit. Sharp was there for her as long as she could remember, way before the island, and she couldn't let that stand in the way. Thankfully, the scenery seemed to agree as well, as the moist colored leaves and the tender grass complimented the earthy soil. Lily sighed in complicatedness, never wanting to leave. The sky was a soft gray swirl, as if it either was raining earlier or it was going to, but she assumed the first. A twig snapped, startling the disaster Pokemon, who's senses began to work naturally. Her hair stood on end as she slowly crept around the forest area, attempting to look for an intruder. Eventually, after searching for a while, she decided to give up. Turning around to head back to the area she was at, she was startled to see him standing right in front of her. The beetle smiled at her._

_"Lily, I'm so sorry to intrude on you like this, but I wanted to ask a favor." Marcus began to give reasoning, however, she looked at him sceptically._

_"Look, I don't know who you are or what you're about, but why should I help you?" Lily demanded more than asked the question, he looked at her with innocent eyes._

_"Lily, if I wanted to hurt you, I would of done it by now. You're weak to both of my types." Listening to his rationale, it seemed to be legit._

_"So... what is it?" She asked. Marcus ever so slightly hid a devious smile._

_"Nothing much, just follow me."_

**000**

It was only 5 episodes ago when Lily was sitting at the same spot,

**000**

_Lily laid there, in fetal position, the rain cascading over her face. She touched the slash wound once before grimacing in pain. The blood poured as an escape from herself. That's all she wanted. The torment was quite relaxing. She laughed a bit, wiping the tears that fail to cease off of her face. This is what she wanted. Nothing was in her control anymore._

_"Lily-" Narissa began, though Lily looked back at the Psychic-Type bird Pokemon._

_"I thought I told you to leave the first time..." She said, in sniffles._

_"Lily, I'm only here to-"_

_"I thought you learned your lesson!" Lily leapt towards Narissa, Night Slashing her in the face. Narissa screamed as the Disaster Pokemon used Crunch on her wing._

**000**

yet how was Fern expected to know? She just ran off to the safest place she could find. The crisp smell of despair welcomed her as it did Lily, the Absol's tears one with the nature there. Fern screamed in agony, but, she couldn't manage to do it. She couldn't understand why, but she literally couldn't cry. She sniffled. She wanted to prove that she was truly sorry, but she couldn't. Fern shouted in rage as she looked at her foliage hands and ripped off a ring. The Snake Pokemon threw it as far as she could muster, running away, this time, the tears that she wanted fell down, almost as if it was messing with her.

**000**

She didn't see it, but Lucas and Legend were watching her from the shrubbery. They actually felt bad for the girl.

"Legend, did you see that?" Lucas asked the mud fish. Legend turned his head to focus his attention towards Lucas, his eyes huge with tears.

"It's so sad... SHE NEEDS BLADE!" Legend sobbed. Lucas chuckled, Legend made real serious moments funny.

"We both know it wasn't Blade, so I guess it's up to us to figure out what happened!" Lucas said. Legend clapped his stubby hands, but the sound waves coming from the clap caused the trees nearby to fall. Lucas glared at Legend, before smiling. He addressed something he saw earlier. "Now lets get that ring!"

**000**

"What did I tell you? This isn't healthy for her!" Sophia exclaimed. Seralares looked at her, complacent.

"You're right," Seralares sighed. "You told me that she's in deep. Looks like we're gonna have to play fix it." She stared at her fellow Psychic.

"First, we go after that ring" Sophia said, as she and her companion just so happened to be in the shrubbery. Seralares gave Sophia a look. She began to mumble very quietly.

"Three... two... one, go." She said as she and her friend dived for the ring, not too long before coming into collision. The two girls grunted in pain as they saw the figures they happened to crash into were Legend and Lucas. Sophia stared, shocked.

"You're kidding me, after everything Fern's going through, you want to steal her ring!?" She said, her rage building, however, Legend fired a Water Gun at her face, causing her to be frustrated.

"Calm down, don't be so one-dimensional. Obviously we're trying to help Fern." Lucas said, though this only caused Seralares to perk up.

"And what makes her important enough?" Seralares questioned, as Legend perked up to answer.

"We're in an allian-" Legend began, before Lucas covered his mouth. However, Legend screamed as the word scream escaped from his mouth, making Lucas lose his grip on him. Legend regained his posture as Lucas face palmed. The two girls looked at them, shocked.

"Great, now they're gonna target us, Legend!" Lucas exclaimed as the Mudkip looked down, sadly.

"We're in an alliance with Fern..."

Claire's laughter was heard ever so softly in the background.

**000**

**"Couldn't be any more interesting! One, she's in TWO alliances, and secondly, she's in an alliance with someone from the other team! Lets see things spice up." Claire laughed.**

**000**

Chase and Bree were just sitting in their cabins. Nothing humble, nothing extravagant. The two Fighting-Types at the time wee just discussing the team and strategies to helping their team to victory. Bree began to stare at Chase's necklace, recalling that there was on on her.

"Chase..." Bree began, she had an unanswered question. He looked at her.

"Yes, Bree, it does." Bree looked at him, confused. He flashed a shy smile and laughed. "You wanted to ask the question so badly and then you completely forget? Fine then, I'll remind you. Yes, the necklace means I love you." Chase looked away shyly, but was met by a Tackle as Bree leapt on him and she smiled.

"I like you too." She said, kissing Chase on the cheek, before getting up and walking out of the cabin. She felt satisfied, no one made her feel more humane than Chase, and he felt a BIT more than satisfied. Unknown to them, a laugh can be heard in the distance.

**000**

**Chase looked into the confessional with glassy eyes. "Woah..."**

**000**

**"Looks like she's going faster than I thought." Marcus smiled.**

**000**

Yogurt laughed as Adam held him up towards the sky. They almost called him, be he was more than aware he wasn't a Flying-Type, which only strengthened his longing. Adam spun him around until they both fell in the lake they happened to be in. It wasn't that deep where they were standing.

"I wish this date could go on forever. I think I want to stay with you." Yogurt said, smiling as he leapt into Adam's lap. Adam sighed and pet Yogurt, which offended him because it made him feel like he was some kind of canine, which he was. Yogurt looked up at Adam to see his face. "What is it?"

"Look, Yogurt, I want to spend my life with you." Yogurt looked at Adam, unfazed.

"What are you saying?" Yogurt said, not finding the problem. Adam smiled very weakly.

"I-i want to get married-" Yogurt didn't let him finish as he got dizzy and collapsed. Adam tried to help him, but he regained consciousness before running away. Adam sighed. Too bad no one heard the trailing laughter in the distance.

**000**

**"I saw Claire and Marcus doing it, so why not me?" Legend said as he erupted in laughter.  
><strong>

**000**

Yogurt ran as fat as his stubby legs could carry him. Dang it, 60 base speed wasn't that fast. He didn't care, he ran as fast as he could. He looked back to see if Adam was on his tail, which he wasn't. Yogurt sighed before crashing into someone. He looked up to see a very familiar sea serpent.

"Oh, of fucking course, it's the retarded faggot who even dares to attempt to attack me. What are you trying to do, get yourself killed?" She asked him, threateningly as she glared at him with her deep red eyes. Of course, Yogurt said:

"Whatever, hefty bitch, you're the side effect of being fucking retarded. Looks like all the priss is messing with your brain."

Except... he didn't say that. He just looked up at Nuregami, hurt. He ran away, as she looked in his direction, confused.

**000**

**"U-uh... Yogurt never reacted like that... did I go too far?" Nuregami looked into the camera. "I just don't want... I don't want to be like Felix. Felix was a bad person. I'm more than that. I'm actually attracti-. No, this isn't about me for once... It's about Yogurt."**

**000**

Eventually she caught up to him. He tried to escape, so she coiled around him and looked into his eyes. "Talk."

He looked back at her, and began talking.

**000**

Roark. The same tree. The Slashing. The grunts. The frustration. The anger. The disappointment. He knew he could never be as good as his father, and it highly upsetted him. He sighed before delivering the final blow. He panted as the tree fell behind him, the thud causing the dust to be airborne. Clapping was heard. Roark growled. "Nova, what do you want from me!?" Roark demanded the answer as she flew down towards him.

"Says who I want anything. I'm just congratulating you Slashing down the tree." She said as she gave him a friendly smile, however he denied her kindliness.

"I have no tolerance for your bullshit. Why do you want to torment me. Can't you just... annoy someone else." She looked at him, confused.

"Roark, I'm not here to put you down or to make myself seem magnanimous. Can't you just accept that I really am here to support you?" She asked the Dragon, however, he ignored her.

"I got something to do, you can keep the spot." He said, running off, leaving the crushed Flygon alone.

**000**

Clyde called over Claire. She looked at him, her soft eyes that were covered by her rough out-look were shown in the presence. They were just outside of the kitchen, out at the back. She looked at him, waiting for answers. She pulled out the opal stone, as it's colors radiated.

"So... what does this mean?" Claire asked, looking into the Meowstic's eyes. He smiled at her, as the breeze picked up drastically. Her hair began to flow in the wind, as he approached her. She looked into his eyes, his ever so dreamy eyes. They glimmered with hope. The eyes began to glow a soft lavender as Claire continued to stare at them. He reached for the opal stone as she looked at him blank. His eyes ceased to glow the soft purple as he walked away. Claire stared at him walking away, shrugged, and took off her own.

**000**

Clyde re-entered the kitchen as the SuperMunch members just stared at him. He received trepid looks as he just got Claire to leave without asking anything. Of course, they knew about the situation for a while now, but this was just crazy.

"... but I thought you liked her back..." Popcorn began. CLyde sighed, and looked at his alliance.

"I never said I DON'T like her... it's just that, I know she's no good for me. I did what I had to do."

"So you hypnotised her into forgetting she even likes you?" Oleander asked. "I don't know how much I can trust you anymore, who knows, you might be Hypnotising us!" He ranted, while Jason gave him a look.

"Guys, Clyde isn't going to Hypnotise us, goodness. Now, Clyde, why do you have that?" Jason said, pointing at the opal stone, which was deposited under a counter.

"Hypnosis doesn't make people FORGET things. I can Hypnotise her all I want, but if she sees this, she'll remember. Just got to make sure that nothing that ties into it is shown. To her, it will probably feel more like a bad dream than reality." They all nodded in recognition.

"More pressing matters!" Munch started, nomming on a slice of cake. "Our first target is out, thanks to coincidence. It's just good that we got out Blade while not looking suspicious." They guys agreed.

"And you said Bree's the next target because of what?" Oleander said. Munch was about to explain before Jason took the wheel.

"We have an ample amount of brawn on this team and she isn't anything close to brain. Basically, she's dead weight."

"Hmm... ok then..." Popcorn said, as a pair of eyes gleamed from the window.

**000**

**"People on her team are after my target. Isn't this just grand?"**

**000**

Rosario and Mai-Ling were ever so oddly with Clover, discussing about Marcus in a disclosed area in the forest.

"And why does Marcus matter to you?..." She said. They couldn't tell if it was unamusement or amusement, so they took it as the former and continued.

"Clover, he's the leader of an EVIL alliance! He got out a good amount of people so far. He also has Amaterasu, Roark, Shock and Sharp." Hearing the last name, Clover ever so slightly perked up, almost as if for the first time she was interested. "He's responsible for the eliminations of Ivan, Licorice, Lily and probably Blade. I assumed that's why that rumor spread in the first place." Mai-Ling finished. Clover stared at the girl.

"Hmm... well, it was a rumor... and there's an evil alliance targeting people?..." She restated.

"Yes, Clover... they're targeting Mai-Ling... they know she had discovered them. We don't want to reveal their secret just yet... We can trust you Clover, right? I mean, you were manipulated." Rosairo finished. Clover smiled.

"Of course."

Claire watched from a distance. With Clyde off her mind, she could focus.

**000**

**"That little bitch" Clover said.**

**000**

**"Hue hue hue, doesn't one little bitch owe me a solid?..." Claire said.**

**000**

Fern was running away from the scene. Why should she even compete still? She lost everything. She was... nothing. Tears spewed as the only person who'd be there at the time levitated down towards her. Fern scowled.

"What do you want?" She spat. Narissa was unfazed.

"Fern, you can not let your troubles plague your mind. Your friends need you, and even more, Blade needs you to pursue on your quest." Fern scowled.

"Why should I trust someone as shady as Blade, or, matter of fact, YOU!"

"Fern, calm... Blade was only truthful. You just doubted him the way he'd never doubt you. He was set up-"

"By who, you? Face it, everything you say is bullshit and if anything you're the most shady person here. Just get the fuck away from me." Fern walked away, angrily, leaving behind a saddened Narissa.

**000**

"Bree is the other team captain's... interest. Of course she's the ideal target. If we get Bree out, the other team can finally take a few losses without their leader's confidence." Shock said with a... smile? "I find it sad that I was actually excited to say that..." The other guys nodded. Marcus, however, smiled.

"Good job, Shock. Maybe this time you can be the second highest ranking smut! On a higher note, we need to think of another 'slip up' for another fan-favorite. I have ideas, but I want to hear yours. The winner will have the luxury of knowing they'll play no role in the process." Marcus grinned, he just got them to involuntarily think of evil plans. Of course, he wasn't going to say it like that to them. They all sat down, thinking to themselves for ideas, no one wanted to do the next job. After a while...

"Easy, we can use Claire to Hypnotise her?"

"Hmm... why haven't I already thought of that? Oh wait, I have. Using you guys is just... so much more fun... so no, nice try, Sharp."

"We can..." Someone began and continued, as Marcus' face lit up.

"Perfect... Roark, you're doing it."

"Why me!?" Roark said, as the Heracross began to progress over to him. "Ok... geeze..."

**000**

Manaphy got Jirachi to Teleport everyone to the messy hall. It was a simple cabin with a serving table and several sitting tables. The contestants looked at them in half-awe.

"We actually are allowed to eat?..." Rosario said, before being scolded by Manaphy.

"Anyways, for some weird reason, the big man is forcing us to add a twist... Since I can't think of anything better, there are TWO twist. First, I'm completely re-arranging the teams into the same teams but with different people." Manaphy smiled, while some people looked concerned. However, there was a smile plastered all over Marcus' face. "Ok, so the NEW Luminous Lugias will be... Chase, Clover, Munch, Jason, Marcus, Popcorn, Shock, Bree, Oleander, Clyde, Nuregami, Adam and Yogurt. The new Honorable Ho-ohs are... Sharp, Sophia, Narissa, Mai-Ling, Fern, Roark, Seralares, Legend, Lucas, Rosario, Nova and Amaterasu!" They all looked around. They couldn't complain about their new teams, but Marcus felt a little bit more excited about this.

**000**

**"Controlling the game from two different teams? Doesn't this sound fun..." Laughter escaped from Marcus.**

**000**

"Now... for the second twist, we're introducing four new campers!" Everyone had glares. No one thought it was fair to them, there four random noobs get to join out of nowhere while they had to suffer 7 episodes? "For the Lugias, you get Boom..." A shiny Yanma floated in front of them, his face looked frozen on stoic.

"Yay... I'm so excited..." Boom said. Sophia noticed this and nudged Clover.

"Isn't he on your team?" She asked. Clover, however, glared.

"I'm not interested." She said as Boom floated over towards her. They stood side-by-side and it looked almost as if they were having a stoic-off, before he began to talk.

"Well, aren't you a pretty bug." He said, rolling his eyes. Clover's rage level reacher 9000 as she glared at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry, now can you please flash off that super scary face before I have to look at something that ugly any longer."

"The other contestant on the Lugias is... Hazard!" Manaphy said, excited as a Sunkern hopped out from behind her. He looked around at his team, a small smile escaped from him.

"Nice to meet you all. Even though you look like the inferior team, this team seems nice." Hazard said, everyone giving him a look. "What?..." Oleander walked up to him.

"Don't worry, they all act like that sometimes. I'm Oleander." He said, shaking the Sunkern's... leaf?

"Now, for the Ho-ohs, you get... Carrie..." She began as a Hawlucha dove down from above. She soared and had a soft landing. She began to walk up to her new team and smiled.

"Hey guys!" She smiled. She walked up to Mai-Ling and Rosario. "What up little dudes?" She said. Rosario smiled at her.

"Nothing much, but good luck, you ended up on the harasshole team." Rosario said.

"At least the biggest harasshole is on the other team." Mai-Ling said, as she glared at Marcus, who glared back, hearing the whole thing. Carrie laughed.

"Dudettes, I'll be fine. Maybe I can snatch a win in the long run, ey?" The three laughed as they continued to talk.

"And the last new contestant, joining the Ho-ohs as well... is... Dallas!" Manaphy finished. From the back, a Houndoom walked out on the scene. Everyone caught their words as he walked past. He gave off that ominous chill that just warned you not to mess with him. Marcus looked at him in disgust, he wanted him gone as fast as possible. Dallas walked past the crowd of paralyzed people and decided to sit next to Sophia, who blushed a little bit. It wasn't enough for him to notice but it was more than enough for Seralares to notice as she began teasing her from a distance, making Sophia mad. Dallas looked at Sophia.

"... It's Dallas."

"Sophia." She responded with her regular stoic face, trying to hide any hints. He chuckled very lowly.

"And that's it guys! Say hello to your new teams!"

**LL**

**Adam  
>Boom<br>Bree  
>Chase<br>Clover  
>Clyde<br>Hazard  
>Jason<br>Marcus  
>Munch<br>Nuregami  
>Oleander<br>Popcorn  
>Shock<br>Yogurt**

**HH**

**Amaterasu  
>Carrie<br>Claire  
>Dallas<br>Fern  
>Legend<br>Lucas  
>Mai-Ling<br>Narissa  
>Nova<br>Roark  
>Rosario<br>Seralares  
>Sharp<br>Sophia**

"I hope you all... adjust, but I have no time for pleasantries. This challenge is going to be an eat off!" At Manaphy's words, Most of the campers were cheering *since they haven't eaten in ages*, but none louder than Munch. Marcus cursed to himself. Not only did he need to sabotage Bree, but he needs to get Munch out or none of it will matter. "Now, rules. If you throw up, you're out. If you pass out, you're out. If you quit or even get up out of your seat, you're out. Get it?" No one looked like they had any questions. Shock raised his magnet. "Yes?"

"Amaterasu and I can't eat at all."

"You're disqualified." Manaphy smiled as the two frowned. "Ok then, take seats everyone, it's time to feed you!~" Manaphy said, scaring most of the contestants. Marcus saw something and smiled. He noticed a three seat gap between Jason and Chase. If he sits in the middle of that gap, he'll be forcing both Bree and Munch to sit on either side of him. He snickered deviously as everyone else taking their seats, his plan working just as he thought. Manaphy came back out with several plates of spaghetti. Everyone smiled in delight as he put a plate in front of every individual, it even smelt amazing. "Ok, you all have three minutes to finish the meal, now go!"

'Ahhh CHUU!" Marcus said, bringing his hands full of Rohypnol close to his face to the point that the powder would spread to Munch's and Bree's plates due to the sneeze but not enough to automatically knock him out. He held his breath as the powders dissimilated into the twos plates. Munch appeared to be in the lead at first, slurping up the spaghetti, but he passed out after 30 seconds, along with Bree at the same time. Manaphy sighed "And this was supposed to be the easy one. Bree and Munch are OUT!" Manaphy exclaimed. At the time of three minutes, everyone but the mentioned two were done. Manaphy smiled.

**LL:12 HH:14**

"Well, it's round for round two!" Manaphy said, passing out plates. Some people gagged and if Chibiusa was still here she would of screamed. They looked down at the plate in disgust. "You all have three minutes to eat this lard covered Rattata corpse!" Manaphy said, while everyone groaned. "Now, GO!" They all began to eat, or pick at, the Rattata. Adam, Chase and Carrie finished it with no problem, along with Jason, Rosario, Dallas Roark, Nova, Seralares, Marcus and Sharp. Sophia managed to finish it in time along with Mai-Ling, who pushed herself to eat it for Rosario and Carrie. Lucas eventually ate it and Legend vacuumed it into his mouth. Claire and Nuregami both refused to eat it at all. Narissa swallowed it with no issues. Fern got up and walked away, not caring about the challenge. Yogurt ate it for Adam and Boom, Clyde, Hazard, Popcorn and Clover struggled but managed to eat the Rattata.

**LL:11 HH:12**

"Round three!" Manaphy said as they all groaned. Manaphy put a plate of what looked like rotten corn in front of everyone. They almost puked right then and there, it appeared to be fungus on the corn. "Don't worry, it's only corn smut, not some life-killing fungus. Plus, people DO eat this, it's called Huitlacoche. Three minutes. Begin!" Everyone took a few seconds to look at the corn. Popcorn was the person to break the staring game by taking a bite of the corn, though throwing up immediately upon impact, disqualifying him. Seeing this, Yogurt quit. Adam, Carrie and Chase yet again were front-runners. Rosario as well, she seemed to not care about what she was eating as long as she was eating. Roark and Nova eventually managed to eat the corn, with Marcus, Sharp, Jason and Legend not too far behind. Lucas puked out, though Narissa ate it fine. Hazard refused to even try, while Dallas finished not too long after. Seralaras came up a bit too short, while Sophia carried the weight of the both of them. Mai-Ling and Oleander hurled as Boom, Clover and Clyde were the last to finish.

**LL:7 HH:9**

Both teams were beginning to look done. Manaphy came back to the teams with a smile. "So, how we doing?" She asked, sadistically laughing at their pain. She put plates in front of the remaining 16 contestants and smiled. Manaphy set down eggs in front of everyone as they looked at her confused. "Ok, this is balut. Three minutes, go!" Manaphy said. Narissa bit into the egg and saw the fetus of a Ducklett.

"I quit." She said, walking away. With that warning, Adam, Chase and Carrie finished first, again. Jason took a bite and threw up. Clover and Clyde also weren't strong enough to persist. Dallas tried, but because of his weak stomach he threw up. Sophia, seeing this, quit. Legend swallowed the egg whole. Rosario also ate it, no problem. Following suit, so did Sharp. Roark managed to finish the balut, but Nova couldn't bring herself to do it knowing what she was eating. Boom refused to eat it as Marcus was the last person to finish it.

**LL:3 HH:5**

There was only three of them left. Marcus smiled. Manaphy returned and faced the final eight with a smile. "Stargazey pie, 3 minutes!" Manaphy said, dropping the fish pie in front of everyone. Almost everyone was immediately turned off. Marcus smiled as he took out his Rohypnol and sneezed, although he was too close to his own face and he passed out. Legend refused to eat his own kind and quit. Rosario admitted she was allergic to sea food and also quit. Roark and Sharp both tried to eat the pie but by the time they took their first bite they hurled. In a flash, the three remaining Fighting-Types began to eat the highly disgusting pie as fast as possible. Carrie finished right before the three minute mark was over, followed by Adam who finished directly after the mark. Chase looked up and threw up, causing the other two to throw up.

"Congratulations, for the first time in years, the Ho-ohs WIN! Lugias, see you at the ceremony. You know what happens.

**000**

Chase was busy laughing with Adam and Carrie. The challenge finished, and although Carrie was on the other team, it was hard not to talk to her after that victory she managed. They were in the messy hall, everyone else left as they continued to talk avidly. The new girl talked on about her pride back home, and her hunting skills. Plus, she had a welcoming smile.

"Seriously, how'd you manage to eat like that!? You must be a pro." Adam said, inspired. Carrie laughed, giving him a 'nuggie'. He tossed her off, but not long before she flipped him over onto the ground. All three of them laughed.

"It's not much, I get a lot of practice daily with my pride." She said, Chase confused.

"Aren't prides for Lion-like Pokemon?" Chase asked, while she shook her head in a demeaning way. He laughed. "Fine, then what Pokemon are-" He paused, touching the area around his neck, his eyes slowly widening. He gasped in fear as Adam gave him a look with the same shock. "... My necklace..."

**000**

"So, Marcus, what makes you think they'll vote Bree and not Munch?" Amaterasu asked, annoyed by Marcus. The beetle smiled.

"Lets see..."

**000**

The two Fighting types were helping Chase look for his necklace. He was panicking. Carrie felt bad for him and she barely knew him. After searching the messy hall and the outhouse, they decided to hit the cabins before going to the docks. It was dark, the clouds swirled in mystic swirls of despair. Adam looked at his younger brother and sighed. Carrie lead the way while Adam tried to cheer Chase up, but with no luck. The trio walked into the boy Lugia's cabin first, but found nothing. On their way to the girl Lugia's cabin...

"Not to intrude... but... what are those necklaces, anyways." Carrie asked. Adam gave her a look as Chase sighed. Adam knew how to shut her up, but she couldn't help but to wonder what that meant. They eventually got to the cabin. They searched under pillows and beds in the cabins. Eventually Carrie lifted up one of the bed and Chase shrieked. Lying directly under the bed was his necklace. In pieces. In rage, the Lucario fired an Aura Sphere, destroying the bed, the debris covered in soot. The head of the bed happened to fall directly in front of him. A golden plaque with a singular name engraved into it rested, secured to the middle of the frame.

_Bree_

**000**

"Oh, ok, I think I get it now." Roark said. "Although it was kind of funny when you knocked yourself out." The guys shared a laugh as Marcus got angry, grabbed Roark by the neck and slammed him into a nearby tree.

"Ok, you stupid little shit, you're nothing but a bitch... MY bitch, and I will break you the second you give me a reason. Are we clear?" Roark nodded as the beetle let him go, with a _thud_. Each of the guys gave each other concerned looks, questioning their nearby future.

**000**

"If I call your name, you're safe." Jirachi began. "Chase, Adam, Boom, Marcus, Jason, Clover and Clyde are all safe." Jirachi said, tossing the immunity Pokedolls. "Along with them are also Hazard, Yogurt, Popcorn and Oleander!" He said, tossing their Pokedolls. "Bottom four. You all were the first four out on your team..." Jirachi started."

"Oh come on, I know no one voted me because I have no mouth!" Shock said, as Jirachi sighed, tossing him a Pokedoll.

"Bottom three... you all-"

"I know it's not me neither." Nuregami said as Jirachi sighed, tossing her a Pokedoll too. Both Munch and Bree were shocked. They couldn't recall what happened.

"Munch, Bree, you both were the first out on your team. Either way, one of you managed to get a high majority of the votes..."

...

...

...

...

...

"Bree... you're going home." Jirachi finished. She looked stunned and betrayed.

"W-wah? What did I do!?" She said. Adam glared at her while Chase gave her a broken look.

"He let you in and you crushed him! I can't believe you'd treat em' like that after what he's done for you! I thought I could trust you!" Adam said, angrily. Chase looked down, a gloomy look in his eyes. Bree looked at him with a face just as sad. Adam walked up to her and yanked off the necklace that Chase gave to her, which was almost exactly the same. She looked at him in shock.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Bree cried, as Jirachi put her on the missile.

"You broke his necklace!" Adam screamed, while Bree literally cried, before pausing.

"No" she started, definitively. "... I didn't... you'd know best... know that I'd never do THATTT!" She said, as Jirachi got bored and decided to send her off. Chase looked at her sendoff, silently...

**000**

Team SuperMunch all looked at Hazard and Boom, and they just looked at them back. Munch sighed and spoke up.

"As the leader of this alliance, I have to be the one to address this. Oleander, why is he here?" He said, referring to the Sunkern.

"You're the leader? Seriously? I would of thought that he was way more fit for the job." Hazard said, sincerely, pointing towards Jason, who felt flattered.

"Wow... I bet he's a really great leader." Boom said, paying zero attention. Popcorn snapped.

"Guys, he asked a question! No answer it, Oleander." The Bulbasaur sighed.

"Guys, we need more numbers, obviously. Bree just left this time and I KNOW she did nothing wrong! Sure... she was our target, but what if whoever set her up tries to attack us?" They all murmured , before Munch cleared his throat.

"That's good. Nice job Oleander. I assume Boom is here for the same reason?" He asked, before receiving a puzzled look from the starter.

"I don't know why he's here..." Oleander said.

"I'm here because I need a great leader like you to save me..." Munch ignored the comment.

"Hey, so what about Claire?" Popcorn asked Clyde with a snard look on his face. Clyde glared at him.

"Not cool..."

**000**

"How is this fair, we're the only two girls here..." Nuregami said.

"Wadd..."

"Whatever Clover." The serpent said, slithering out of the cabin. Clover also left, but went in a different direction and Nuregami could care less. She slithered around, going for a walk, but a rock pierced her. She cried in pain. Carrie, who happened to training not too far away, flew over to the Water-Type.

"You ok?..." She asked her. Nuregami pointed to the rock protruding out of her skin with watery eyes. The Hawlucha laughed and pulled it out. "Lets go to a body of water, you might want to wash this out."

**000**

Mai-Ling and Rosario spotted Carrie nursing Nuregami and decided to help her.

"So, what happened exactly?" Mai-Ling asked, wrapping a strap of Nanab berry leaves on the wound, being helped by Rosario. Carrie laughed.

"Nothing really... just a stone..." Nuregami said, while Rosario picked up the stone, which was more of a shard.

"Guys... I think this is an opal shard..." Rosario said, while Claire stared from a distance, fixated on the opal.

**000**

After they found out about Fern having two alliances, they decided to merge and meet up at the cabins... albeit not to Lucas' and Legend's liking. The five of them sat down, as Legend coughed up Fern's ring. She shook her head. They all looked at her, sadly.

"Fern... you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, we'll give you time..." Lucas spoke up first. Fern looked at him, and smiled. She hugged him before walking out. The remaining four discussed about how to cheer up Fern, before the topic rapidly shift out of nowhere.

"So... Sophia, is there someone you like now?" Seralares said, while Sophia sneered, blushing very softly.

"Shut up." At those words, Dallas walked in. Lucas looked at the Psychics, and Legend literally exploded.

"Uh... is he going to be ok?" Dallas asked, referring to Legend. Sophia chuckled.

"Yea, that's normal for him." She replied. Not too long after, Dallas sat down, as they began to talk. Lucas started the conversation and they kept it rolling. About halfway through, Legend teleported on Dallas and made a pie for all of them. Dallas looked at him, oddly, right before he bit down on the Mudkip and tossed him out of the window. Not too long after, Dallas left, Sophia blushing softly.

**000**

Dallas was walking back to to his cabin, before an arm reached out for him and tugged him over, disappearing into the bushes.

**000**

Adam, Chase and Yogurt all met up. There was no time to celebrate. Yogurt walked up to Chase, looking sad for him.

"Dude... I may of not liked her at first, but this isn't cool..." Chase looked up at Yogurt, as Adam cleared his throat and began to speak up as well.

"... I know she didn't do it... but the team couldn't trust her... Chase, I need you. Please, don't even consider it."

_"I'm done. From now on, whoever messes with the game will be exposed..." _Chase thought to himself.

**000n**

Narissa squawked. This game will not get any easier for anyone, but rest assured, no one's going to win without a fight, and she refuses to let just anyone win.

**000**

**Woot! Done! I'm actually sad Bree is out! Our fearless, spunky FIghter girl is out... dangit! I feel sorry for Chase! NEW PEOPLE! Woot, I told you I was adding new OCs and I did! Congrats to those who got accepted! So, Fern's still upset, who can blame her? But with Chase also on this boat, who will survive?.. Marcus seems to be controlling the game, sadly and Looks like people are using foul play! But who smashed Chase's necklace, and better yet, how did they even get it off his neck without him noticing?! All things I won't reveal for a while! Hue Hue Hue! Claire remembers a certain solid from before and Clyde uses trickery to avoid love! New love is in the air, even for the new OCs! Too bad Marcus seems to hate love. Anyways, review! Talk about the new characters, old characters, both, the challenge in general, favorite couples, favorite shippings, favorite characters, favorite new characters, ANYTHING. HAPPY TURKEY DAY! Woot, I'm going to my brother's house for Thanksgiving... so it sucks that his wife is terminally ill with Glioblastomas, or brain cancer. But whatever, I'm here to give thanks! New Poll!: Which new OC do you like the most?**

**Post-Note: Bree actually was supposed to get out 2nd for being reckless, then much further for being an uppredictable threat, but I settled with this placing for Chase development.**

**Bree: Review so Chase can help Narissa get revenge!**


	10. Episode 9?: Please Read

Dear readers, I'm sorry for the delay with the new chapter... and I honestly don't think I'll be able to finish this story, although I really wanted to... Due to personal issues, I'm losing almost complete interest and I can assure you you can live without this story... there are wonderful TPIs such as DarkArcanine33's or, my personal fave, Dark Amphithere. I just... don't have any interest anymore. I did like what I did get done and I'm proud of that. I mapped out almost every major drama scene in the future, while still winging it on certain scenes. No, this does not mean that I waited this long to tell you I lost interest, matter of fact, I was just working on Episode 9, before realizing how burdenous this happens to be... So, since this is most likely canceled, please review. Do you think I should keep everything conservative, or do you all want to know the major drama/elimination order (Choose this one and I 100% won't continue, although I'm most likely am not going to anyways...). I'm so sorry this has to happen... Especially with everything... I won't be dead though! I will write one-shoters, maybe even of characters from this story *if I'm allowed to*. I'll maybe post poems. Including this, I'm really filled with one-shot ideas. I might even start up a new story on a smaller scale than this one. I'm sorry I disappointed you all...

_~DeviouslyNormal_


End file.
